The Final Piece
by NexusMHX
Summary: 12 years ago, when Master Xehanort first tried to make the X-Blade, Ventus and Aqua were able to stop him. 12 years later, Xehanort is able to complete it once again but realizes that the most important part of the X-Blade is missing, which is in the hands of Ozpin. At the same time, Sora and the others go to Beacon Academy to train, and also to protect the Keychain. (SoraxRuby)
1. Pilot

**(Disclaimer. This chapter contains a massive spoiler for Kingdom Hearts 3 so if you haven't played the game, finish it before coming here, because you will be spoiled when reading this. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the RWBY series, and they belong to their original creators. With that being said. I hope you enjoy)**

"Master Yen Sid… Is it really this wise to hand something this important to me?" A white-haired figure asked looking up at the tall old man in blue robes.

"Ozpin. You already have the burden of handling the four treasures of your world, but this task can shape everything in the universe." Yen Sid said placing something into Ozpin's hand, who grips it. "Master Xehanort has tried to make the X-Blade once already, and we have lost valuable Keyblade Masters. I would have this be in possession of someone I can trust. That is why I am giving this to you."

"I understand… I am honored to feel that I have your trust Master Yen Sid." Ozpin said putting it, in a secret compartment in his cane.

"Of course you have my trust, Master Ozpin… May your heart be your guiding key." Yen Sid said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Ozpin looks up at the sky before turning around towards Beacon Academy and takes a look at his cane but doesn't open a compartment. His hands were shaking from the responsibility of which he holds, but Ozpin takes a deep breath before walking back to the academy.

* * *

(12 years later)

"Twelve keys we have now…" Xehanort said with multiples copies of No Name were surrounding him as he takes summons another version. "Just leaving one more." The man shoots an energy beam up at the sky unraveling dark clouds before a giant heart-shaped moon appears. "Now, Sora. Darkness and light's final clash."

Sora was on a lower platform taking heavy breaths with Riku and King Mickey, exhausted after just finishing a fight. Out of nowhere, Kairi floats next to Xehanort unconscious.

"Kairi!" Sora calls out towards the girl.

"You require motivation," Xehanort said preparing his blade, with Sora jumps and run along the platform towards the two. However, he was too late, and Xehanort swings his Keyblade encasing the girl in ice before shattering.

"Kairi!" Sora was in a state of shock as he made his way up the platform, angry and sad at the same time. He swings his blade at Xehanort with all of his might only for it to be blocked so easily. "Why her?!" Xehanort doesn't say anything and overpowers Sora and launches him back towards Riku and Mickey. Sora makes a fist on the ground with tears coming out of his eyes. "Why?!"

"I have done it," Xehanort said with a smile as the thirteenth keyblade was made.

"Xehanort!" Riku yelled out in anger this time and strikes, only for it to be blocked by one of the floating Keyblades and launched back. Mickey came up behind him and casts a powerful spell.

"You'll pay! Ultima!" Mickey casts pointing his Keyblade towards Xehanort who raises his hand.

"Stopza!" The two magical spells clash with each other creating a shockwave that stops time for Mickey and Riku, but Sora and Xehanort weren't affected.

"Riku! Your Majesty!" Sora starts to run towards Xehanort, before turning around and getting hit with a floating Keyblade.

"Now… the Keyblade War will finally reach its conclusion!" Xehanort says as he floats in the air with his thirteen Keyblades surrounding him. He points one of them at the heart-shaped moon, and all of the Keys turned into one massive blade. "The X-blade… is complete… What?"

The X-Blade looks different from before as it was just an empty husk for some reason. Xehanort examines the Keyblade, confused about what was exactly wrong before looking at Sora. Then he noticed, what precisely the problem was.

"It's gone?! The X-Blade doesn't have its full power without it!" Xehanort looks far into the distance as he sees Yen Sid facing off a bunch of heartless and put some thought into it before realizing. "You sly fox…"

Sora struggles to get up and hears footsteps behind him as he turns to see all of his friends. Xion, Roxas, Lea, Ventus, Terra… , and Kairi. "Kairi!"

At this moment, Riku and Mickey escaped their cage of time and lands on the ground before turning to Kairi. "Kairi?!"

"We thought that you…" Riku said before looking around. "Where's Aqua?"

"Aqua? We thought that she was with you." Roxas said before looking at Kairi and then at Ventus with an interested look, as Ventus does the same.

"Hold up a minute. What did you guys think happened to Kairi?" Lea asked as the three looked down. "No way…"

"She died… and became part of the X-Blade. The thirteenth part of it." Mickey said causing everyone to react with a shock.

"That means… Aqua's gone. After all those years." Terra falls to his hands and knees and punches the ground with anger.

"Why would Xehanort want Sora to see Kairi instead of Aqua?" Lea asks in confusion.

"Possibly to get through Sora. To mess with his mind to make his mind so focused up in revenge, giving Xehanort the easiest possible way of winning." Riku speculated with a sigh.

"Hold up. That's not the X-Blade." Ventus said as everyone looks at Ventus. "It's different then what Vanitas used at the battle 12 years ago. That's like a hollowed version of it."

"That means that Aqua should be… fine." A Keyblade falls to the ground beside Sora, and he picks it up. It was Master Eraqus's Master Keeper Keyblade. "That Keyblade…"

"That's Aqua's Keyblade!" Mickey yells out as Sora picks it up before everyone notices what was in Sora's other hand.

"Hey, Sora… You should look at your Keyblade." Roxas said in a silent voice towards his somebody. Sora was confused before realizing what was wrong, his Kingdom Key had lost the top part of it, including the teeth of the blade.

"Sorry to see that man." Lea grunts before looking at Master Keeper. "How about you keep a hold of that one? Long enough to give it back to Aqua."

"Yeah. You need a way to fight as well Sora." Kairi said with a small smile.

"It looks like you realized my little trick," Xehanort said coming down to the platform as everyone gets in a battle stance. "It seems as though I have made a mistake. The X-Blade is far from complete. After all, the most important part is missing. But I know where to look."

"Wait! Xehanort!" Terra yells out running towards Xehanort with his Keyblade only to hit nothing but the air. Xehanort had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

(Mysterious Tower)

"It seems as though we have failed at stopping Master Xehanort from completing the X-Blade at the lost of Master Aqua…" Yen Sid lets out with a sad look on his face, the same as everyone. "However, all hope is not lost, for we know exactly where the last piece is."

"You do? How exactly?" Roxas exclaims with a confused expression.

"Aqua, before hiding Ventus, gave me a unique item. A Keychain. The thing that changes a Keyblade and empowers it."

"So you're saying that you have the X-Blade's keychain? If I may ask, why not just use it on any Keyblade? Why did Xehanort need to create it the way that he did?" Mickey asked with everyone deep in thought.

"That is because such a great power must have the proper vessel to control it to its full extent. The Keyblade that was made with the thirteen clashes is the only one strong enough to wield such power. But until Xehanort gets the Keychain, we have the advantage."

"I would say that we having the advantage in numbers and the controlling the final piece is well and all; I would have to say that we still need training. All of us. And Terra should rest with Lea." Riku said looking at the ones that he mentioned. Lea looked a bit winded and exhausted while Terra looked exhausted.

"I'm… fine." Terra said with a bit of heavy breathing before falling onto his knees.

"Terra! Take it easy. You just came back." Ventus said kneeling down to help his friend.

"N-No. I… I don't need… to rest."

"Terra," Sora calls out making the Keyblade Wielder look. "You don't need to push yourself so hard. Aqua wouldn't have wanted you to overwork yourself. We all need to train while you rest and regain your strength."

"Sora… Alright. I'll do that." Terra said with a smile.

"So Master. Where are we going to train? Are we going to be training with Merlin again?" Kairi asks receiving a no.

"You will be training with a friend of mine at a world of fighters, called Remnant." Yen Sid said as he waves his hand, an orb appears with a light shining out of it revealing a castle. "This place is known as Beacon Academy, a place where young Hunters and Huntresses learn how to harness their skills against the forces of darkness."

"I see. Since this place is a proper school for people to fight, it's perfect for something like us." Xion says with a sigh. "I always wanted to go to a proper school."

"Well, now you can, Xion." Roxas smiles brightly at Xion before looking at Lea.

"Now. We also have one more thing. This school requires their students to be in groups of four."

"That's right. I won't be able to join you guys, neither Goofy or Donald have the strength to help as it is, leaving you seven by yourselves."

"Wait a second… Seven? Then we're missing one more." Sora said counting everyone with his fingers.

"You wouldn't happen to have another person inside your heart now would you?" Ventus asked Sora making everyone chuckle.

"Sora is kinda like the home for lost souls. I wouldn't be surprised if it were true." Riku added on to it.

"You guys serious?! I was a kid when it happened." Sora said getting a bit salty about the fact.

"Well does Kairi count? Her heart was inside your body when you first got the Keyblade." Lea comments.

"Lea!" Sora's outburst made everyone laugh. Yen Sid clears his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Yes while it may seem like something like that may happen. Unfortunately, it will not help us at this present time. I have had Ansem the Wise help us with getting our eighth member. He will be arriving soon."

"Huh? Who is it?"

"Someone that came to make amends." Everyone turns around to see a familiar figure.

* * *

Ruby leaves her bed while hearing the sound of birds coming from outside her cottage home and looks out the window. Patch was in the middle of springtime and school was going to start soon, and Ruby couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous at the same time. She got out of her bed and opened the door to see the one thing that took her anxiety away.

"Zwei! Just the one I wanted to see!" Ruby yelled out picking up her dog from the ground and hugging him with all of her might without squishing him. "I'm going to miss you so much. I'll make when I write to dad, I'll always ask how you're doing."

"Arf!" Zwei barked while licking Ruby's face.

"By the way, it's looking; you're going to be missing Zwei the most." A voice came from the stairs revealing Taiyang with a smile. "Hurry and get dressed. You're going to be meeting your sister in the city today, so you got to be ready… Ruby is already going to Beacon. They grow up so fast!"

"Dad…" Ruby said making her father jump before letting out a chuckle. "Anyway, I'll get ready. Should only take me 5 minutes."

Ruby zooms into her room and comes downstairs in the exact time that she said.

"Now… I know that you must have heard this speech so many times."

"SO many times."

"And you probably heard it when I told Yang this."

"Definitely then as well."

"But I'm going to repeat it. I love you Ruby, but as your father, I got to make sure that you're safe at all times while you're away. You can't trust every single person that you meet there. Some might try to use you and such." Taiyang said as he goes off towards his speech about safety and boys and all that while the young Huntress in training just sat and listened, petting her dog at the same time. "Anyway, your ride should be here soon enough as it is. Hurry on now."

"Alright, dad. Love you!" Ruby hugs her dad before taking her suitcase full of her belongings and rushed through the door as fast as she could. Taiyang leaves the house and waves slowly at his daughter. Zwei follows him and sits down before barking at Ruby while angling his head.

Ruby runs towards a location where a car was waiting for her to be taken to the city. Inside she looked outside the windows looking back at Patch and Signal Academy. Ruby thought about all of her friends that she was living by and gave it a good thought before looking forward towards where the car was headed. 'Man I'm going to miss them… I'll send them letters so it'll be fine! I'll just make new friends while I'm at Beacon. Just… don't be awkward!'

Ruby looks outside the window again before her eyes start to get heavy. She had a hard time falling asleep the day before and the next thing that Ruby knew, she was asleep.

"Ruby! Let's go have some fun!" A voice echoed in the void. There was a faint picture of a boy no older than she was with a bright grin on his face. They were together in a city before the picture turned into a place at the beach. The two were sitting on a tree staring at the sunset, they both felt at peace. "The sunset is always beautiful… Though."

There was static in the dream before the boy could finish his sentence and the next thing Ruby knew, she woke up looking around, trying to remember the dream.

Ruby got out of the car once it had fully stopped and walks out through the crowded area filled with people who were accepted into Beacon Academy, though Ruby didn't see her sister, Yang anywhere. Ruby took her luggage to the check-in station and the next thing she heard was a bell and a massive crowd came by taking her by surprise and heading to one of the gates. "Aah! YANG! SAVE ME!"

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang said coming from out of nowhere once the two finally stood perfectly fine without anyone to push them around. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Yang gives her younger sister a bear hug in excitement, while Ruby had a tired expression. "Please stop."

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said barely containing her excitement.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby tries her best to calm her sister down but was obviously failing.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees.' Okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees!" Ruby said trying to relieve some of the tension off her chest. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked, a bit confused about her sister.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang puts her arm around Ruby before saying. "But you are special."

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick. Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." It was a news projection about a figure that looked familiar to Ruby. "Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." The news coverage cuts off and a figure appears from the same projection.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The figure said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked before Sora came next to the two.

"I have no idea," Sora said making the two jump. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to get a bit closer."

"It's fine..." Ruby said looking at Sora. "Have we met before?"

"Hmm? I don't think so." Sora shook his head.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"OH..." Sora and Yang said at the same time.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Glynda explained, giving a motivational pep talk to the students. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The projection for Glynda disappears leaving everyone to reflect on what she said.

"Wow! Look at the view!" Sora said running up to the glass window and pressed his face on it while looking outside. "We are so high up here!"

"Look! You can see Signal Academy up here!" Ruby said before pondering. "Guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home, now," Yang said before turning to Sora. "So cutey. What's your name?"

"C-Cutie?" Sora gets a little flustered as it came out of nowhere.

"Yang... You can just say that to someone you just met!" Ruby said before turning to Sora. "I'm sorry about that. My sister can be a little forward."

"It's... fine. I'm Sora. Nice to meet you." Sora lets out a goofy grin.

"Well, I'm Yang." Yang introduces herself. "And this is my younger sister, Ruby!"

"Nice to meet you Sora."

"The feeling is mutual," Sora said before looking over their shoulder to see a blond boy. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang comments

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby agreed. "I wonder who we're going to meet here?"

"Probably a bunch of nice people. I mean, they did get into this place." Sora said with his arms behind his back.

"Yeah, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy," Yang said, with Ruby looking down before noticing something starts to freak out.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" This set a red alarm for Sora and Ruby as the two starts running away from Yang.

"Aah!"

"Get away from me!"

"What on earth is Sora doing?" Riku questions while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It looks like Sora made a new friend. Pay up, Isa. You owe us ice cream." Lea chuckled as he slaps his childhood friend's back.

"Sweet. Thank Isa. You should really know how Sora acts." Roxas said chuckling while looking at his somebody.

"Well, I don't hang around in his heart all of the time, Roxas, so I have no idea." Isa states with a blank look in his face.

"But honestly, you should really know how Sora thinks," Xion adds. "Sea salt for all of us!"

"Yeah!" Xion, Lea, and Roxas cheered in excitement, getting a smile from Ventus, Kairi, Riku.

 **REMNANT**

* * *

Xehanort walks towards a room and uses his No Name Keyblade to open the door as it slowly opens revealing a woman dressed completely in black and skin completely white.

"Xehanort... I was not expecting this type of visit. What brings you here?" The woman asked, curious about the sudden visit.

"It was something of grave importance that I could not wait, Salem. I have completed the X-Blade but it's incomplete. I am still missing one more essential piece. Your old husband has it... That is my theory." Xehanort said looking at No Name. "More than half of my Organization have also turned their backs on me, though I was able to get a few members back."

"So you think that you could come and just ask for my service?" Salem asks, receiving a nod. "You are absolutely right though. If I had your help, it would be killing two birds with one stone. You get what you want, and I get back one of the maidens and see Beacon fall."

"Then we are at an agreement. I'll help you spread your darkness around this world and I'll give you Ozpin, in return, I will gain my keychain that will complete the X-Blade." Xehanort lets out a small chuckle as the doors closed with an echo.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm NexusMC, here with a crossover that I wanted to do for ages but never really had the chance until Kingdom Hearts 3 because** **Keyblade transformations are a cool concept that I wanted Sora and the others to have because the RWBY universe has weapons that can transform all the time. There are also** **things that could happen in the game which might contradict with what I may write, and I wanted the stuff to happen in this fanfiction, be as close to the actual thing as possible, and I already messed that up by having Aqua being the one to die for the X-blade instead of Kairi.**

 **To be honest, Kairi dying messed me up quite a bit and I had no idea that something was going to be something like that was going to happen. I had written all of the planning beforehand and this was really the final result of it, but then Isa came up as well because he was defeated so I couldn't bring him back. It'll be said later on in the fanfic, in how he comes back to be with everyone which will be the same way that Aqua will come back, as they both became part of the X-blade. But this method will allow Xehanort to regain his Organization members back while still having the X-blade but like what Larxene said, she didn't want to be his heart tank so some of them left Xehanort.**

 **I also made the choice of breaking Kingdom Key because honestly, I thought that Sora was going to use it as I had a theory of Master Keeper being an evolved version of the Kingdom Key so Sora will use that and Aqua will regain her Keyblade that was lost in Radiant Garden which will be a long way down the line.**

 **With that being said, this is NexusMC signing out. If you enjoyed this chapter, give this a follow, favorite, and review for more bi bi-weekly content. Stay Classy!**

 **(Edit: Because some people are upset about how the KH3 scene is portrayed with the illusion switch between Aqua and Kairi and the final piece of the X-Blade, I will say this properly to make it clear. This will not be 100% accurate to either series because I came up with this idea before KH3 release and the idea of Kingdom Hearts in the series affected RWBY as a whole.)**


	2. New Friends

"Riku! Kairi! Ven! Lea! Xion! Roxas! Isa! Anyone around?" Sora called out after he had separated from Ruby and Yang, looking for his friends. "Where is everyone? Did they all leave without me? They could have at least said something before heading off."

Sora heard coughing from behind him and he walks to see a familiar looking blond boy puking into the trash can before standing up. "What?"

"Nothing… It's just that. You know what, let me get that for you." Sora said summoning Master Keeper to his hand and shoots a small water spell at the boy's face, wiping off any puke stains off his face and armor. The boy coughs before wiping his face. "Sorry about that. I should've told you."

"It's… fine. Thanks. I would have walked all around school with the stuff on my face. That would be a terrible first impression. I'm Jaune by the way. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune said letting out a little confidence.

"Do they?" Sora asked rubbing his head.

"They will! Well, I hope they will. But you came up to me after what you just saw, thanks for that."

"It was no problem at all. You don't sound like a bad guy. You seem really cool." Sora said which made Jaune look around before pointing at himself. "Yeah. If I judged you based off that, how would I make any friends?"

"Fair point." The two started walking towards the school. "So Sora. Are you here by yourself?"

"No. I'm with friends but I haven't," An explosion appears not that far from the two, "seen them… We should go check that out. Someone might be in trouble."

Sora makes a run for it with Jaune barely keeping up with him. "Sora wait up! I'm wearing armor!"

The Final Piece

By: NexusMC

Chapter 2: New Friends

Sora runs to see a small crater in the middle of the walkway and a familiar looking girl inside said crater. "Ruby?"

"Sora?!" Ruby exclaimed as she also sees Jaune next to him with his hand out and pulls her up. "Thank Oum you're here Sora. I literally exploded!"

"Yeah… We can see that." Sora said looking at the crater. "I'll not ask for the details… This is Jaune."

Jaune waves at the girl who was a bit skeptic. "Ruby… Wait. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Sora and Ruby let out a little chuckle as the two walked to the school. "Yep, he is. I had to splash water on his face."

"Sora!" Jaune exclaims making the two laugh a little louder. "Look. What happened at the plane was motion sickness. All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologizes.

"Oh, yeah? What if I call you Crater Face?" Ruby's nickname made Sora laugh even louder before Jaune and Ruby look at each other.

"Oh, it's not THAT funny, Windy," Ruby said making Sora stop laughing. "You get it? Because Sora means wind…"

"No, I get it. Still better than Crater Face though." Sora comments.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby stomped her foot.

"Well, I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune said using the same introduction that he said to Sora.

"Do they?" Ruby asks Sora.

"Nope, they don't from what I can tell," Sora said blatantly.

"They will I said. I'm just glad you guys are talking to me. My mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"I agree with that. You two are nice guys." Ruby said with a smile.

"Same here. I wouldn't have as many friends as I do now if it weren't for me talking to strangers." The three continued to walk with a moment of awkward silence before Ruby suddenly thought of an idea.

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby said taking out her signature Crescent Rose as it unwinds into its scythe form scaring Jaune yet making Sora look interested.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe? It's so cool!" Sora said looking all over it. 'It reminds me of Marluxia's in a way.'

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said getting confused looks from Sora and Jaune. "It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune said realizing what the mumbo jumbo Ruby said earlier.

"So what do you guys got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… I got this sword!" Jaune said taking out an old yet durable looking sword. "And I've got a shield, too!"

"Wow. Nice." Sora comments examining the items.

"Woah. So what does it do?" Ruby asked touching the shield making if jump forcing Jaune to fumble around until he caught it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…" Jaune said with a sigh.

"Doesn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, it does…"

"Well I like it. My friend Goofy fought off bad guys with just his trusty shield. Even if you were half of him, I would trust you with my life Jaune." Sora said putting his hand on Jaune who lets out a smile.

"Thanks, Sora. That gives me some confidence at least."

"So, Sora! What do you have?" Ruby asks.

"Oh right." Sora extends out his hand and Master Keeper appears in his hand. "I have this. It's a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade? I've never heard of it." Jaune said while Ruby looks at the Keyblade and examines it in all different angles.

"It's a key and a blade? What does it do? How did you bring it out? Is it your semblance? Does it have the power to unlock locks? Can you shoot things out of it? Can it transform into anything?" Ruby asked all in the span in 12 seconds which made Jaune question what he had just heard but Sora, on the other hand, was completely fine.

"This is a Keyblade. It's a magical sword that can change form based on the Keychain that it has. I can summon it at any time… with its special nature. No it's not my semblance. It does have the power to unlocks locks and also lock thing and I can shoot different kinds of stuff with it. And yes, I can transform it into other things." Sora answered all of Ruby's questions with relative ease. "I'll show you."

Sora takes out a different keychain and switches it with Master Keepers' keychain revealing a new Keyblade. "This is Shooting Star. With this, I can."

Sora splits the Keyblade into two arrowguns while also having his outfit turn blue which makes Ruby look extremely excited. He aims at the guns at a tree and shoots bullets out of the guns before mixing them into a massive launcher and shoots a magical bazooka bomb at it before turning it back to normal with his outfit changing back. Sora switches the Keyblade back to Master Keeper and it disappears before bowing receiving claps from his two companions.

"THAT. WAS. SO. AWESOME! It can just do that, it's got to be something extremely rare if it's that cool and nobody has ever heard of it!" Ruby said before realizing that she was being too hyper and calms down. "I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons… That's why I got a little hyper. Like this, Crescent Rose. I may have gotten a bit overboard when designing it."

"What? You designed it? That's amazing!" Sora exclaims with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah, that's a bit crazy itself," Jaune added on.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! While Sora's seems a bit crazy, didn't you make yours, Jaune?"

"It's a hand me down. My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics…" Jaune said as the three continued walking. "Say… Where are we going?"

"Huh? I thought you knew!" Ruby retorted.

"I've been following Jaune… Does none of us actually know where we're going?" Sora said looking around. "Well, we're lost."

"We haven't seen Sora in a long time. I wonder if something happened." Ventus said looking around in a crowded room filled with people. "We saw him leave the ship, right?"

"Eh, I'm sure that Sora's alright, Ven. He was with that one girl with the red hood on the ship. He should be fine." Lea said looking around to see Yang by herself. "Yeah. He was with the red riding hood and the blond girl over there."

"Is he actually with her? Cause I don't see him, Lea." Isa said trying to look for his fellow comrade to no avail. "Lea… I believe that he got lost with his friend."

"Oh great… And the speech is going to start any minute now… Oh, there he is!" Riku said pointing to the entrance where Jaune, Sora, and Ruby run in out of breath. "Man he really did get lost. Is he taking this seriously?"

"Well a little cheeriness is always a good thing. If anyone is going to keep the morale up, it's Sora." Kairi said getting nods of agreement from everyone.

Everyone sees Sora running up to the group with Roxas being the first one to speak. "Where were you? Did you get lost on the way?"

"Lost? More like I lost you guys. But luckily I met Jaune and Ruby over there." Sora said waving to Ruby who waves back. Yang catches on before letting out a small smile.

"Well Ruby. It looks like you are quite close to Sora. That's adorable."

"Oh be quiet Yang. I'm still mad that you ditched me. Next thing I know, I exploded!" Ruby said a bit angry.

"Yikes… meltdown already? Even with Sora next to you?" Yang asked making Ruby shake her head.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire… and I think some ice…?" Ruby said thinking back to it.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed, and then I exploded and then she yelled at me again and I felt really, really bad. I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said going back to what happened before.

"You!" A white girl yelled making Ruby jump into Yang's arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang eyes grew big with the sudden realization.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said trying to apologize before getting a pamphlet stuck to her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." The white haired girl rambled on while showing the pamphlet getting a confused grunt from Ruby. "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely Weiss!"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said with a frustrated glance and forces the pamphlet in Ruby's hands.

"Look, uh… It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby extends her hand out to Weiss.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sarcastically answers Ruby while pointing to Jaune behind her.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked not detecting the sarcasm.

"NO."

"Boy oh boy. Looks like your girlfriend is having it harsh with Ice Queen over there." Lea comments with a chuckle elbowing Sora.

"Lea... She's not my girlfriend." Sora said while rubbing his face.. "She's just a friend."

"Oh? My mistake then." Lea said waving his hand, brushing off what he had said earlier but could detect something from Sora but decides to leave it alone.

"I hardly think that Sora knows anything about love, Lea. There are just some things that Sora will never understand." Riku said with a smirk.

"Hey! What'd you say?!" Sora exclaims.

"Calm down Sora. Riku is obviously joking… Somewhat." Kairi said which makes fall onto his hands and knees.

"You too, Kairi?" Sora said fake mourning until everyone heard the sound of a microphone. Everyone looks at the stage to see Ozpin ready to give a speech.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said for his speech which both confused and threw off the people in the audience.

'He's the wise person that Master Yen Sid said? He seems a bit off to me.' Roxas thought looking back to before they left.

(Flashback: Wisdom)

"Isa!" Lea exclaimed while everyone was indeed shocked to see the former Organization member. "How are you… why are you here?"

"Lea, didn't I say it when I came here? I have come to make amends." Isa said walking to the group before looking at Roxas and Xion who were ready to fight at anytime. However, they didn't expect Isa to bow down towards them. "I would like to apologize for my actions during my time in the Organization. I was harsh, cruel, and ignorant that I even ignored my best friend's feelings. Please forgive me."

Everyone was utterly speechless before Roxas spoke up. "Well. I mean, you're here to help us, right? Then it we didn't leave the past behind us, how can we ever cooperate with each other? Look up straight, Isa. I'll forgive you."

"You do?" Isa asked.

"Roxas is right. If we let our past haunt us, then the bitter feelings will turn into darkness. That's the last thing we want right now." Xion added.

"Yeah. You're with us, Isa. So we'll be here to help you all the way. Got it memorized?" Lea said his signature catchphrase while tapping his head.

"In any case, we need some kind of clarification. If you're here Isa, then Aqua is okay?" Riku asks receiving a nod from Isa.

"Yes. She is currently resting under the care of Ansem the Wise at Radiant Garden. When we became part of the X-Blade, we lost our hearts but we were basically turned to nobodies and in the Realm of Darkness. Luckily Ansem knew what to do and saved us two as well as part of the organization that didn't want to be part of Xehanort's schemes and gave us all artificial hearts." Isa said putting his hand on his chest. "The science seemed unclear but Ienzo and Even seem to know what they were talking about."

"Than Aqua is fine?!" Ventus asked.

"Yes but again. She needs rest. Who knows when she'll be ready enough to join us all on our quest though. Only time will tell."

"Speaking of which. What is our quest? There is a final piece, then shouldn't we be near it at all times to make sure that Xehanort doesn't get it?" Xion asked, this time Yen Sid nods.

"You are correct about protecting the final piece. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Lea, Isa, Roxas, and Xion. You eight will be heading to Beacon Academy, specifically to be near the final piece at all times for that is where the final piece is currently preceding. Master Xehanort would have thought that place to be the first place to look, yet the most protected. Ozpin, the headmaster of the academy, is a wise man and will help you when it comes to improving your skills as a Keyblade Wielder." Yen Sid said to the group with Mickey clearing his throat.

"Master Yen Sid. Wouldn't now be a good time to talk about the Grimm?" Mickey asked receiving a nod but confusion from Sora.

"Grimm? Are they a new type of heartless?" Sora asked.

"Not exactly. Grimm would be something that you call a different type of foe. Grimm are creatures of destruction that almost took over the whole world known as Remnant. While similar to heartless, they are some who are faster and stronger but less intelligent and don't have a soul and are attracted to negative emotions." Yen Sid explained.

"So a creature of destruction, has no soul, and attracted to negative emotions… It's like a nobody, unversed, and heartless combo. Except stronger and dumber." Roxas commented.

"That makes sense with our luck…" Lea groaned under his breath.

"Well, it's the same thing as before. We go to other worlds and defeat the bad guys that stand in our way." Ventus adds receiving nods.

"Master Yen Sid, we're heading off!" Everyone said getting a firm nod while Yen Sid mutters a few words to the group.

'May your heart be your guiding key.'

 **Hey guys! This is NexusMC here with another chapter and before you say stuff like, "oh this is basically RWBY Volume 1 with small inserts" let me say that the beginning is like that because there's not much to add on until we get to the initiation which things will really bloom but for now, thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and comments. Over such a short period of time, my numbers have never been that fast so thank you so much. Now comes to writing this chapter.**

 **Oy vey, this was hard to write because establishing the reason for Sora and the others to come to Remnant of all places was hard. Well, the reason was obvious but, I wanted it to look and sound good while writing. Then the next thing was how exactly Isa and Aqua came back. A specific line came from Xemnas gave it all away for everyone to come back. "We only need his heart in order to forge th key. We do not need the soul." That plot point was the exact thing that gave me the ok into making all of the people that died while making the X-Blade, they lost their hearts to forge it. So the point of them becoming Nobodies have opened up and since the members of Radiant Garden have researched about the heart for decades, this was everything and more.**

 **Next the RWBY ideas. Connection between two series where power scaling is a thing and people were mad about powers levels with the people of Kingdom Hearts is more powerful than the people of RWBY. Until I did some math and some research that other people did and while there is some difference in power, it's not so substantial that it'll look like the RWBY people are weaker by a large margin which is not true. (So basically. They are almost equal in power. Got it? THEN STOP PMING ABOUT IT!)**

 **With that being said, I hoped you guys enjoyed this short chapter of The Final Piece. If you liked what you're reading, give this chapter a follow/favorite/comment for more bi-weekly content. I'm looking out for any criticisms on my writing (and not plot holes as this is noncanon). This is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	3. Initiation Pt 1

"Oh not you again!" Voices could be heard from the crowded auditorium which was definitely keeping Roxas awake. The voices that he heard kept his eyes opened looking around to see Weiss, Ruby, and Yang doing some random stuff when another voice came next to him.

"Can't sleep?" Xion asked, with Roxas looking at her before giving a nod. "Same for me. There's too much noise… How can Sora sleep? It mind boggles me."

"He's really carefree, I guess." Roxas answers standing up. "I'm thinking about taking a walk. Wanna join me? Just until the noise dies down a bit."

"Yeah, that sounds nice right about now," Xion said as the two walked outside. There was an awkward silence between the two until Xion looked up trying to start a conversation. "The moon is… destroyed?"

"Yeah… it is. Wait what?!" Roxas looks up to see the moon with a hole on the side with his eyes wide open. "How on earth is it like that?"

"A legend… At least that's what people say." The two former organization members turned around to see Ozpin walking towards them while looking at the moon. "I believe that you two are part of the eight people that Master Yen Sid sent to me. I am grateful for your help."

"It's nothing. To be honest, I feel a bit rusty. Guess being in Sora's heart for a long time can do that to you." Roxas said as he summons Oblivion to his hand. "So this will definitely help me. Plus the Keyblade Transformations that Sora was doing was really interesting to me."

"Same for me. I want to try learning how to do what Sora did. He turned his Keyblade into a spear and then a flag… I saw people had interesting weapons here." Xion added on.

"Indeed. Everyone's weapons are unique in some shape or form and that is what makes them unique in this school. There are only limited to what their imagination can hold… As well as what they can handle of course." Ozpin explains examining Oblivion closely. "Keyblades are no different as you will all see during your time here. Now I must take my leave. Good night."

"Good night Professor Ozpin." The two waved at the professor before looking at the sky.

"You know… I remember when I first met you Xion. It was… just during the end of my first week of the Organization. Then it wasn't until much later until you join me at the clock tower… Those were some good memories." Oblivion disappears from Roxas's hand. "Until Xemnas and the others tried to get rid of one of us..."

"That's behind us. The future ahead of us is what really matters now. Now we have friends here and hearts of our own. We're no longer Nobodies. We're… Somebody. Living normal lives at a school. Though it's different than how I expected it to be." Xion comments looking at Beacon Academy. "But it doesn't matter all that much. As long as we're all together then I'm happy."

"Yeah." Roxas looks at Xion with a smile. Behind Roxas, the grass rustled with a shadowy figure was staring at the two. Roxas notices the area and takes out both Oblivion and Oathkeeper at the same time. "Who's there?!"

"Roxas?" Xion asks looking to see that Roxas could sense something wrong and takes out Blooming Memory (Xion's Final Phase Keyblade) and gets into a fighting stance. The two stare at the bush until they made sure that there was nothing there but left their Keyblades out. "There was something there, right?"

"Yeah… but I couldn't tell what exactly was there. We should keep our guard up. Just for a little while." Roxas and Xion look around a bit before desummoning their Keyblades. "We should go back. Almost everyone should be asleep now. We need our rest if we're going to do well during tomorrow's initiation."

"That sounds like a plan."

The Final Piece

By: NexusMC

Chapter 3: Initiation Pt. 1

"So, what exactly is a landing…" Before Jaune could finish his question, he was sent flying off the launch pad into the air. Ozpin looks at the group flying with a smile.

Sora gives the headmaster a look and says to him "You're taking pleasure from this. Aren't you?"

"I admit nothing," Ozpin said as Sora was the last one to be launched while drinking from his favorite mug. Glynda walks up beside him and takes out her scroll and connects to the cameras placed around the forest.

"Everything is ready Professor Ozpin. And it looks like the first group has been made."."

"Good. Who is it?" Ozpin asked being showed the monitors. "Isa and Riku, right? Looks like the Keyblade Wielders will be paired together."

"I don't believe that Isa is a Keyblade wielder though. He may be with them but I doubt it." Glynda said receiving a nod from her boss. "Let's just see how this goes."

Riku keeps a steady level of magical energy around him as he zooms around from tree to tree with an amazing amount of speed. 'Flowmotion is keeping me from landing in the forest without taking damage and gives me some speed and speed. I can't glide like Sora or the others but there are even more people that can't glide. Hold up. I see Isa!'

Riku zooms through from branch to branch until he lands right next to the blue-haired beserker. "Riku. It seems by the rules of the initiation that we are in fact teammates. Partners for the next four years we will be staying at this academy."

"You plan on staying at this Academy for four years? I didn't expect that coming from you." Riku joked before letting out a smirk.

Isa lets out a smile as well before taking out Lunatic. "In any case. We seem to have some unwelcome guests."

Black wolves surround the two and Riku takes out Braveheart. "So these are the creatures of Grimm. Let's see how powerful they are exactly!"

Riku was the first to move. He ran towards a wolf and sidesteps to avoid a strike, and impales the shoulder of the wolf before spinning around and cutting its whole arm off. Riku then raises his arm at the wolves head, shooting out three fireballs from it burning off the head of the wolf as it fades into dust. Riku turns around to see more wolves. "Oh great. They got numbers. But that doesn't matter"

Isa was having a small struggle because he couldn't release a bit of his power without the moon shining directly at him, but he still had enough strength to face the wolves. He jumps up in the air and slams Lunatic in the ground releasing a shockwave knocking a few wolves backward. This gave Isa enough time to summon a new Lunatic and throws it at a straight line, cutting a few wolves in half. "Begone you troublesome beings. You are all a major headache."

Riku and Isa have their backs to each other, each killing another creature of Grimm with two hooded figures looking at Isa and Riku from a far distance, each using a pair of binoculars to watch over the two. They each wore the coats of darkness that the Organization had in their ranks.

"So that's the beserker who left the Organization, Isa and the Keyblade Master, Riku. Xehanort was right that stealing the final piece was going to a tad difficult then what we expected." One of the hooded figures said. "Xigbar did say that we can pull down all the stops in order to get the piece as fast as possible."

"Are you stupid or something? We can't with all of these brats here." The second figure sighs while taking off their glove. "Man. My nails look horrible."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me right now. You can not be serious. We actually have something but here you are complaining about your nails. For one second, can you not care about how you look?"

"Are you kidding me? Appearance has to do with everything. It entices people. That's how to world works. Who cares about what's inside?"

"Obviously the Organization. The hearts that everyone has is special in a sort of sense. It can really bring out their innate abilities or what we call, our auras and our Semblances. Really takes the appeal if you ask me." The figure looks at the binoculars before looking back. "You know, you almost gave us away last night. If it weren't for my quick thinking, we would've been safe to continue watching."

"Oh SHUT UP MISTER PERFECT!" The second figure yelled standing on the branch, walking towards the other giving off some vibes that they were pissed.

Someone clears their throat and the two look down to see Sora and Xion staring at them.

"I think you're being too loud for a stealth mission. The Organization is really falling when Isa isn't giving everyone orders." Xion comments.

"Yeah. For Organization XIII members, you two don't seem to know how to do your proper jobs. You guys… seem stupider than the others." Sora adds on getting an angry reaction from the one who was commenting about their appearance.

"Oy! What the heck did you just say? I will kick your ass kid!" The other hooded figure had to hold onto their comrade which wasn't helping as the branch they were on was slowly breaking before a snap could be heard and the two figures fall onto the floor right in front of Sora and Xion. Their hoods are also fall off their heads.

"Ow… Anger management issues suck." A brown haired boy said standing up brushing his body off and winces a bit in pain. He looks to see Sora and Xion standing right in front of him. "Oh great. This can't possibly get any worse then it already has. Lily, sorry. But I'm out of here!"

The boy runs away into a dark corridor while the other person, a pink-haired girl named Lily chases after the two. "My nails are ruined. You'll pay you brats. Don't ditch me, Orion!"

The two enter the dark corridor before it disappears getting a confused reaction from Sora and Xion.

"What was that all about? Is it me or did those guys seem like they wouldn't be someone who Xehanort would put into the Organization?" Sora asked.

"I don't know Sora. But they are still part of the Organization from what I can tell. We should tell the others when we meet up just in case." Xion said as the two walked through the forest. "This place… It's nothing but a forest. It's something that I'm not familiar with."

"Well yeah. Have you not been to a forest Xion?" Sora asks receiving a no from Xion. "Oh. Roxas said that the two of you did go to worlds when you worked for the Organization together with Axel… Lea. That's going to be hard to rememorize."

"Just call him Axel. I'm sure that he's used to it by now." Xion said looking around. "Say Sora. Would you have any idea where we are or where we're going?"

"Well… all I know is that we're going to the forest temple. How we get there, I have no idea. To be honest, I don't know where we are. I thought you knew." Sora said in a relaxed manner. "We… don't know where we are don't we."

"Yeah… I guess we just keep on moving forward and just hope to find someone that can help us."

"Then we don't have much choice. Let's just pick a way to go and just go." Sora said bluntly.

* * *

"Axel…" Kairi mutters when she bumps into Lea while running through the forest. "Guess we're together for a while. Just like when we were training."

"Yeah. No way I could forget our time when we were training. I'm going to predict it now. Axel and Kairi tag team defeats all. Got it memorized?" Lea said jokingly before looking away. "During that last fight. I got destroyed. Even with all that training and such, I could barely do anything. Some Keyblade wielder."

"Hey. Where's all this nonsense coming from? This isn't like you at all." Kairi said with genuine concern. "Axel. Is there something wrong?"

"It's… During the battle. Xemnas called my Keyblade a joke." Lea grips his hand tightly before summoning Maverick Flame. "This Keyblade represents my bond with Roxas and Xion. But yet, it was ripped and destroyed so easily… But they're back. I have their strength. So I just got to use it properly, right?"

"Yeah. Roxas and Xion will be there to help you when you're in need. And same for the rest for us. Got it memorized?" Kairi copycats Lea with a smile.

"Hey. That's my catchphrase. If you steal it then there's nothing left for me. What am I supposed to play? The Damsel in Distress?" Lea said as a comeback.

"That's… That's…" Kairi imagines Lea in a princess dress and how ridiculous he would look before starts to laugh.

"What's so funny? Huh?" Lea asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's nothing. Let's just hurry and go to the temple." Kairi said still smiling.

* * *

"I still find this extremely weird. It's like a mirror that touches and talks to you." Ventus comments as both he and Roxas are staring at each other.

"Tell me about it. We look exactly the same. It's creepy in a way. But why though?" Roxas asks.

"Don't ask me. I've been asleep for twelve years. The last thing that I got are answers. You have any theories?"

"Well… Your heart was inside Sora right? So when Sora stabbed himself with a Keyblade, he became a heartless and also a nobody, in which case me. But since you were also inside at the same time, you technically lost yourself. So I guess we're linked. In a sort of sense." Roxas said looking at Ventus. "Basically. When I was formed, I had your heart so I look more like you than Sora. That's the only reason that comes to mind that makes sense."

"So you're my nobody then. Not Sora's?" Ventus asked.

"No. Apparently from what I can tell, I am still Sora's nobody because when I was formed was when Sora lost his heart for the short period of time. But he reformed so he wasn't completely one. That must have been the reason that I didn't have my memories when I was a nobody and part of the Organization."

"Ok ok ok. Too much exposition right now. My head can't take it all at once." Ventus said walking through some branches. "Hey! I think I see something! I think we reached the forest temple!"

"Well, that was easy. This place wasn't hard to find at all."

"To be fair, we did glide for a long period of time. It really gave us a good landscape of where we were and such. We were only supposed to take one right. Then this!" Ventus picks up a white King Shaped chess pieces while looking at it from the sky. It had a crown on the top which matched the necklace around Sora's neck. "So now what do we do? We go back, right?"

"That's the plan. Though we have been traveling for a long time while fighting a few amount of Grimm on the way. It's not mandatory for us to go back immediately. Sometimes relaxing a bit is." Roxas sits down in the shade of a tree. "Quite nice."

"You know. Now that I think of it, since we have the upper advantage, there's no sense of urgency. It's a different change of pace." Ventus said looking around him. "Don't get me wrong. We should always keep a level head because who knows when Xehanort is going to attack, but we can have fun, right?"

"Yeah. The change in tension is something that I really want right now." Roxas said taking a breather. "We'll go when we see someone we know. Looks like we're the first ones to arrive."

* * *

"I'm telling you, man. Those two kids aren't cutting it. They already gave their position away and I'm pretty damn sure that one of them is a Larxene. Which already sets some flags. At least the other one has a bit more common sense but is weak as a snail." Xigbar says waiting impatiently in a white chamber. "Are we sure that the Old Coot is going crazy or something?"

"If you have a problem with my older self, then maybe you should leave like the others. Your constant pestering over the matter will not prove us any results. At least what those two can do is determine how difficult it will be to take down Beacon Academy and retrieve the final piece of the X-Blade." Young Xehanort comments waiting patiently.

"As if. You know more than anyone else that I'm getting that dang Keyblade one way or another… " Xigbar exclaims looking at Young Xehanort. "So we have to wait patiently before we make our move? Then I'm going to go kill time until it's time."

"Where are you going? Master Xehanort has ordered us to stay here until he has returned."

"It's fine. It's not like I'm doing anything bad. I'm just going to kill time. You don't have to worry about me. You don't have to keep me in check for a little while. Why don't you just go to do something by yourself? Why not sightsee? You'll never experience this until you're an old man. Sure you'll forget when this is all over but hey. Why not have some fun while you're here? Why not use that big brain of yours and think about something? Anything. Something must be better than following the rules of the old coot. Just saying."

Xigbar opens up a Corridor to Darkness and enters it leaving Young Xehanort all by himself. "Better than following the rules of the older me… Maybe Xigbar might be on to something."

* * *

 **Hey, guys, this is NexusMC with another chapter of The Final Piece. Here we have the beginning of the initiation to be in Beacon Academy. Here this is the start of people's screen time going to be more spread out and not just focusing on one person.**

 **I actually have a question because honestly, I have no idea. Do Braveheart (Riku's KH3 Keyblade) and Destiny's Embrace (Kairi's Keyblade) have Keyblade Transformations? And if so, what are they? Or should I make my own Keyblade transformations for them? I have an idea for Oblivion and Oathkeeper for Roxas and Blooming Memory for Xion. Maverick Flame turns into the two Chakrams that Axel's uses in his special move when he was in our party for that one fight against Saix.**

 **So all the partners have been made in this chapter from Team Kingdom Hearts. Sora and Xion, Roxas and Ventus, Riku and Isa, and finally Kairi and Lea. Who would be in each team? What will their name be? Find out soon.**

 **With all of this being said, I hoped that you guys enjoyed that you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is relatively short in terms of actual story but I have a ton of work so I might not be able to post for the rest of the month. I'm really sorry but for now. If you liked this story, give this a follow, favorite, and comment for more content. I'm looking out for help in writing so PM for anything. But for now, this is NexusMC signing off! Stay classy!**


	4. Initiation Pt 2

"Roxas. Ven. Wake up." The pair of twins open their eyes to see Lea over their heads. "Jeez. How can you two be sleeping in a forest filled with demons? It bewilders me at this point."

"Sorry, Lea. We wanted to wait for you guys and the relief from all the tension of the war… Guess we just got caught up in it." Ventus said scratching his head. "This is Roxas's idea though. I had no say in it."

"But you did join in," Roxas said with a smile before brushing off the grass off his coat. "In any case. Who's your partner?"

"It's me," Kairi said with a smile while holding a white Queen chess piece. "It's… interesting. It's like this whole battle with Xehanort. Can be one big massive chess game."

"Well look at you all analytical and stuff, Kairi. That doesn't suit you at all." Riku appears from behind with Isa.

"Looks like Sora and Xion are the only ones not here." Isa examines the chess pieces before picking up the black queen piece. "Looks like these are the relics that Ozpin was talking about. I doubt that this initiation was this easy?"

"Well, we do have to go all the way back where we came from. That in it of itself is going to be a chore." Lea comments with a sigh while rubbing his head. "So what's the plan? Are we going to wait for Sora and Xion to show up or go on without them?"

"We have such a big group. It wouldn't be exactly fair for them if they had to deal with the Grimm all by themselves. Some of us should stay just to make sure that Sora and the others are ok." Kairi says, receiving a nod.

"Well, why don't we leave Sora's counterparts. They seem like they don't want to leave their spot anytime soon." Lea said pointing to Roxas and Ventus who were still sitting down.

"So you four of going to the cliff?" Roxas said standing up, brushing himself. "Alright. We'll keep an eye out for any Grimm or them."

"Thanks. We're counting on you." The four waved at the twins before running through the woods towards the cliff.

"I wonder. Do the chess pieces that we take make a difference?" Ventus ask taking out the black king chess piece.

"Doubt it. Maybe every group is going to be a team of 4. Chess has 16 pieces on each side with two special pieces being the same except King and Queen. So perhaps that'll how they pick teams." Roxas speculates.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." A voice comes from behind Roxas to see a girl with a black bow on her head and Yang next to her. "That way of thinking makes a lot of sense to make the whole process fairly simple. I wouldn't blame them."

"In any case. Let's just choose one. Like this pony!" Yang said picking up a white knight chess piece.

"Say, you're the girl with the another one in the red hood who was hanging around with Sora yesterday," Ventus said thinking about it.

"Yep! I'm Yang. Nice to meet you." Yang introduced herself.

"Blake." The girl said.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas introduces himself.

"And I'm Ventus. Nice to meet you, Yang, Blake." Ventus said with a smile.

"So you two are twins? You don't see that very often." Blake said with Roxas and Ventus looking at each other before the two huddling each other.

"What should we do? We can't say that we're not twins. We look too similar." Roxas whispers to Ventus. Blake's ribbon twitches for a bit while the two was talking to each other in secret.

"Yeah. Let's just say that we are." Ventus said as the two nods before turning around to Blake.

"Ok… I just hope you two aren't evil. I have bad luck with twins as it is." Yang comments, reflecting Junior's club.

"AAH! Help me!" Someone shouting catches the attention of the four as they look at the forest to see…

The Final Piece

By: NexusEX

Chapter 4: Initiation Pt. 2

(Minutes before)

"Are we sure we know where we're going?" Xion asks, looking around. "I think we passed that tree several times now."

"Hmm." Sora stops for a second. He looks around and thinks a more before sighing.

"Well?"

"Sorry. I got nothing." Sora sighed with Xion facepalming. "What did you expect? When I was in a forest, I had wooden signs to show me or Tarzan. My sense of direction isn't good… I mean. I did well when I was steering a ship."

"So what are we going to do now?" Xion asks before the two gave it a thought.

"I got it!" Sora said before taking out Master Keeper. "Yeah. This should definitely work. Stand over there, Xion. I'm going to launch you up with wind magic."

"What?!" Xion exclaims.

"Ready? Here's goes!" Sora activates Wind Magic and launches Xion up high up in the air but doesn't realize how far he shot her up that she ends up getting caught by a giant Grimm. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Xion!"

Sora hears roaring noises coming from behind him and sees Grimm surrounding him. He gets into his battle position. "Now's not the time for you guys! I need to save Xion. Out of the way!"

"Sora!" Xion yells as loud as she cans while hanging on to the giant Grimm before looking over to see Ruby and Weiss hanging on.

"Don't ask anything!" Weiss yells at Xion.

"What's going on?!" Xion exclaims trying to hold on to the giant bird Grimm.

"It's nothing! We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby yells out.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss shouts back.

"In a good way?!"

"Does it sound good to you?!" Xion exclaims before looking down to see a temple. "There it is! The temple!"

"And how are we going to get down?!" Weiss exclaims at Xion.

"Well, why don't we just jump?!" Ruby said as both she and Xion jumped off the bird without Weiss noticing.

"What are you, insane?!" Weiss takes a few seconds to process. "Oh, you insufferable little-!"

Kairi, Lea, Isa, and Riku make it to the cliff and looks far out towards the temple.

"Look at the size of that thing. Glad we don't have to worry about that, am I right?" Lea asks with a chuckle.

"Lea… I don't believe this is the time for jokes… " Riku says before looking more into it. He takes out a Gummiphone and uses the camera feature to zoom in on the bird. "Did someone just jump off that thing?!"

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken Riku. There is no possible way for someone to get up there and have the courage to jump off it at once." Isa said before receiving the phone himself. "My god. Who thought of something like that?"

"Sora… No. Even he wouldn't pull something THIS crazy… would he?" Riku said giving it a thought.

"Ah. If it was, he'll be fine. That's near Roxas and Ventus." Lea said shrugging it off.

"I hope that you're right, Axel," Kairi says with a look of concern.

Sora was in a huge state of panic right now. He had wasted so much time fighting off the Grimm that had surrounded him and was now using Flowmotion and going towards the direction of the bird type Grimm was heading towards until he sees Xion falling down with Ruby. "No! I'm coming!"

Xion flips midair before grabbing onto Ruby while slowly descending thanks to Xion's glide.

"Wow. How are you doing this? Is it your semblance?" Ruby asked, forcing Xion to give some thought on the subject.

"No… more like a special thing that I can do?" Xion said.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Ruby replied.

'Oh thank god.' Xion thought before her grip starts to waver. "Ah! Ruby! I'm losing my grip on you!"

"Aah!" Ruby said trying to readjust herself, which forces Xion grip to fail. "Aah! I'm falling!"

"Do you guys hear that?" Roxas asks looking around. Yang was trying to catch Blake's attention who looks up to see Ruby falling.

"Heads up!" Ruby yells as Sora uses the momentum of kicking off the tree, about to catch Ruby before the impact of Jaune being launched off sends the three in one direction clashing into a tree.

"Ow… What just happened?" Sora grunts wall hanging off a branch.

Xion slowly glides down next to Roxas and Ventus. "Well… At least she's fine? Roxas! Ventus!"

"Hey, Xion! Are you alright?" Roxas asks receiving a nod.

"Did you two just fall down from the sky? From where-" Blake questions.

"I-"

Yang was interrupted as the group focuses on an incoming Ursa looking injured before falling to the ground.

"Yeehaw!" An orange haired girl yells before turning around. "Aww. It's broken. Eeew..."

A boy in green comes near the Ursa looking out of breath. "Nora? Please… don't ever do that again."

The girl named Nora had made a dash to the temple and picks up a white rook before posing to herself with a cheerful grin.

"Nora!" The boy exclaims.

"Coming Ren!" Nora said with a smile.

"I'm lost. What's going on right now?" Ventus comments looking at his twin and Xion who both shrug.

"All I'm wondering is what kind of person rides on a black monster… bear?" Roxas questions.

"I-" Yang tries to speak up before being interrupted again by a growling Deathstalker chasing a girl with red hair.

Sora flips himself to be stable on the tree branch before looking to see Ruby. "Hey, Ruby! Glad to see your alright!"

"Yeah. Just peachy." Ruby and Sora jump to the temple with Jaune struggling to keep hold.

"Sora! Ruby!" Jaune yelps

"Ruby? Sora?" Yang questions.

"Yang!" Ruby said excitedly, finally being able to see her sister.

"Roxas! Ven! Xion!" Sora calls, dashing to the three.

"Sora!"

"Nora!" The girl jumped in between the six making everyone jump a bit.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake questions once again, with Yang looking terribly angry.

"Grrh! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang yells.

…

"That was two seconds," Roxas said before looking up. "Oh dear."

"Yang…" Ruby pulls at his sister's shoulder.

"I didn't literally mean two seconds," Yang muttered before looking up as does everyone else.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss exclaims out loud.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby comments.

"We really didn't have a landing strategy. It does make sense." Xion said with a sigh.

"She's going to fall," Blake adds in.

"She'll be fine."

"She's just let go." Sora comments.

"She's falling," Ren said bluntly.

Jaune who finally got free of the branch and sees Weiss falling before psyching himself and jumps in to save her. He does grab her before saying. "Just dropping in?" The two look down for a second and realize that they're going to fall. "Oh god."

The two hold each other before falling down with Xion summoning a small wind spell for both to land on their feet safely. Cept Jaune who fell face first into the dirt. Weiss walks up to the group before looking at Xion. "Thank you… Though leaving me on the Nevermore was uncalled for!"

"Sorry sorry sorry. We were panicking!" Xion said apologetically before the redhead girl gets knocked back to the group.

"Great. Now we can all die together." Yang jokes pessimistically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said with a smile before charging towards the Deathstalker.

"This can't be good," Roxas said before summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper to charge in after her. Roxas was right as Ruby's attack proved ineffective and she started to retreat only to get stuck by the Nevermore's talons. Once realizing that Ruby was in danger, Yang tried to rush after her sister who was moving through the talons easily thanks to Roxas slicing them away but they weren't going to make it.

"You are so childish," Weiss comments as she blocks the Deathstalker's pincer attack.

"Oh good. Looks like Weiss made it in time." Sora said with a sigh of relief.

Roxas tosses Oblivion and Oathkeeper breaking through the feathers giving Yang enough space. "Go on ahead. I'll regroup with the others."

"Thanks, Roxas!" Yang said before embracing her sister.

"What did you talk to Ruby about?" Ventus asked Weiss who just came back with Roxas.

"We just made a compromise. Nothing really special." Weiss said towards Ventus.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune points to the Nevermore as Yang and Ruby reach the others.

"We can't exactly defend ourselves against that thing. It's way too far for our weapons." Xion said giving it a thought.

"Any bright ideas would be nice." Roxas pitches in.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said looking at the chess pieces.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"So we're fighting… to run away?" Sora asked receiving a nod. "Great. That's something that works for me."

Ruby, Jaune, and Sora look at the chess pieces. Ruby takes a white knight piece, Jaune takes a white rook piece, and Sora takes a white king piece and stares at it intensely before looking back at the others with a smile.

The twelve run towards the cliff with the Nevermore and Deathstalker on their trail. After a good solid dash, the Nevermore shoots its talons at the group separating Sora, Roxas, Xion, and Ventus from the others as the Deathstalker continues to chase the eight. The eight were about to follow before feeling something from behind something.

"Now ain't this something special. The four people… all connected by Sora's heart is standing right in front of me." The four realize by the voice and turn around to see Xigbar coming from a portal of darkness.

"Xigbar!" Sora yells out as everyone takes out their Keyblades.

"Woah there pal. I'm not here to fight. You can put away the Keyblade. I just wanted to check up on my pals. No harm with that, right?" Xigbar chuckles with a smile.

"Why are you here? How did you even find this place?" Roxas questions.

"Oh please. If you're here then obviously something suspicious is being protected here. Like the Keychain?" Xigbar smiles as everyone is taken back. "Oh? So I'm right? Of course, I'm right. The old coot knew from the start that it was here."

"Well? If you knew where it is, why don't you take it?" Xion asks.

"As if. You know just as well as I, where exactly the final piece is. The exact place of it. All we know is that Ozpin fellow is the key to finding it, wherever it is. We thought about taking him… but he does have quite the combat skills so that's a no for now. So in the meantime, we're rebuilding our ranks after what happened at the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Just get to your point already. I'm sick of it!" Ventus exclaims angrily.

"Oh but I did. I'm here to make sure that you always keep your eyes peeled. Who knows when we'll come." Xigbar turns around and walks towards a portal. "I want one last clash before it's all over. Oh. But it's rude of me to leave you guys all alone. So I'll give you a pal to be happy with. Be good now. Bye Bye."

Xigbar leaves as the ground shakes around the four. A massive white creature appears in front of the two.

"A Twilight Thorn!" Roxas exclaims readying himself to fight.

"That's one big nobody. How do we take it down?" Sora asks getting ready for the fight.

"Aim for the head. That's the only real way to take it down. Also, be careful. Even though it's huge, it's really fast and flexible." The Twilight Thorn stares at the four before a flash of light blinds the group.

"GAAH!" A voice exclaims while everyone barely regains their vision.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is NexusEX with another chapter of The Final Piece. So here really have the impact of how the Kingdom Hearts series is going to impact the RWBY series as a whole. So let's go step by step on how's it going.**

 **So we're seeing the beginning part of RWBY, we have to place everyone in the school at some part so this is the best way to do it. So the process is slow and it feels like a rehash but don't worry. There's going to be a major impact that won't be in the RWBY series that will be implemented so be patient for that.**

 **Now we have Xigbar coming to taunt the cast as mostly everyone in the Organization did during Kingdom Hearts 3 and this is no exception. However, in terms of actual impact is going to show. It feels like this is just empty words but I have somewhat of a plan with how this fanfiction is going to vary compared to RWBY. So keep a look on about that. If you liked, please follow, favorite, and comment on both me and this fanfiction. If you have any criticisms, please share it to me via PM. With that being said this is NexusEX signing off. Stay classy!**


	5. Service

Ozpin looks at his Scroll, examining the cameras as he saw the whole scene unfold between the Keyblade Wielders and Xigbar. "They have already begun to make their move…"

"Is something the matter Professor Ozpin? You seem deeply troubled." Glynda asks with concern to the headmaster.

"Organization XIII… A group that cannot be taken lightly against." Ozpin continues to look at Xigbar.

"The one that attacked you back then? Should we take some precaution." Glynda asks.

"Leave them be." Ozpin examines the footage to see the Twilight Thorn appearing and grabs Ven before tossing him in the air. "We need to make sure. I have faith in Master Yen Sid but I must learn what exactly that they can do."

"You're right," Glynda said, looking at Ozpin. "Are you okay? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine Glynda. Organization XIII. They trouble me. I just hope that we can manage with such powerful foes. Even with our new allies protecting us." Ozpin said with a raspy voice.

The Final Piece

By: NexusEX

Chapter 5: Service

* * *

"So you will send Keyblade wielders to help this school from this so called Organization. Is that correct?" Ozpin asks, talking to a mystical orb on his desk. "Alright. Thank you very much Master Yen Sid. I will not fail the task that you gave me."

The orb's light disappears as Ozpin places the orb in a drawer and closes it before looking out of the clock window that he has before hearing a sound coming from right behind him. It was the sound of footsteps moving closer and closer. Ozpin realizing that he was in danger, spins around and dodges a red laser bullet, barely missing his neck.

"Nice moves you got there. Shows that you got some experience in your belt." Xigbar said with a smile while resting his bowgun around his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that you know why I'm here so why don't we skip the fighting and you hand me the keychain."

"I see. You are an Organization XIII member. Which means." Ozpin grips his cane and dashes towards Xigbar. Xigbar only smiles and starts shooting bullets at Ozpin before teleporting to other parts of the room, always having some kind of distance between the two.

'He's smart. With his ability, if that's his semblance… teleportation plus long-range combat is the ideal combination but.' Ozpin thought before glowing in green light as his speed increases. He rushes up to Xigbar and jabs him multiple times, launching him towards the clock part of the tower. Xigbar drags his feet on the ground before teleporting in front of Ozpin's face, upside, and floating in the air. This catches the Headmaster off guard and was shot multiple times in the chest by Xigbar's bullets.

"That burns…" Ozpin grunts before rubbing his chest, smacking Xigbar multiple times. "It seems as if you can't teleport whenever you want. Almost like there's some kind of cool down. Otherwise, you wouldn't have taken those blows."

"Guess you aren't the head honcho for nothing." Xigbar grunts before teleporting and floats in the air and starts shooting at Ozpin who deflect and dodges the bullets with ease. "This is getting annoying quickly though."

Xigbar charges his twin Sharpshooters aiming it towards Ozpin.

"I don't think so." Ozpin crouches down and slams his cane into the ground summoning a green barrier around him before charging towards Xigbar who smiles, evilly before teleporting behind Ozpin, and his arms still in portals where they were inside Ozpin's barrier, aiming at the back of Ozpin's head.

"Gotcha now!" and he lets it rip, forcing Ozpin to slam against the wall, trying to recover from the attack. "I'm actually surprised that you're alive after that. But to be fair, it would make it harder for me to find the keychain so I'm glad."

"You're power… I thought it was full body teleportation. You can summon portals?" Ozpin questions resting on the wall.

"Nope both are wrong. I manipulate space." Xigbar says while resting Sharpshooter on his shoulder before walking towards Ozpin. "You're out of your league, old man. This is the Organization after all. Why don't you just give up and hand over the keychain to the X-blade? It's better than losing you life, ain't it?"

"Giving it to you is basically destroying my whole world and all of the others. No matter which choice that I made, everything is lost." Ozpin said standing up, barely.

"True. But whether you suffer or not is out of the question, old man." Xigbar raises Sharpshooter at Ozpin's head. "Tell me where it is. Save me the trouble of b-"

Before Xigbar finished, he heard wings flapping as he looks up. "A crow?"

"Qrow!" Ozpin yells out loud towards the bird. The crow changes into a human as he takes out his blade and tries to slice Xigbar who jumps back. "Thank you."

The man named Qrow nods before looking straight at Xigbar. "No prob, Oz. Now. I don't know exactly what you want, but I'm going to have to ask you leave."

"Sorry but that's not happening. I'm not leaving without the" Xigbar senses something and turns around and dodges stones being tossed at him and aims his Sharpshooter at both Qrow and Glynda, who entered the room and was the one that threw the rocks at Xigbar. Ozpin who was still groaning about his wounds stands up at prepares to fight Xigbar.

"On second thought. Three on one doesn't seem like favorable odds. You win for now, but I'll be back." Xigbar smiles before opening a portal of darkness and walks into it as it closes up. Once they fully think that Xigbar is gone, both Qrow and Glynda rush over to Ozpin who had fallen to the floor.

"Oz, you alright?" Qrow asks with concern.

"I'm… fine Qrow. These wounds are nothing…" Ozpin coughs a bit while taking deep breaths.

"You don't sound fine Ozpin. We're taking you to the medical room." Glynda and Qrow each pick up one of Ozpin's arms and takes him to the hospital room and lays him down on one of the beds.

"Thank you, you two for assisting me." Ozpin groans while resting in the bed.

"Oz. Mind filling us in who exactly was that?" Qrow asks the headmaster.

"Qrow, now's not a good time. We should let him rest." Glynda said looking at Ozpin who had passed out due to his wounds and exhaustion. "I'll get the nurse. You should be heading out yourself."

"Yeah. I came to check in before heading out. Make sure that Oz is alright. Don't want him resurrecting him out of nowhere." Qrow said before leaving the two. Glynda, on the other hand, walks towards the safe and inputs a code and handprint before opening it to reveal a bottle with a yellow liquid inside it and pours the contents into a cup, secures the bottle back in the safe, and returns to Ozpin.

"Who on earth would cause something like this?"

* * *

"What the heck?! Let go of me!" Ventus yells trying to escape the grip of the Twilight Thorn while failing miserably.

"Ven! We'll save you!" Sora said trying to slash the legs of the Nobody which was like rubber and was launched back because of it, crashing into ruins.

"Sora!" Roxas yells back before jumping in the air and summons pillars of light to try and keep the Nobody's arm in place. Roxas slices the Twilight Thorn's face multiple times as it was stuck in place due to the pillars of light before shooting vines from its face, making Roxas dodge falling down, landing next to Xion. "It's not letting Ven go at all."

"We can't aim at the hands because of how thin they are. They're thin but still have a lot of power which means we might hit Ven." Xion said trying to assess the situation. The pillars of light disappear. "We don't have a lot of options except to try and defeat it as fast as possible."

Before Roxas could respond, the Twilight Thorn tossed Ven in the air who was dazed from the lack of oxygen in his body due to being squeezed for a long period of time. It wasn't until he really felt the wind on his face, that he opened his eyes to see the Twilight Thorn about to smack him, so he spins in the air just to barely dodge the attack and smacks the Nobody with his Keyblade before falling to the ground next to Roxas.

"Eugh. My stomach." Ventus groans before holding his stomach area. A green aura surrounds him as Sora dashes up to everyone. "Thanks, Sora."

"No prob Ven. What is it doing?" Sora questions as blue static coming from the Twilight Thorn's hands. It raises it's hand and a blue orb of energy appears all of a sudden.

"Get back!" Roxas yells before tossing Oblivion to counter with the energy orb causing a huge explosion that knocks everyone back, crashing into a few trees. "Ow… Damn it. I remember that attack."

"We need to finish this quickly. We don't have enough time!" Xion groans before seeing Sora recovering and standing up in front of them and readies Master Keeper.

"Guys. I have a plan. Mind helping me?" Sora asks the others, who all look at each other before smiling.

"Right. What's the plan?" Ventus asks as Sora whispers the idea to them while the Twilight Thorn recovers. "Not bad Sora. I expected that from you though."

"Think you guys got me covered?" Sora said, receiving a nod. "Right. Let's go!"

Roxas summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper back into his hands before engulfing himself in light and shoots orbs at the Twilight Thorn, while Xion was running towards the nobody and jumps up, slicing it a few times catching it's attention as it tries to grab her.

"Pay attention!" Roxas calls out slicing an X at the back of the Twilight Thorn's head knocking it forward onto the floor. "Now!"

Ventus and Sora were a bit of a distance away from the two who smiled as Sora readies Master Keeper and goes into Second Form. "Ready Ven?"

"You got it Sora." Ventus activates a Gravity Spell forcing Sora to stand horizontally on a tree before summoning wind magic to launch Sora at the Twilight Thorn at high speeds as he charges his attack.

"Zantetsuken!" Sora grips Master Keeper in a reverse grip and slices horizontally at the Nobody's head with a full decapitation as the Twilight Thorn turns into smoke before disappearing. The momentum that Sora had carried on over knocking him into a couple of trees, as his teammates rush over to him.

"Nice job Sora. Only you would pull off a plan as crazy as this one." Roxas says as he extends his hand for Sora to take and graciously accepts it before being supported by the twins.

"Come on. Let's take you to the cliff. That must have dealt a number on you." Ventus said.

"Yeah. No kidding." Sora said in response.

"When we get to the cliff, I'll give you a healing potion," Xion says with a smile as the four slowly walk to the cliff together.

* * *

The sounds of people being cheerful as they were selected for their teams. Team JNPR and Team RWBY were one of the last ones to be announced leaving two more left for Ozpin to announce. "Isa Tsukino, Lea Kasai, Kairi Kokoro, and Riku Kurayami. You four collected the black and white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Relinquished (RLIK) led by Riku Kurayami."

"As expected. The obvious choice for the group would be the Keyblade Master." Isa comments with a smile.

"Congrats leader. We knew that you had it in you." Lea smirks while elbowing Riku's arm.

"Got to say. I wasn't expecting to fit the bill. I thought that Isa would be the one that would more qualified for the role" Riku said a bit embarrassed.

"We think that you're pretty capable yourself, Riku. We'll be in your hands starting today!" Kairi said with a smile.

"And finally. Sora Hikari, Roxas Lumen, Ventus Lumen, and Xion Memoriko. The four of you retrieved the black and white king pieces. From this day forward, you will together as Team Service (SRVX). Led by Sora Hikari." Sora had a face of shock while his counterparts were congratulating him. Ozpin lets out a small smile. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

Xigbar arrives to a room and looks around to see only Young Xehanort patiently waiting for him.

"What? Did you miss me? I feel charmed." Xigbar lets out a smug expression.

"Do not be ridiculous." Young Xehanort walks past Xigbar. "I gave what you said some thought… About not just trying to follow orders from my older self."

"Oh? And tell me. How did that go?" Xigbar asks with a smile.

"Surprisingly well. There's… a game that I want to try out with Eraqus. A shame that once this is all over, I'll go back to my time and forget everything." Young Xehanort said looking outside a window, staring at the stars.

"Then why don't we play? We got the time. Waiting for the right time to strike is boring sometimes. Need some way to kill it." Xigbar said with a sigh while Young Xehanort takes out a chess board and places 7 black pieces on Xigbar's side and takes out one white piece for himself.

'The way this game is setup… Maybe it's a game that someone with the book of prophecies made. No. That wouldn't make sense.' Xigbar thought before looking up. "So how exactly how do we play this?"

"You'll see. Just watch." Young Xehanort said placing the chess piece on the board.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, this is NexusEX with another chapter of the Final Piece. Today we see the gang getting their team names as well as who is leading them.**

 **To be honest, everyone saw Sora going to be the leader of his group for obvious reasons and Riku was going to be one as well has to do with him technically being the only other Keyblade Master in the group besides Sora. (And no. Ventus doesn't count as he technically doesn't have the title but does have the skills of one.) Now the really hard part. A team name with an R, I, L, and K, Q, L. That was probably the hardest thing to think about until I came with Relinquish.**

 **Relinquish, v, voluntary cease to keep or claim; give up. Not the best word to describe the group but kinda accurate. Everyone has given up something important during their path in the Kingdom Hearts series. Isa gave himself up to become a vessel for his jealousy and he wanted Lea back, Riku gave everything, even to the power of darkness to defeat Roxas to wake up Sora, Lea gave up his chance to become a somebody again just to get Roxas, his most trusted friend back, and Kairi… gave her good luck charm to Sora giving them the feeling that the two are close together even if they are far away.**

 **In any case, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter of The Final Piece. If you enjoyed, why don't you consider following and favoriting this fanfiction and myself for more content. If you have any questions you can always ask me by commenting or PMing me at any time. I'll try to get back to you ASAP. This is NexusEX signing out. Stay Classy!**


	6. Beacon Academy

The sun slowly rises as the light peaks into the window of Team RLIK hovering over Riku's face. He opens his eyes and covers his face before getting out of bed and looks on his desk. On it was a Scroll that everyone in both his team and Sora's team has received from Ozpin.

'It's not that different from the Gummi Phone…' Riku says before turning on the phone and automatically receives an email from the school. Confused, the boy taps on the icon which opens up a school schedule for all of his teammates while looking at the time. "Looks like we should get ready."

Riku goes to Lea first and tries to wake him up. "Eugh… What's the problem? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Lea. You need to get up. We're training and protecting the Keychain in this school and we have to disguise ourselves as students. That means we have to go to classes." Riku said trying to shake Lea awake before giving up after a while. Afterward, he goes to Isa who seems grumpy but gets up without a hassle. "Kairi. Wake up."

"Mmh…" Kairi struggles a bit and tries to go under the covers while Riku sighs. "Five more minutes, alright?"

"No. We have to get up now. Class starts in 30 minutes." Riku said as Kairi jumps out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. "Well. That was fast… Now Lea."

"I got him," Isa said grabbing his pillow and smacks Lea out of his bed making him fly and crashes into the wall. "Try and sleep from that."

"Hey! That was uncalled for! You could've done it nicer!" Lea said standing up looking pissed as hell.

"Highly doubt that. You've been like this since we were kids. Let's get dressed and head to class." Isa said before walking to the bathroom door and tries to turn the nob. "Is there something wrong?"

"Give me a second, Isa! I'll be out in just a second!" Kairi said before coming out in a student's outfit. "You know. It's not that different from the school uniform on Destiny Islands."

"I don't think I ever saw our high school outfits… Everything happened during spring vacation." Riku said giving it some thought.

"Seriously? You weren't even in High School when it happened? Man, that sucks to hear." Lea applies some gel on his hair to keep it up. He puts the bottle away before putting on the boy's jacket but decides not to button it up.

"Well, we got this done at a reasonable speed. We should head to class." Isa said grabbing his scroll and pocketing it.

"Right let's move out," Riku said before opening the door. "I wonder… if Sora and the others are awake yet."

"Let's hope so. Class starts in 40 minutes after all. Sora sleeps a lot but Roxas and the others should be fine, right?" Kairi asks Lea who thinks about it.

Lea gives it a bit of thought. "Roxas and Xion were both heavy sleepers when we were working in the old Organization XIII."

"And what about Ven?" Isa asks. "How long has Ventus been sleeping again?"

The four look at each other before hurrying to Team SRVX's room.

The Final Piece

By: NexusEX

Chapter 6: Beacon Academy

There were loud bangs on the door of Team SRVX's room. The leader of the team, Sora groaned, Ventus covered his head with his pillow, Xion got up sluggishly from the noise, and Roxas got up and went to the door to see Team RLIK standing in front of them.

"Eh? What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Roxas mutters trying to wake up.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to wake you guys up. Even though we're undercover, we still have to go to classes as students." Riku said as he looks into the classroom. "It looks like you guys need to wake up. Class starts in 30 minutes."

Sora instantly opens his eyes as he jumps out of his bed. "We got what?! Oh no!"

"Looks like that got him up. We hope that you guys make it to class on time," Kairi said as Team RLIK walks away. Sora was fumbling for a second in a panic state before crashing into the closet in order to get his outfit on with Roxas just shrugging in confusion. Ventus and Xion wake up by all of the noise that Sora was making.

"What's so wrong with being late to class? I don't see the problem with being rushed." Roxas said before looking at his student uniform. "I mean… When I was in Twilight Town, all I had was homework. I don't remember school at all, to be honest."

"I remember when I trained with Aqua and Terra under Master Eraqus. He was quite strict on time for training as well." Ventus said shuddering to a faint memory in the past.

"I don't have any memories of school but the Organization is the next best thing. We had uniforms and all that, I guess." Xion said giving it some thought. "Now that I think of it. The Organization was kinda like school…"

That's when the three thought the same thing at the same time. "If teachers were like them… (Master Eraqus, Saix (when he was giving out missions in 358/2 days) We're in big trouble!"

Everyone from Team SRVX burst out of their room in a state of panic. They had… only five minutes left to get to class as they start bolting to class when a door opens revealing the members of Team RWBY. Then suddenly Team JNPR was following them as well.

"Ruby! You guys late for class as well!?" Sora asks receiving a nod from the team leader. "Looks like the same is for you, Jaune?"

"Yeah tell me about it. Being late on the first day. Never a pleasant feeling." Jaune said as everyone nods in unison.

"Let's just hope that the professor is late as well," Blake said herself.

"But it's hilarious that all of us were late together!" Nora lets out with a smile.

"Nora. I don't think that any of us are finding enjoyment out of this." Ren said.

The group of students makes their way to their classroom with Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch watching over them. Goodwitch looks at her watch while a bit of a disappointed look while Ozpin couldn't help but smile.

"Those children only have two minutes to get to class. Honestly. They should honestly be more responsible. Especially those warriors that Yen Sid sent." Glynda said with a judgemental tone.

"Let them be, Glynda. They may be Hunter and Huntress in training, and those warriors may be the universe's last hope… but they're still children. Even though they're responsibility is high, they have to still act their age. If they're constantly serious all the time, they'll morale will drop." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

"Perhaps you're right. They could at least be on time for class."

"Fair enough. Fair enough."

The twelve dash into their classroom with Jaune tripping making a huge pile at the entrance of the room with everyone looking at them.

"We're… on time… right?" Yang mutters out of breath as Ruby looks at her scroll and Sora looks over before the two looks at each other.

"Safe!" Ruby and Sora cheers in excitement before high fiving each other.

"Two slackers working together." Riku jokes with a smile.

"Calling it close, don't you think guys?" Lea said with a smug expression.

"We still came on time, Lea! We're fine." Ven stands up and brushes himself down.

"In any case. Let's take our seats before the Professor gets here." Weiss says taking her seat with Team RWBY in the front row with Team SRVX and Team JNPR went to the only available spot at the back. Then the professor of the class, Professor Port enters the class and starts giving his lecture.

"So this is Grimm studies? What exactly is the point in being in this class?" Sora asks the members of Team RWBY.

"Hmm. It's like them telling us what we can do in the real world. Experience, I guess." Ruby said in response with Roxas rising his eyebrow.

"Telling us what to do? He's just rambling on about his life story."

"Well, perhaps his story has some secret meaning. Some teachers teach in interesting ways after all." Weiss said trying to defend Professor Port but everyone looks at her with a "seriously" glance. "You… never know. This is our first day after all."

"You have a fair point, Weiss." Xion looks over to see Sora and Ruby goofing around by drawing a picture of Professor Port and shows it to their group making almost everyone laugh except Weiss who was honestly getting a little pissed off.

"You guys like that?" Sora asks.

"You're no Namine. That's for sure." Roxas jokes.

"Namine?" Ven was confused at first. "Oh right. Kairi's nobody."

"Careful. We're supposed to keep that a secret! We can't let anyone else know about the other worlds!" Xion whispers to her group members reminding them.

Blake's ribbon twitches again and gives SKRV a quick glance before looking back at Professor Port who was still continuing on his tale about himself. Meanwhile, Weiss was getting more pissed by the second just when Professor Port was about to finish his story.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port says before looking at the crowd with an authoritative manner. "Now. Which one of you possess that kind of quality?"

Weiss raises her hand. "I do sir!"

"Well now, Ms. Schnee. How about we test to see if you truly are capable?" Professor Port looks at the cage as Weiss stands up and leaves to go change into her combat outfit.

"Is it me or did you guys think that Weiss seemed a bit angry?" Jaune asks his team members and the members of Team RLIK

"Yeah. You're right. Weiss seemed a bit ticked off when she said that. I wonder if something happened to her?" Kairi says as Pyrrha looking at the two teams chatting in the front.

"Everyone doesn't seem off. They're just happily chatting away like nothing's wrong."

"Maybe a personal issue. We shouldn't really divulge into someone's business when they don't ask." Isa said as everyone nods.

"Though. It does make the noggin think a bit. Especially since it was turned off from that old story." Lea yawns a bit before looking over. "Oi. Ren. Shouldn't you wake up Nora?"

"Huh?" Ren looks over to see Nora resting her head on the desk while taking a nap before Ren nudges her awake. "Nora. You can't sleep in class. Get up."

"Five more minutes Ren," Nora mutters.

Ren sighs by the comment as Riku and Kairi couldn't help but laugh.

"Nora is like the female version of Sora," Riku says with a smile.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing, Riku," Ren responds before trying to get Nora up again.

Sora sneezes with a shiver before rubbing his arms.

"Are you ok, Sora?" Ruby asks as Sora nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe somebody was talking about me." Sora said with a smile as the door opens revealing Weiss in her combat outfit.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Yang comments as everyone nods in agreement. The seven looked at each other before cheering Weiss on.

* * *

 **Hello everyone that's currently reading this fanfiction! This is the author NexusEX with some random junk that came into writing this chapter. Now I said that I would change how exactly RWBY was going to go with all of the Kingdom Hearts characters here but that has to be moved a bit slightly in the future, mostly because we still need the Kingdom Hearts characters to be more situated. This means stuff like getting into classes and making a closer connection to the RWBY characters because we all know how long they're going to stay in this academy.**

 **I wanted this episode and the next episode to be like the KH characters settling in just like in any other school anime/manga where the new transfer student(s) (in this case, Sora and the others being in this new world for the first time). Establishing connections that can lead to plot progression, character development, and more is everything to a good story and fanfiction is no different. In any case, after this month's establishment, when I see you all again in June, we'll really get into the juicy stuff.**

 **This month the posts will be less frequent because of testing for college and stuff and that's the major priority over the next 3 weeks so being able to get anything this month is nothing less than a miricale. In any case. Thank you guys for reading. If you enjoyed, give this fanfiction a follow/favorite and comment if you have anything you wish to discuss. This is NexusEX signing off! Stay Classy~**


	7. The Local Bully

Weiss' fight with the Grimm was definitely a show worth seeing. The Grimm actually disarmed Weiss temporarily and she was trapped for a bit but luckily she used her air step ability to eventually stab the Grimm in the stomach area where it was most vulnerable killing it in one shot. But that wasn't the part of the fight that lingered in everyone's minds.

What happened was Weiss' outburst towards Ruby during the middle of the demonstration which still lingered in Ruby's head when she rushed out of the room to try to intercept her teammate. And that was what set Weiss off as she lets out a serious rant about Ozpin making a mistake in making Ruby team leader and walks off, leaving Ruby to sulk about what just happened. When she turns around she sees Professor Ozpin standing in front of her. He gave words of wisdom to Ruby about being a leader and such before walking away finding Sora peeking around the corner.

"You know if you wanted to say something Sora. Wouldn't it have been better if you were the one who said it?" Ozpin asks Sora who nervously chuckles before scratching his face.

"I just thought that it would be better if someone as wise as you would be better," Sora says with a chuckle. "Actually. It was Riku's idea and I just listened to him."

"I see. In any case, you don't need to worry. Ruby will be fine if she puts some time into it." Ozpin looks over to see Ruby running off towards the directions of the dorms. "I was aware that something was going to happen but still. Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem!" Sora said before as Ozpin leaves him to himself before walking away and sees Roxas, Lea, and Xion walking towards the balcony area before bumping into Weiss as they all take a step back after what just happened.

"Oh. That's the girl who had a total meltdown earlier. And here I thought that I was hotheaded." Lea said holding a sea salt ice cream as soon as Weiss was out of hearing range.

"Don't be like that, Axel. I'm sure that Weiss was going through something." Xion said trying to defend Weiss.

"Yeah yeah. You're right. I shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"In any case. I'm glad that we found this place yesterday." Roxas said as the three walk outside as they stare at the sunset. "Brings back good memories."

"Yeah. This'll never get old." Lea examines the sun before sitting on the railing and takes out his ice cream as Roxas and Xion follow after. "This is the start of something awesome! I'm telling you guys!"

"I just feel like we're missing something," Xion said as she turns around to see Isa walking towards the group. "Hey, you made it!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss something like this." Isa said sitting next to Lea before taking out his ice cream and the four stare at the sunset.

The Final Piece

By: NexusEX

Chapter 7:The Local Bully

(The next day)

Sora wakes up rather early as he makes his way to the cafeteria for breakfast as he bumps into Ruby on the way. "Oh hey, Ruby. How's it going?"

"Sora! I'm alright. Nothing special. Did you wake up earlier than usual as well?" Ruby asks as Sora nods rubbing his eyes. "I can tell. Well, I'm glad that I don't have any classes today. This week has been crazy."

"You're telling me. I just find it weird that we don't have class every day. Though most of the time I don't understand anything making Riku and Kairi help me." Sora scratches the back of his head. "So how are things between you and Weiss?"

"Oh better. Professor Ozpin gave me a small lecture of what it takes to be a leader and I took it to heart. And Weiss said that she'll try to be a better team member."

Sora does a small cheer to himself while Ruby was confused by his reaction as he quickly brushes it off. "So. What do you have planned for today since we don't have classes?"

"I don't know. Play games, work on Crescent Rose, fun stuff. You?"

"I uh... got nothing." Sora shrugs. "I guess just go with whatever happens and work from there."

"Well, we could hang out if you're cool with that." Ruby offers to which Sora happily accepts as the two make their way down to the cafeteria to see it quite full with students trying to eat quickly and hurry on to their class. "Guess everyone doesn't have the leisure of having a free day today."

"Well, I guess we enjoy what we get." Sora grabs a plateful of pancakes with Ruby before sitting down. "Still. This place is massive. I don't even know where anything is. I need a map."

"I'm pretty sure that the school as brochures with maps in them. You sound like a character who can't do anything unless they get a certain key item." Ruby said watching Sora happily dig into his food. "Hey, Sora. I got a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

"You seemed to know a lot of people, right? Where did you guys go to school?" Sora stops eating and starts thinking of a bunch of excuses before coming up with one.

"We... all are from a far away and secluded place. Nothing special. You've probably never heard of it." Sora said causing Ruby to give him a questioning look before dropping it.

"Ok fine. Then can you tell me more about that special weapon you had? The Keyblade. You said it was a magical weapon that can open locks but I've never heard of it."

Sora once again panicked but remembered something that everyone agreed upon when if anyone was asked for the origin of the Keyblade. "Let's just say, there are so few of them that the knowledge of them was just never really out there."

"A mega cool weapon that can transform itself and unlock any locks sounds awesome... Can I hold it later!? I want to try it out!" Ruby said as she exploded. She was holding her anticipation about that weapon for quite some time.

"S-Sure but just to let you know that it'll go back to my hands after a bit." Sora chuckles as the two finished their food and made their way to the arena. Sora summons Master Keeper and expects it thoroughly. 'You know... I feel like I have some kind of connection with this. But I don't know what.'

"Sora? Hello... Are you there?!" Ruby said trying to get Sora's attention. "You were zoning."

"Sorry. Here, you wanted to check it out?" Sora says handing it to Ruby who examines it eagerly and almost looks like she was about to drool over it. After a few practice swings trying to test it out and examining it thoroughly, she hands it back to Sora as it disappears. The two made their way out of the building and made it Sora stretches before yawning. "Man such a great day, today. I could go for a nap..."

"What!? Sleeping on a day like this!?" Ruby exclaimed with shock. "Are you addicted to sleep?"

"I did sleep through an important exam... and when I'm not busy, I guess I sleep a lot," Sora says turning around before bumping into a person and falling onto the floor. "Ow... Sorry about that."

"Hey. Watch where you're going, punk." The man said with a glare at Sora.

"Hey. That's uncalled for. Sora said that he was sorry." Ruby said before helping the boy up. "You alright?"

"Perfectly fine..." Sora muttered before muttering 'what's this guy's problem?'.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? Because I thought I heard something." The boy said grabbing Sora's shirt and lifted him up with ease. "Just to let you know, I don't take a lot of crap."

"I'll keep that... in mind. Can you please let go of me?" Sora tried to escape the guy's iron grip without fail.

"Hey let him go," Ruby yelled out as Cardin just simply pushes her away.

"Ruby! Oi!" The boy had no intention of letting go as Sora raises his shoes and kicked the guy's face and pushed himself away. "Ah jeez. The fairies aren't going to like this..."

"Sora! Are you ok?" Ruby exclaims.

"Yeah. Fine. What about you?" Sora asks as Ruby nods. They both look at the guy who was groaning as he rubs his face.

"Cardin, are you alright?" One of the guys asked as the team leader named Cardin stands up.

"You little piece of shit," Cardin said walking to Sora and Ruby who prepare to fight but were shocked when Cardin suddenly stopped.

"If you are going to fight then do it in a better manner," Glynda said walking behind them. "Sora Hikari and Cardin Winchester... The best thing to do is take this down to the arena. That way we can keep this civilized. Will there be a problem with this?"

"Hmph. Not at all." Cardin said behind Sora's back.

"I do have a bit of a problem with that," Ruby said towards Glynda. "I need to teach this guy a lesson as well."

"While I would normally not allow this, I guess an exception can be made. You two will be facing two members of Team CRDL. That is all." Glynda moves to the arena for preparations as Cardin purposely bumps into Sora and Ruby.

"It's time for you to learn some respect around here." Team CRDL walked away as Sora and Ruby stand up and brush themselves.

"I can't seem to get away with jerks. It's like every world..." Sora mutters to himself.

"Sora... Are you ok?" Ruby asks Sora nods in response. "All right... Time to show him what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" The two high five each other before running to the arena.

* * *

"Sora and Ruby are fighting Cardin Winchester in the school arena!?" Jaune exclaims hearing the news from Team SRVX and Team RWBY.

"I can hardly believe it myself. Sora would never fight someone unless he absolutely had to." Kairi said thinking about it.

"Still! If this Cardin does anything to my sister, he's going to have a few bones broken!" Yang said getting a little pissed off. "Sora better take care of her or else..."

"Sounds like you're a dad giving your daughter away," Lea comments to Yang who gives him a glare before chuckling at the joke. "Guys. We shouldn't sweat it. This is Sora we're talking about. He'll be fine with Ruby."

"I believe so too, Lea. But you never know." Ventus said letting out a sigh.

"That doesn't sound very confident, Ventus. Is there something wrong?" Blake asks Ventus who shakes his head.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just surprised." Ventus chuckles before scratching his head.

"Still. What's this guy's problem? He sounded like quite the jerk." Xion comments.

"Perhaps so. There will always be scum and this school is no exception." Isa responds.

"Wow. Mr. Wolfie is a bit moody today." Nora jokes as Isa gives her a glare.

"She's not wrong Sa-Isa." Roxas corrected himself for a second. "Your hair and your scar do make you look somewhat like a wolf. Especially with your moon powers."

"Moon powers? What does he do? Turn into a rabid creature that howls at the moon with ferocious energy?" Nora asks as all the Keyblade wielders chuckle.

"Not entirely off. Pretty close in fact." Lea comments before getting smacked in the head by his childhood friend.

"I think we all kinda got off track," Pyrrha said as everyone looks at each other.

"Guess we just lost track after making fun of Wolfie." Kairi jokes.

"Is that going to be my nickname from now on?" Isa grunts as everyone nods. "Just fantastic..."

"Getting back on track... If the whole scene went exactly as Sora and Ruby said to us, then he's just your average bully. Nothing to really pay mind to." Riku said as everyone nods again.

"In any case. I think we should go watch the fight just in case." Weiss proposes to the group.

"That sounds like the right thing to do." Ren agrees as everyone stands up before making their way towards the arena.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, this is NexusEX back with another chapter of The Final Piece. You know how I said I was going to divulge two chapters into character bonding and all of that stuff? Well... I may have changed that to more. This fanfic isn't going straight into the series canon and sometimes, everyone needs a focus that is seperate from the MAIN character (Sora and Ruby) which will take place after this fight with Cardin. And yes, even after this fight, he's still going to be a douche to everyone else. Bullies just don't turn nice after one flop. It's going to take some serious rehash before they finally get it. In any case, this is NexusEX signing off! If you liked this chapter, why don't you follow and favorite this fanfic and leave a comment on how I can improve. With that being said... Stay Classy!**


	8. Arena Match

The members of Team SRVX, RLIK, RWBY, and JNPR made their way to the arena to see quite the number of students in the stands preparing to watch the show.

"Wow. We got quite the crowd. Which only means one thing!" Yang exclaims before rushing off to do her own thing.

"What kind of idea could you do in a place like this?" Jaune questions after being knocked down by an unsuspecting person who was cheering.

Roxas notices and helps the guy up before looking around. "Is fighting really that popular here?"

"It is a fighting school," Ren states with his usual calm demeanor. "I wouldn't expect anything else besides an uproar."

"Hey, guys! Sora and Ruby are making their way to the stage." Lea says pointing towards the two figures making their way to the arena.

The Final Piece  
By: NexusMHX

Chapter 8: Arena Match

"You know. I had no idea what to expect when I entered this school." Sora says while examining Master Keeper in his hands. He looks over to Ruby who was giving him a confused expression by what he meant. "Well… I didn't expect to be facing off a bully on day 2 of school. That's for sure."

"Honestly. Same here. I was expecting a day of relaxation with one of my friends. But looks like our time was cut short, huh." Ruby comments while swinging out Crescent Rose around in its scythe form.

"Well if we finish this up rather quickly, we'll still have half a day to goof off however we want. I could go for a little nap." Sora gets into battle position with both Cardin and another member from team CDNL, Russel Thrush standing on the other side of the arena.

Glynda goes to the middle of the arena before readjusting her glasses while holding a tablet. She taps a few buttons before a massive screen lights up with the contender's aura level. "All right. We will be practicing tournament style rules for this match. The rules are quite simple. Contenders are knocked out of the battle by falling below an Aura Level of fifteen percent or knocked out of the fighting arena. Your aura levels are shown on the screen so we all can keep track."

With that Glynda walks offstage before looking to the side to see Yang who was happily setting up a betting station with many of the students waiting up in line. "Miss Xiao Long. I presume all the commotion around is quite productive?"

Yang slightly jumps a bit before turning over to Goodwitch while keeping her expression rather calm. "Yep! Nothing to see here! You don't need to worry about a thing!"

"Real smooth there." Lea jokes before placing his own bet into the pool with the others just staring in disbelief.

'These two are the same!' Everyone thought at the same time.

"Axel… Shouldn't you take this more seriously? Even though everyone is taking this as a sport, it is still a fight after all." Roxas comments.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. A little fun never hurt, right?" Lea smirks while nudging Roxas. "You should enjoy yourself a bit."

Roxas silently questions his friend before taking out a Lien card and placing it into the pile. "I guess I should try a few things."

"Then I'll place one as well if Roxas is going to participate!" Xion exclaims while taking out a Lien card.

"That's perfect! What about the rest of you? Are you guys going to bet? If Sora and Ruby win, we can get tons of dough!" Yang smirks devilishly while the others look at each other.

"I guess a little fun would be nice after everything that has happened," Ventus said taking a small interest.

"They do know that I can hear everything, right?" Glynda thinks to herself before looking at the two teams. "Alright. One last thing. There will be a time limit of five minutes. Alright… Begin!"

Cardin is the first one to attack as he goes straight to Sora swinging his mace with a surprising amount of speed. Though Sora is able to dodge while getting a quick slice before rolling away.

'This guy is fast… He's a brute like Pete yet how is he able to swing that mace with such speed?' Sora thinks to himself.

Meanwhile Ruby shoots Crescent Rose giving her a good boost of speed while charging at Russel who prepares his daggers and blocks the first strike from the scythe. Ruby grunts with the clash before spinning around and trying another swing which he tries to dodge without getting scrapped from the slice.

Russel lands a few steps back before going towards Sora who was doing his best countering Cardin's blows. Ruby realizing that rushes towards the scene but gets there too late as Sora is knocked back down by the tag-teaming duo.

"Sora!" Ruby yells out before running over towards the boy and helps him up.

"Thanks." Sora looks over at Russel and Cardin who high-fived each other for overpowering him. "They're quite a team…"

"Yeah definitely. Do you got any ideas?" Ruby asks with Sora shrugging as he goes into his fighting position. "Me either…"

"Honestly. It's not that they're that tough. It's more of the problem that they separate us enough just to be able to take one down." Sora said looking at his aura level which still had 84% on it.

"So if we keep them close together, we can win without a problem," Ruby said. "Easier said than done… Wait a second. I got it!"

"You have something?" Sora asks as Ruby whispers it into Sora's ear. He listens to it with interest before nodding. Ruby goes off to the side while Sora steps forward to block the attack with Master Keeper before jumping off the floor to do a few midair slices near Cardin's head who can barely block some of the blows while the others land a few cuts. Sora jumps on Cardin's shoulder giving him enough air to jump over Russel and kick him towards his team member before letting out a quick blizzard spell freezing their legs together.

"What the?!" Russel lets out panicking while Cardin gets quite irritated and swings his mace to break himself free the ice. "Thanks."

"It's no biggie," Cardin comments before noticing that Ruby had disappeared. "Wait… Where's Red at?"

"Right here!" Ruby shouts with the two looking towards Ruby who shoots multiple bullets at the two. This catches them off guard as they did their best to dodge from the bullets while not paying attention to Sora who uses his wind magic to catch the dodged bullets hitting them from behind them.

"A pincer attack?" Glynda comments with interest while watching the fight.

Ruby kept on pulling the trigger before reloading while charging at the two as Crescent Rose turns back into it's scythe mode and lets out a massive diagonal swing slicing the two away near the edge of the arena but they manage to recover quickly enough to save themselves. They smirk while looking at each other before looking straight to see Sora twirling his Keyblade before thrusting straight at the two. The two duck down causing Sora to fly off the arena.

"Gaah!" Sora exclaims in shock before summoning wind to toss him in the air and falls straight onto Cardin and Russel. "Ow…"

"Hey! Get off us!" Cardin yells out under the weight of two people as Sora quickly gets off the two. "In any case! Shouldn't he be disqualified for going outside the arena?!"

Glynda adjusts her glasses while shaking her head. "For a "stadium out" the person's body or weapon touches somewhere outside the arena. And for the weapon, the person must be holding their weapon in order to be considered a "stadium out". Sora has done neither of those things so he is safe from being disqualified."

"Wait… How did he do that?! He was clearly flying in the air!" Russel questions before standing up and adjusts the grip of his daggers. "Could it be his Semblance that allows him to float in the air?"

'That was a bit strange… It was like he was pushed in the air instead of him levitating up. Plus I felt a little bit of wind when Sora saved himself.' Blake thinks to herself while looking at the members of Team SRVX and RLIK who didn't find think that any of this was weird.

"Sora. That was so cool! How did you do that? Was that your Semblance?" Ruby asks looking at the boy who was a bit taken back by the sudden questioning.

"My Semblance? I mean… I can control the elements. And so do the others. Though we all differ in some way or another." Sora said looking to his team members while scratching his head. The group had all thought of the same thing when they learned how exactly the world of Remnant worked. With this they kept their semblances to be the same, "elemental manipulation".

"Still. Controlling elements like that. It's like magic from those fairy tales that dad used to read Yang and me back when we were kids. You're full of surprises, Sora." Ruby says with a smile as Sora just rustles his hair while chuckling.

"You have no idea." The two soon remembered that they were at a match and they look towards their foes who were quite closing in on them as they both jump back to dodge the attack. Sora smirks as he goes into Second Form with his outfit transforming to a similar color of his previous outfit while twirling his Keyblade. He looks at the screen to see that they only had 1 minute left and he and Ruby are barely ahead in terms of aura level. "Let's make sure that we're still ahead Ruby!"

"Right!" Ruby dodges an attack before jumping in the air and shooting point-blank at Russel while knocking herself back a bit. Mid-air, she opens up Crescent Rose to stop her from flying off the arena before zooming around the two getting in small slashes with her Scythe. Meanwhile, Sora counters blow after blow with Cardin before thrusting his Keyblade at Cardin's armor breaking his guard. With this opening, Sora summons three orbs of light around him that damages Cardin slightly before exploding knocking him into Russel.

"Ruby! Knock them in the air!" Sora says before charging his Master Keeper as it glows a bright light. Ruby nods before running at high speeds and slices vertically knocking them in the air. "Chains of Light!"

The Master Keeper shoots out multiple golden chains as they wrap around the two with a tight grasp. Sora swings the key from side to side as he tries his best to control it before tossing both Cardin and Russel out of bounds. The bells ring with a ringtone celebrating the winners. *insert Final Fantasy VII victory music*

"The winner of this duel is Ruby Rose and Sora Hikari!" Glynda announces as the members of Team RWBY, JNPR, SRVX, and RLIK cheered with a few others while the other groaned.

"We're rich!" Yang cheers in excitement while shaking her booth with Lea is counting the Lien notes while where glasses over his eyes and a green hat and taps a few bits on the calculator.

"To the victors, come the spoils." Lea chuckles to himself.

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT?!" Everyone exclaims around Lea's apparel.

'What exactly was that?' Sora questions to himself while looking at Master Keeper. He thinks back to the golden chains that had wrapped Cardin with a sense of confusion. Sora starts thinking more about it before Ruby tapping his shoulder as he looks over.

"Sora, we won. You're staring off into space… Is something wrong?" Ruby asks with a hint of concern. Sora looks at the girl while shrugging.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what I just did." Sora said having his friend give him a confused look. Master Keeper disappears from his hand before Sora letting out a smile. "In any case. Let's go meet up with everyone else."

"Knowing my sister, I think she made a betting booth." Ruby jokes with both of them laughing before leaving the arena. "She probably struck it rich."

"Why? Did the whole school think we were going to lose?" Sora looks to the front to see their friends waiting in on them.

"That is exactly what happened. And we all did a little bet ourselves so we got a small bonus." Riku smiles showing his Lien notes. "Still. You getting into a fight with someone on your second day of school."

"It was kind of like when we were back at school on the islands. When Selphie and I were being bullied, you, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka would come to our rescue. I guess nothing changes, huh?" Kairi nods while looking at her Wayfinder.

"It was really crazy what you did, Sora. The way you saved yourself like that." Jaune looked impressed with the other members of Team JNPR and RWBY.

"It's nothing really… Just simple elemental manipulation. All of us have it except for me. I'm the only one that is kinda different." Isa comments trying to brush it off as nothing.

"You make it sound like nothing. Though people with having the same semblance is quite interesting." Ren says thinking about it.

"We can all do energy manipulation but we're all different. We all have our own distinct specialty. Like Ax…" Roxas stops midsentence before readjusting himself. His friends noticed it while the others didn't tell except for Blake. "Lea is good with fire manipulation and Ven is good with wind manipulation. So on and so on."

"I see. Though it's more of that you all branch off from one main semblance. That's quite rare but if you're all from the same area, maybe it's not that odd." Weiss nods.

"Anyway! Let's go do something! We still have half a day doing whatever we want!" Nora yells while running off causing everyone else to chuckle while slowly following the girl.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is NexusMHX here with a quick chapter. I would write a lot here but I'm currently on a time crunch so I'm just going to go through a few things while I'm here. The golden chains thing is something that I noticed with Master Keeper itself. Aqua and Eraqus were able to use those but that was only when they had Master Keeper so I'm making it like that, kinda like how every Keyblade in KH3 had their own special shotlocks. Seconds were how the members of Team RWBY and RLIK would fit into the world of Remnant and obviously they would do their research so they can keep the World Order, Ozpin knows because he's lived for a long time and such, so everyone has to keep their powers a secret. And plus, magic really isn't a thing in RWBY... Well there is but it's weird. In any case. I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit of what's to come. If you like this, please follow/favorite/comment on this for more content. That being said, this is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	9. Who to Trust

One of the new Organization members, Orion was sitting on the edge of a cliff looking towards Beacon Academy while holding out a harp styled bow. A portal of darkness opens up with a figure in the same dark coat walks over to him and sits down.

"Anything to report? Surely you've found something during your missions. Or have you just been wasting time, Orion?" The figure asks with Orion looks up.

"What do you take me for? I did my job and found something that we can do." Orion says before taking out a little device and clicks the button on the side opening up a 3d hologram of Beacon Academy and the surrounding area. "Now like every kingdom in Remnant, this place has many huntsman and huntresses. But there is an area which isn't so easily noticeable. A place where we can let our Heartless and Grimm run to the best of their abilities. Being distracted with the chaos, the rest of us…"

"Could take the final piece of the X-Blade… What other aspects are you including into this? A simple weakness in defense isn't sufficient enough." The figure questions looking at Orion who clears his throat.

"I also did a little scouting inside Beacon and learned that the students happen to be on a field trip. This should help this to our favor as there will be fewer people to guard it." Orion states looking at the hologram. "They're scheduled to leave around the middle of November. If we plan our attack then, our odds will be higher. How does that sound?"

"No. Waiting for that day runs the risk of Ozpin to take the item with him or pass it to the instructor in charge which would most likely be Glynda Goodwitch and if it is a field trip, everyone would be in the same general area." The figure starts going through the plans while motioning his hands like on a chessboard. "Even with an ambush, I doubt we can retrieve it… Unless we sacrifice one member from the Organization. But if it were to come to this case, then it would be best for us to wait until everyone comes back to Beacon Academy to strike."

"Eh? You make it all sound smart and all that but how exactly does that work? If they all return, wouldn't it make it that much harder to retrieve the keychain?" Orion asks before looking at the harp and starts playing a soft tune.

"Indeed while on paper it may sound like we're talking them at full force, it's not so simple. A trip requires moving from one location to another which causes energy. And since this is Beacon Academy, they are most likely going to do manual labor inside a Grimm infested forest. With that being in mind, we can attack them during a time of transition, a time where they will be weak from the moving, and a time where they are exhausted. Does that sound like a better idea?"

"When you put it like that, it does sound like a good idea. You go tell Xehanort." Orion continues to play his tune while the figure stares off into the forest. The figure listens to the tune before tapping his finger on his coat to the repeated rhythm which catches Orion's eye. "Huh. Never would've expected you to be the type for music."

"You can say that… It's a soft and calming tune. There's a lot of things that you don't know about me Orion." The figure sits down on the edge with the wind blowing off his hood revealing a black-haired man who was around his late 20s who looks at the stars.

"Well, I'm just glad to see that finally, someone sees music as it is. Something truly special… Though makes you think about what he's thinking. What exactly is he thinking about all of this?" Orion looks up at the stars.

"Never thought you were one to think too much about these type of things. Never took you for one of those types of people." The man chuckles with Orion taking fake offense to the statement before elbowing the figure.

"Ah shut up, Siris." Orion laughs a bit before playing a bit more on his harp-shaped bow in silence. "Crazy isn't it. Two years ago, if you told me we were doing all of this stuff, I would have said you were crazy."

Siris looks over at Orion before looking up. "Yep... Cept here we are."

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 9: Who to Trust?

'This library is quite massive. Learning the history of this world is going to take quite a long time.' Riku thinks to himself going through a certain section of Beacon's school library. He looks around before seeing Blake reading by herself. 'Oh. That's Blake... I would ask her but that would look weird. Guess the long way is the only way to go then.'

Riku makes his way to the tables to see most of the tables were empty except for the one that Blake was reading at. Having no choice, he walks over. "Hey. Alright, that I sit here?"

"I don't mind." Blake looks up slightly to see Riku holding a handful of history books. "Trying to get ahead of Professor Port's class?"

"Uh… Yeah. His stories are somewhat interesting but I'm more of someone who likes to learn by myself through experiences rather than having someone teaching me." Riku said as it was his best excuse. Blake took a little time thinking if what Riku said was true before going back to her book.

"You know. You and your friends seem to try and hide a lot of secrets. I hear you guys whispering. Some of them were interesting. Like heartless and nobodies and other worlds?" Blake puts her book down before looking straight at Riku. "Do you mind explaining?"

Riku was definitely taken back by what he heard before shaking his head. "That's quite a lot of stuff to explain. It's… complicated."

"I've seen complicated. Not a lot is going to faze me. So why don't you take it from the top? We got a lot of time." Blake said before seeing Kairi walking towards the group. "Perhaps you're trying to keep this a secret. I understand. I have my fair share of secrets so… I won't tell anyone what I heard."

"Y-Yeah thanks." Riku stands up and takes two books on the history of Remnant and dust before turning around to see his team member. "Oh, Kairi."

"Riku… Is something wrong?" Kairi asks as her team leader looks a bit flustered.

"It's something… Just get everyone. I need to go to the front desk." Kairi slowly nods before looking at Blake who was back to reading her book before walking away. Riku goes to borrow the books before making his way to the dorm rooms of Team RLIK where he opens it revealing the members of Team SRVX and RLIK.

"Riku. What's up with the sudden meeting? Is there something wrong that you wanted to talk about? Is it the Organization?" Xion asks with everyone looking at the one who called for it, also cautious if there was anything related to what Xion stated.

"Well. It seems that Blake happened to overhear us. Now she said that she'll hide our secret for now but some of us messed up." Riku says as everyone looks over to Sora.

Sora looks around before realizing. "Hey! I didn't say anything! I kept it all a secret. And if I did talk about it, I made sure we were whispering!"

"We may have let a few things slip out but it would've sounded like mumbo jumbo unless they could hear us whispering," Roxas says following up with what Sora said. "So Blake must have a really incredible hearing to even have a chance to be able to hear us."

"How good of a hearing do she have to be able to hear us like that? That isn't normal." Lea comments.

"Lea… What exactly is normal to you? We've all seen our own share of what people would call crazy stuff." Isa responds to which make Lea think to himself about.

"Guess we all need to think about what to do now. Blake said that she'll keep it a secret but we gotta be more careful. Master Yen Sid would not be happy if we drop everything about the World Order." Kairi states with everyone nodding.

Ven thinks about it before being the first one to speak. "Perhaps we should only talk about that stuff in here or with Professor Ozpin. That could be a start."

"That's something though there are definitely going to be slip-ups that we all are going to make." Riku looks around while thinking. "As I don't like to say it, withholding something like this is quite hard, even for me. We're going to be here for at most four years which means we're definitely going to make a mistake one of these days. Which means we got to do something about it."

"Hold on… You said that Blake knows and that she won't say anything. How do we know if she is really going to keep it a secret?" Isa states making everyone looking over at him.

"Hold on Isa. You don't mean to say that she's a rat or something right? She's one of our pals. We hung out and helped each other during the initiation." Lea said confused about his friend.

"Even if she helped us, what do we know about her. Close to nothing. She's reserved, always in a book. Not outgoing… Doesn't it raise anything suspicious with you all?" Isa says thinking about it.

"Well… When you say it like that, basically ANYONE could be a spy. But not everyone is a spy. Blake is one of our friends so I trust her." Ventus claims standing up.

"You don't know that for sure, Ven." Isa stands up from his bed before staring at Ven. There was a little tension in the air.

"Hey! We're trying to talk about how to avoid getting caught and keep the order, not fight about who to trust! So please sit down!" Xion exclaims as both Ventus and Isa look at each other before sitting down.

"... In any case. Best we can do is just not talk about it outside of the room if none of us have anything other good ideas." Kairi says receiving no arguments from her friends. "Was that all, Riku?"

Riku doesn't respond to Kairi as he looks deep in thought to Isa's statement. He looks over at Kairi before shaking his head. "Huh? Oh no. That was everything that I had to bring up."

Riku shakes his head before leaving with Kairi following him out the window with Sora staring. "What was up with him?"

Kairi catches up to Riku and pulls his arm having him face her. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird all of a sudden."

"It's nothing really. It's just something that Isa said is getting to me. I'm starting to have suspicions on Blake. She's hiding something more then she's letting on." Riku says before thinking about it. "She not speaking much is normal. She just could be that type of person. But it feels like she has a certain..."

"Darkness to her?" Kairi guesses as Riku looks over at her before nodding. "I've noticed that too... But her team members trust her. So why don't we just give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"Hmm... Yeah. You're right. I won't dig deep into it. Gotta have faith." Riku says before walking past her into the room. Kairi simply stares at him and smiles before turning her head as she thought she heard something.

* * *

"So this is where you've been all this time?" Ruby asks walking up to Blake with Weiss carrying a few books on Grimm studies and sitting at the desk.

'Where have I seen this before?' Blake wonders to herself before closing her book and stands up. The girl looks at both Weiss and Ruby, who was currently getting tutored from Weiss and thinks to herself before deciding to ask her teammates something. "Hey, guys. Can I ask you a question? Something has been on my mind."

"Huh? It's weird of you to ask something. What is it?" Weiss says stopping her teaching for a bit to look at her teammate.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby asks Blake who simply shakes her head.

"Nothing crazy. It's just what do you think about Sora and the others? Don't they seem a little… off to you?" Blake asks trying to get her teammates opinion.

"Sora and the others? They all seem pretty nice and cool." Ruby says giving her honest opinion with Weiss looking over at her team leader before lets out a small smile before answering Blake's question.

"They are all definitely weird in their own rights… but they are from a small island far from any massive city like Vale and such. So it does make some sense that they would all be weird if you really think about it. I wouldn't put much thought about it." Blake thinks about it for a bit before nodding.

"I guess so. But still. There's something weird about them… Thanks though." Blake says before walking off. The mystery of the group who all wielded these Keyblades, except Isa though he's weird in his own right, was eating Blake's concentration ever since they met during the initiation.

She goes around for a few minutes thinking about it before hearing a few voices behind the corner in a rather secluded part of Beacon Academy. She didn't want to overhear and be rude but she heard a weird thing as she hides behind a corner watching the scene unfold.

* * *

(A few minutes ago)

"Damn it all. Those two made a complete mockery of me! Everyone is looking down at me because of that one fight!" Cardin yells out in anger by himself. He kicks a wall in anger while pacing back and forth trying to calm himself a bit.

"Man. Are you still mad over a simple thing like that? You must be really petty to let out a fit over a little loss like that." A black portal opens up revealing a figure in a black hood walking towards Cardin. "Seriously. Getting your butt kicked by the Keyblade wielder must have really messed you up, eh? I swear I will never understand how most people act."

"Oi! Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Cardin looks at the figure with an irritated glance.

"No one special really. I'm just a guy who helps people in need. A miracle worker is what you would call me, I guess." The figure walks towards Cardin who feels a sense of uneasiness from him tries to hit him away. The figure simply blocks the blow before looking at Cardin and shakes his head. "Now that wasn't exactly nice now, was it? Here I am trying to offer you some help and you attack me."

"Get the hell away from me!" Cardin exclaims taking a few steps back before falling on his butt. The figure raises his hand which summons a black and purple key-shaped weapon with a guard the shaped of a star with the teeth of the key being similar looking stars. which made Blake react in shock taking a step making a small thud. The figure looks over at the corner and peeks over trying to make sure that no one was there.

"Perhaps I'm hearing of something… Doesn't matter really. Now then." The figure looks over at Cardin before pointing his Keyblade at him and shoots an orb of dark energy at him that hits him in the chest area. "Let's see how this works out."

The figure opens a dark portal and walks in leaving Cardin who was now unconscious to lay by himself. Once the portal closes, Blake appears around the corner before coming towards Cardin to make sure that he was ok.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Blake questions to herself before picking up Cardin and takes him to the infirmary. With his armor, he was quite heavy for Blake to handle but she mostly focused on that figure and his Keyblade. There was one thing that Blake knew for certain: Sora, Riku, and the others are definitely hiding something and she wasn't sure she was liking the way that this was going.

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of The Final Piece... And honestly. I should've had this episode out like last week but then some stuff came up and now here we are. But it doesn't matter because now I finally have this out. We're really getting into the juicy stuff here and such with conflict and other such but I really can't say much except for please wait till next month (or whenever I have time) for what comes next. Seriously with school starting up, posts are going to be less frequent because I have extremely less time to work on this stuff and coming out with new material/content is hard to do when you're occupied with other responsibilities. Now I know these sound like a bag of excuses but I'm just saying, please wait patiently for me, alright? With that being said, if you enjoyed this episode, make sure to follow, favorite, and comment any stuff you want to say to me or about this Fanfic. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	10. Side of Darkness

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 10: Side of Darkness

A black portal opens revealing a hooded figure walking through an empty corridor. The figure makes his way down towards a room and enters revealing Master Xehanort reading some scriptures before looking up.

"I take it that you planted the seed of deceit in the school." Xehanort comments as the figure simply nods. "Enough with the formalities, Yami."

"Sure if that's how you want it." Yami comments taking off his hood revealing an 18 year old boy with short dark purplish hair. "So… How exactly do you plan to do all this? Surely this isn't just what you have. It's really lame if you think about it."

"There is more to the plan then you think, I assure you. Orion and Lily will launch a strike during this time of chaos. I ask that you join them in this battle." Xehanort says with an evil smile.

"Simple and straight to the point. I like the way that you think." Yami says before extending his hand summoning his star-shaped Keyblade in his hand. "This could be way more fun then I could imagine."

"My long time planned strategies have never truly worked. That is why I believe that you young ones, might have a little spark into your plans." Xehanort comments looking at the Keyblade with interest. "It interests me… How exactly did you come across this Keyblade with a heart of darkness?"

"This?" Yami looks at his Keyblade with a quiet expression as it disappears from his hand. "It's the generic stuff. My village got ransacked by dark creatures. And good old Ozpin didn't even bother to send any Hunters or Huntresses to save us during our desperate cry for help. After a while, I came to find this."

"I see. Very typical in most fiction, yet… how the survivors act during their desperate time of need have always interested me." Xehanort says going back to his scriptures. "The same scenarios… and yet different outcomes."

"How wise of you. Now that all done with, I'll take my leave." Yami bows before exiting the room, with a rather bored expression on his face. He walks a few steps before noticing two people walking towards him. "Ah. You two are associates of… Cinder right? Mercury and Emerald right?"

"Ah right. You're with the old guy. The coat kinda gives it away." Emerald comments somewhat interested in her new allies.

"Yes indeed. My name is Yami. An honor to make your acquaintance." Yami bows rather formally at the two. "Oh yes. Have you heard about the attack on Beacon recently?"

"Yeah we've heard of it. I wanted to join in. Though Cinder told me not to." Mercury said a tad bit frustrated about not being in on the fun.

"Don't worry about it too much. You're not going to miss much. This is going to flop!" Yami says walking away with both of them confused at what the Keyblade wielder said.

Orion plays notes on his harp as swords appear around Siris slicing at him from all directions. Siris counters a few of the swords with his own sword, before backflipping to dodge a few other ones. Orion simply smiles as he plays a high note causing a small knife to slightly cut Siris's cheek.

"And that makes a total of five points. That is my win. Thank you very much." Orion says with a bow as Siris couldn't help but clap.

"Good music while battling. You haven't gotten rusty at all, Orion." Siris comments as his sword disappears from his hand.

"It wasn't bad though I keep on telling you. The music you play is making you look old." Lily says paying attention to her own Scroll, not really interested. A door opens up with Yami enters the room before bowing.

"Apologies for being late. The seed has been planted. Orion, Lily. You know your roles in this, correct?" Yami asks as the two look at him before nodding. "Great. Cause if we do this properly, we'll be back here with the Keychain in a flash."

"Are you sure that I won't be needed in this? I could come with you guys." Siris asks as Yami thinks about it. Yami takes out his Scroll and goes through a few of them before nodding slowly. "Well? Did you find something?"

"Sure. You can be canon fodder for all the Huntsman and Huntresses in training!" Yami exclaims with Siris definitely not liking that.

"You're kidding! There's no way that I can handle all of them by myself!" Siris yells as Yami starts letting out laughter as he falls onto his back.

"I'm joking! I'm seriously joking!" Yami yells with a roar of laughter. After a bit, he recovers and stands up before wiping a tear off his face. "All jokes aside. I'm going to need you to attract some attention on you. The Keyblade Wielders to be exact."

"What about your little puppet? Surely he is more than enough to keep the attention of all of them. Especially with all the Grimm and Heartless." Lily comments as Yami shakes his head.

"Nah the dude is weak as hell. Even with my little power boost, he can't possibly handle all of them. There's like eight of them after all. So we're going to need one of us to keep them all company so while they do that, we can take care of Beacon without too much of a hassle."

"For someone young, you sure know what you're doing." Orion says looking at Yami, quite interested at how intelligent the Keyblade Wielder is.

"He's a rather rare find." The four look over to see Xigbar walking towards them with Young Xehanort. "A Keyblade Wielder who actually got both brains and power. He's like a mini version of the old coot. Besides his younger self."

"Speaking of his younger self. What has ever happened to your companions, Xemnas and Ansem?" Yami asks trying to determine something. "Aren't they also different counterparts of Xehanort?"

"That is irrelevant right now. All we care is that this plan working perfectly. We do not want any relapses." Young Xehanort says with the four nodding. "I expect results. The Organization take you all in because we pitied you."

Young Xehanort walks away with Xigbar shaking his head. "Man what a major downer. Don't let old grouchy stop ya. We're working on that bit, don't you worry. However..."

"However what?" Orion asks with Xigbar giving a firm look at the four.

"The kid is right. We want to take care of this situation as quickly as possible. But I have faith in you guys! So go get them!" Xigbar smacks Yami's shoulder before walking off leaving the group by themselves.

"He's certainly an… interesting guy." Lily comments looking at the door.

"He's ranked higher then us. He probably has good intentions. Now then. What exactly is the plan of attack?" Siris asks as Yami places his scroll on the table and presses a button as a map pops up.

"Just a quick freshener. This is the location of where the students are going to be at." Orion points to a part of the forest. "Here, we're going to attack them with Grimm to make them weak. There, Siris my friend, you're going to attack the Keyblade Wielder's with Yami's seed. From there, the group will be exhausted and retreat back to Beacon where the second stage of our attack is."

"We will be attacking a certain area which isn't properly guarded." Lily comments pointing to a place at Beacon before a circle pops up. "This place is rather close to Ozpin's tower where we believe the Keychain of the X-Blade is supposedly to be. Or at least that's what the old fart says."

"Of course. Why keep it somewhere secret where someone might find it? It's better to keep it on you at all times." Siris says looking at the map.

"Rather simple right? I tried to keep it simple for quick understanding." Yami says as Siris nods. "Good. Now then. From what I acquired, they're leaving in like two weeks. So train, get some heartless and Grimm, or just enjoy yourselves. I don't care."

"What are you going to do?" Siris asks as Yam looks over before taking out his Keyblade. "Don't you worry about it."

Yami leaves the group before opening up a portal of darkness and walks into it before putting his hood up.

* * *

A small village was placed near the borders of Vale, next to a mountain. The village with in utter ruins, houses were burning, corpses were all over the place, and dark creatures, Heartless watched the scene, striking at the remaining survivors. A boy, no older then twelve years old was currently hiding in one of the few buildings that wasn't completely torn down.

He looked through the cracks of wood to see heartless attacking survivors, as an orb would escape their chests as they turned into similar creatures. After he couldn't see any of the creatures anymore, he left the house to see the whole town burned down in flames, with ashes only remained. He looked at the scene in despair as he dropped to his knees before letting out a piercing yell at the sky.

All the child could do was yell and cry at what was left of his home but he didn't notice that another heartless was behind him and grabs him from behind. He did his best to get away but was slowly dragged into a massive black and purple portal. After which, he dropped to the ground where all he saw was darkness. The boy looked around for the dark creature but realized that he was all alone.

All he could do was walk around, looking for some kind of help. He would hide if he saw any heartless before seeing a massive wooden door in front of him. He opens it to see a key-shaped sword with a star for the teeth and handle. At first the boy thought nothing of it, until he heard noises coming from outside as he rushes and grabbed the Keyblade before getting ready to fight the heartless. Small shadows walked up to him but didn't attack him, which he found rather confusing but the heartless rather bowed towards him.

The boy was bewildered at how the shadows were acting before slowly walking away. He takes a few steps before seeing a figure who had a black robe simply sitting in front of a lake.

"So it is a sad fate that you came here… Someone so young as you, in this realm." The figure says staring off into the light across from the sea. The boy looks at the figure with confusion.

"Who are you? What is this place?" The boy asks the figure. There was a brief silence before the figure answers.

"The root of all living beings. That is what this place is." The figure stands up before removing his hood revealing Ansem. "I am merely a vessl of darkness… You're weapon. Show it to me."

"This thing?" The boy looks at the Keyblade before handing it to Ansem. Ansem examines the blade for a bit before nodding as the sword reappears into the boy's hands. "That weapon will be your greatest strength. In the realm, you must use the power of darkness to survive."

"The power of darkness?" The boy looks confused at the Keyblade. Ansem nods simply as he opens up his hand to create a orb of darkness and hands it to the boy. "What's this for?"

"A gift… towards your new path. Your village remains no more. You will be reborn today, as Yami, Seeker of Darkness." Ansem says before crossing his arms as the boy, now named Yami looks at the orb before crushing it as a surge of energy goes through his body forcing him into the ground.

Yami yells out in pain with a dark aura starts to surround him. The aura starts to surround his Keyblade as his brown eyes slowly start to change color. From his brown, to a golden yellow. After a bit, Yami stands up before gripping his fist before looking at Ansem.

"This power… I think I know what to do this." Yami looks at his hand and grips it fiercly before looking around. "... How do I get out of here?"

"That is for you to find out. Your new strength that you gain today will lead you to where you want to go." Ansem says before looking at the ocean again. Yami doesn't respond but instead walks away quite curious about what he can do exactly.

* * *

"I guess everyone has their own motivations…" Yami comments as he walks through a corridor of darkness before seeing where his village once was. Heartless and Grimm were all in the area, living rather comfortably. "But I guess it's all the same in the end. What happens in two weeks… will show me the path that was meant for me that day."

Yami drops down from the cliff before landing in front of all the creatures of darkness. "Just because you're under our control… Doesn't give you the right to trample this land."

The creatures of darkness sensed the hostility coming from Yami as they stand ready to defend themselves. The Keyblade Wielder simply chuckles as readies his Keyblade before resting it on his back. An Ursa simply jumps straight at the Keyblade Wielder who easily dodges and decapitates the Grimm with one slice.

"So. Are you all going to be as stupid as he is? Come on then!" Yami yells as the Grimm charges towards him while the Heartless stay away. One by one, Yami would shoot bolts of purple lightning, to slicing a few of the Grimm, to using other types of magic to always keep him on the move.

His fighting style was always moving, not really giving an edge against his opponents as he slices through all the Grimm that was attacking him before his Keyblade glows with darkness as he slams it straight down into the ground shooting spears of darkness from all around him, piercing through quite the number of Grimm. He readies himself for another strike as the Grimm suddenly notices and starts to back off.

"Well aren't we throwing quite the tantrum." Yami looks behind him to see Cinder Fall walking towards him. "Now why exactly are you so attached to this place? It's a dump."

"Well to you, it may be a dump. But this place used to be where I live when I was young. So I still have some personal attachment. I would say the same to your friends, but all you got is a hard-on for Salem that isn't even working making a bad manga about it." Yami chuckles slightly glaring at Cinder.

"You're quite the talker. You're not like most of the others are your group." Cinder lets out a sharp smile. "You're interesting."

"What can I say? I love to talk. Me, however, I'm the most uninteresting person that you'll ever meet except for my giant door key of a weapon." Yami says before sitting down on a nearby boulder. "What about you? What were you before Salem?"

"There was no life before Salem." Cinder responds hiding something catching Yami's interest.

"Oh? So, ya embarrassed at what you were beforehand? Let me guess, the purist of people who believes there are good in everyone. Or perhaps maybe you were one of those types of people who were just obnoxiously nice." Yami says as he continues to list off rather embarrassing ideas that he has for Cinder who is getting irritated by the second as she explodes a nearby boulder in rage.

"ENOUGH!" Cinder yells off before walking leaving Yami by himself.

"Sheesh. Short fused. Obviously I was joking." Yami comments before looking around. He takes out his Keyblade before thinking. "Ya know… I heard that people name their weapons… Perhaps I should name you… Oh, I know."

"Dark Star."

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of the Final Piece. I wanted to have a little bit of introduction to the new people that were brought into the Organization. Only a few number of people from the "New" Organization XIII is actually in the group after the Battle of the Keyblade Graveyard Part 2 and I haven't shown everyone for a reason. I also brought in Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald for a quick cameo while also giving a bit of spark in Cinder's past cause she could use more character except the evil vixen that she is.**


	11. Organization's Plan

If there has been one person that just couldn't click for the four teams of RWBY, JNPR, SRVX, and RLIK… it was Cardin Winchester. There wasn't really anything admirable about the guy, which kind of begged the question of how exactly he was accepted into Beacon. Though Isa did come up with the idea that he just sucked up during the interview, and was just showing his real colors in front of everyone.

And the more that they saw Cardin doing whatever he found enjoyable, the more that they agreed that to be the case. And just now, the group was witnessing another one of Cardin's antiques. Messing will a rabbit, Faunus' ears.

Sora looked positively boiling at the sight of the scene. The group had learned quite a history of the Faunus from their studies on world views… politics… and other such.

 **FlashBack  
Discrimination**

"So many news articles. I'm not sure how much more I can take of this!" Sora groans flopping onto the bed with both teams of SRVX and RLIK were during their research about the world of Remnant.

"I got to say. Some of this stuff is really depressing to me. Discrimination, slavery, other such. The Faunus protesting for their own rights." Xion looks at the paper before putting it down and wiping a few tears about it.

"It doesn't make sense. Why do people have to be segregated just because they're different?" Kairi asks.

"People are often afraid of things that they can control. My research has shown that Faunus is genetically superior to humans. So there is the presumption that the Faunus was going to take over them. Humans are afraid of that… So they take care of the problem before the "potential" problem becomes a reality." Isa explains reading all of the articles with a straight face. He wasn't fazed by the whole thing as he just kept on reading the articles.

"Wasn't there a second-year who was a Faunus? She had rabbit ears and everything." Lea ask.

"Yeah. Velvet. I talked to her a few times for help actually." Riku puts the papers down. "She has a good team. None of them discriminate against her. So not all people hate them. Some of the articles talked about people protesting about the whole situation."

"So this is like some massive world debate? It honestly sounds really stupid… but I guess. Some people put their more dominant emotions first. Before everything." Roxas looks through the articles before putting it down. "Sure we know our positions on this topic… But this is just knowledge we should just know. We can discuss it later."

"Roxas is right… We still have so much to go through." Ventus states going through the material. Everyone nods with him though… for all of them. This main topic still egged in their minds.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

"Cardin! Stop it!" Riku walks over towards the members of Team CRDL by himself. "Let Velvet go now."

Cardin looks over at Riku as he lets go of Velvet's ears. He stared at Riku with his golden yellow eyes before standing up.

"I don't believe that you can just order me around like that. The only reason that you're friend won was because of luck. If we went through that again, I would snap his spine in half." Cardin's aggression gave out a small aura that made Riku take a step back. The members of team CRDL themselves also looked a bit terrified by Cardin. "You may think that you're special… but nobody gets to order me around."

"That doesn't mean you get to mess with anyone you want just because you feel like it." Riku regains his footing, taking a step closer to Cardin. Suddenly, Riku's head started to hurt. At first, it was very faint while Riku walked towards Cardin. But the more he was in the general proximity of him, the more his head was thumping in pain.

"Tell me then. What are you going to do? Ya looking a bit bad. Just cause I'm feeling like it… I'll stop for now. It was getting boring anyway. Though next time, don't order me around." Cardin picks up his tray of empty bowls and such. He walks away with his teammates standing by themselves.

"Velvet. Are you ok?" Riku asks with Velvet nods.

"Thank you for helping me out again. I'm sorry that I'm being an inconvenience again."

"It's nothing. Give me a shout if you're having any other troubles." Riku made his way back, groaning at pain in his head.

"Riku. What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"My head hurts all of a sudden. Don't worry about it." Riku says looking at Cardin. 'He's more aggressive than when he was. And there was something off of him.'

There was smell all too familiar to Riku. The smell of darkness that lingers in the air.

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 10: Organization's Plan

"So. Aren't these used for like tea or something?" Sora asks looking at the mason jar filled with sap from the trees. Blake walks over examining the jar.

"It's not very widely known but Red Sap is a common item in teas in Vale. Though there are other uses in the culinary arts." Blake explains looking at Sora.

"Sora? You know how to cook?" Kairi hesitantly questions Sora.

"Well. I made food at a popular bistro not that long ago. And I picked up a few things along the way." Sora places the jar on the ground.

"We knew that you worked there… but we thought someone just helped you make the food. I didn't expect you to cook after… the incident." Kairi comments catching everyone else's attention.

"What do you mean incident?" Weiss asks.

Riku thinks about before chuckling to himself. "Sora and I wanted to make a cake for Kairi's birthday. Everything was going fine. Until Sora put the cake into the oven. Somehow. The oven blew up and there was fire everywhere. Luckily my parents were nearby to come and put the fire out. Later on, we found out that Sora accidentally put something… in. None of still know what it was to this day."

"How the heck did one thing blow up a whole oven!?" Lea exclaimed as it was also his first time hearing this story. "And where can I get it? It sounds rad!"

"Lea no!" Isa and Xion begged.

"Lea yes!" Lea says with fire in his eyes.

"Eugh… I honestly had no idea what it was. I didn't mean to mess that up so badly." Sora curls up into a ball, crying to himself next to a red sap tree. "I'm better… I know I am."

"Sora. It's alright. If it helps, Ruby can't cook if life depended on it." Yang says with Ruby feels like she was just jabbed straight into a stomach. "She tried making pasta and accidentally got some fire dust and exploded the whole kitchen."

"Yang! Why are you telling the story?! You promised never to speak about it!" Ruby yells out flailing her arms around.

Yang ignores Ruby for a bit. "That's not all. She got our dog to ingest a massive amount of the dust that now he can ignite into fire."

"You gave your dog explosion powder as food!?" Ren questions looking at Ruby. Everyone laughs at the sound of this.

"It was an accident! I didn't intentionally try to feed Zwei dust." Ruby crawls up into a ball and sits next to Sora in despair.

"Alright, guys. That's enough." Pyrrha says with a rather tired expression. She has been worrying about Jaune ever since he's been hanging around with Cardin for a while.

"Still worrying about Jaune?" Ventus walks over to Pyrrha. She looks over and nods quietly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back to us."

"That's not what I'm worried abo-" Pyrrha was interrupted when the members of Team CRDL were running away.

"Monster! Monster! I don't know what it is?!" Russel yells out as Yang grabs him.

"Where?!"

"Back there! It's got, Cardin! It's some kind of dark creature that we've never seen before!" Pyrrha takes a step back. This catches Ruby and Sora's attention as they stand up.

"Yang! You and Blake go and get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby orders.

"Ren, Nora! Go with them. There could be more of them!" Pyrrha yells as the four of them in one direction.

"Ven and Lea should go as well. Isa, Xion. There could be other creatures We don't know what other monsters are there." Sora said almost on instinct. Ven and Lea nod running with the other four. The rest make their way to see Jaune defending himself from a massive blue heartless. Jaune readies his sword, preparing to strike back from defending, aiming for the Heartless's neck.

"An Arch Behemoth?!" Sora says taking out Master Keeper. Ruby and Pyrrha question the monster before looking at the scene. Pyrrha stops Sora from running in as she looks at the scene. Jaune was able to get a stab but left himself to be open for an attack. Pyrrha notices it as she moves her arm with Jaune suddenly raising his shield to block a scratch attack. Jaune spins around and slices one of the legs up before jumping up in the air. Sora grunts as he summons a small gust of wind that launches Jaune even higher in the air. Jaune stabs the heartless in the face before being grabbed in the mouth by the behemoth as it looks like it was going to charge energy.

"Jaune! We can't just sit still like this! He's going to die!" Ruby exclaims.

"I don't think that you will. That brat is getting what he deserves." A voice came from behind as they turn around to see Sora getting smacked on the head into a few trees by Cardin and his mace.

"Sora!" Kairi calls out looking over at Sora, knocked out from the blow.

"Cardin! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Weiss yells out.

Riku takes out Braveheart and clashes with Cardin. "You… The smell of darkness."

"It's stronger… right?" A voice echoed through the trees. Cardin knocks Riku back as a dark portal opens up with Yami and Siris walks out of it.

"Those coats? You're part of the Organization!" Roxas takes out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss couldn't comprehend the situation was… but they could have figured out that Yami and Siris were bad guys.

"Indeed! My name is Yami. This is my associate, Siris. A pleasure to meet you." Yami takes out a bow. "It seems my puppet was able to separate you all. Just as I planned."

"Cardin was working for you guys?" Weiss questions.

"Not necessarily. His desire to kick Sora's ass just so happened to manifest inside him with a good amount of darkness. All I did was simply amplify it for the Organization's desires." Yami chuckles with a bow, almost like a performer. "I hope that you enjoy this power. And I hope never to perform for you all again. Now as I leave the stage. I prepare one final gift for you, ladies and gentlemen."

"Hold on a second!" Kairi takes out her Keyblade. Yami opens his hand as a massive orb of dark energy appears from his hands.

"Mega dark ball of darkness and destruction!" Yami chuckled at the name before shooting the blast of energy at the group.

"What the hell is with the name!?" Riku grunts. Kairi summons a small barrier of light as the orb of powerful energy causes a huge explosion. Some of the red maple trees blew off, one hitting the Behemoth in the head, dropping Jaune onto the ground.

"You know the plan, right? Deal with them. Just don't overwhelm yourself, alright?" Yami pats Siris's shoulder. Siris nods firmly before taking out his one-handed sword. "Good man. Seeya on the other side."

Yami goes through the Corridor of Darkness as it closes. Riku looks over at Sora who was still unconscious from the massive blow to the face.

"Weiss. Pyrrha. Kairi. You guys need to save Jaune. The Arch Behemoth is known for its massive strength and electrical attacks. Roxas and I can take care of these two." Riku looks over at Cardin in his battle stance. "Ruby. I need you to help Sora and take him somewhere safe."

"No time to argue." Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and makes a mad dash towards Sora.

"Good orders leader. I've got this guy." Roxas rushes towards Siris. Riku nods as he looks over at Cardin.

* * *

"You said that you weren't going to be successful in this endeavor. What exactly did you mean by that?" Xehanort asks as Yami comes out of a corridor of darkness.

"I have a little something whipped up for our little Keyblade friends. Though I gotta make sure that Siris and Cardy do their jobs properly." Yami says before drinking a cup of tea. "Though I have faith in our allies to do what must be done. I can't say for certain, but I can tell you that this might give us a good chance on getting our Keychain. I mean. If we don't have faith, how are we supposed to get anything done."

"It is true that we should believe in our allies to get the job done. But. You must be able to take the matters into your own hands... if the time comes for you to deal with it. People could and will fail you." Xehanort paces back and forth, lecturing the young Keyblade Wielder.

"I do hope that your plan works. We require that you are successful in your endeavor." Salem walks into the room.

"I realize this. Just to let you all know, I have my own role in this plan. All I really require them to do... is to exhaust them of their energy. The second stage of this plan will take place soon. From there... what I have will disrupt them of everything that keeps them in shambles." Yami chuckles as he extends his hand revealing an orb of energy where he could see the battle taking place. "Honestly. Siris living or not does not matter to me. If he does live, then it'll just make it all the more easier."

"For someone so young, you seem like quite the tactician." Xehanort gives it a bit of thought. He stands up and summons the hollowed version of the X-Blade. "Place your plan into action. I will see how well this plan of yours actually works. But do know this. If this does not do as what you plan, I will not hesitate to get rid of you from this Organization."

"Do not worry about it. I will not fail you." Yami bows before taking a look at the X-Blade. He quickly takes the X-Blade from Xehanort's hands and examines it with curiosity. "Though. I don't know what exactly the whole point is all of this. I mean. It looks like just a normal Keyblade… Besides, it's designed I see nothing special about it."

"Yes. It is understandable that you wouldn't be knowledgeable about the X-Blade. Though that story shall wait until after your mission is done. When the time comes, I will tell you exactly the goals that the Organization is planning on using. Just make sure that you succeed in your goals." Xehanort orders. Yami simply chuckles before entering through a Corridor of Darkness. "That boy… He has something that troubles me. Perhaps it is him being so young... and yet so full of darkness. Or that it could bite us in the end."

"Then you would do well to keep them in check. I will not have your carelessness stop my plans." Salem says before walking out of the room. Xehanort furrows his brow. He grips the hollowified X-Blade before walking towards the table. He takes out a wooden chest and opens it up. Inside the box was an old black book. It had a few ripped pages, the cover the book looked rather worn. Xehanort frowns at the book as he picks it up. A picture slips out of the book, revealing a young Eraqus and Xehanort, each holding their very own Keyblades.

"Eraqus… This path of mine… forced me to desperation and ending your life. This path… for the greater good. The thought has come to me. Is this path really worth it? Is this really the greater good? It makes an old man like me wonder."

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of the Final Piece. Here, I have an episode that actually starts the Siege on Beacon arc. And I'm going to do something. I'm going to take some of the people off the spotlight for some part of this arc. Who exactly are they going to be? Well, you're going to have to find out soon. But for now, you'll have to wait for next year to see exactly. I actually wanted to make a small Christmas Town Omake before Christmas time but I'm a tad bit busy at the moment. Plus it would be at a time where both parties would know about other worlds so I might have to make a small time jump. I'll determine whether or not that I'll do this. But for now, I hope that you enjoy this episode of The Final Piece. If you did enjoy, then I hope that follow and favorite for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!.**


	12. Merry Christmas

**(This takes place after Season 1 of RWBY)**

"Dashing through the snow! In a one-horse open sleigh! O'er the fields we go! Laughing all the way! Bells on bobtails ring. Making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing! A sleighing song tonight! Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, HEY!" Sora, Nora, Ventus, Yang, and Ruby dancing with each other, singing Christmas songs in the middle of a small common area.

Lea lights the fireplace while Riku, Kairi, and Blake were decorating the Christmas tree. Weiss was hanging up some wall decorations as she looks over at the group.

"I feel like I'm getting more of a migraine then before with their extremely loud singing," Weiss comments rubbing her forehead while holding a box of decorations on another hand.

"Well. It's a once of a year type of thing. There's nothing wrong with letting them enjoy the time to themselves." Ren says as he, Jaune, Roxas, Kairi, and Pyhrra places a few bags of snacks, food, and drinks on a table in the middle of the room.

"Honestly. Seeing Sora being this into Christmas after so long is a fresh sight to see." Riku states looking over at the boy singing happily.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought the guy would be usually hyped about Christmas seeing how he normally is." Lea stands up and stretches.

"With Sora… Christmas wasn't necessarily a fun time for him. I mean… Back when we were kids, we all believed in Santa and all that." Riku places the box down. He looks over to see Sora taking one of the bags and heads into a kitchen with Ruby. "To be honest. Santa was the only part that kept Sora necessarily happy during the time."

"What about Sora's family and all that?" Blake asks. Riku flinches a little at the mention of Sora's family. Just the reaction was enough of a signal towards the others to stop asking about it.

"I told Sora that he could join me and my parents during the time… He actually joined us once… but he stopped. Though. Since last year, he's becoming a bit more cheerful around this time of year. Though he never said exactly why." Riku states before shaking his head. "Sorry. I ruined the mood when everyone was so cheerful."

"No… It's fine." Jaune says sitting on a couch. "Just never thought that something like that would happen to such a nice cheerful guy like Sora."

The room became rather quiet with only the sound of the fireplace rustling through the room. Ven shook his head as he looked around the room. "Come on guys. What are we just doing standing still being all moody? When Sora and Ruby come back like this, it's going to affect them too. This is Christmas time. We're supposed to be jolly right?"

"Ven's right. For Sora's sake…" Ruby said peaking behind a corner. "I came back to gather some more of the food… And I might have overheard a few things. Sorry."

"No. It's fine Ruby. You two are right. Let's just enjoy the season." Everyone nods to Blake's statement as they continued helping out decorating the small common area. Ruby kneels down and picks up a bag full of items and makes her way back into the kitchen with Sora.

"Ruby. You took your time to get here." Sora chuckles stretching his arms. "So. You wanted me to teach you how to make our little dessert for tonight, right?"

"Y-Yeah. What exactly are we making?" Ruby asks placing the items on the counter.

"Something that I first tried out at the Bistro. After enough time, cooking and such. I made it for the first time. It's called…" Sora stops for a moment as he suddenly goes into his Gummiphone and opens up the notepad. "Tarte aux fruits! That's what it called. I can never remember from such a complicated name."

"Sora you're such a dork," Ruby says with a soft smile. "Alrighty then. What's the first step?"

Sora tilts his head to show Ruby all of the processes of making a tarte aux fruits. He then walks over to the side to do his own thing, while occasionally helping and keeping an eye on Ruby if she would make any mistakes. While doing her own thing with the dessert, she wondered about Sora as she looked at him. He turns around from the oven looking over.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing…" Ruby states as Sora raises his brow and turns over to her, crossing his arms. "Alright… I heard about how you were during Christmas time."

"Oh… " Sora stops to think about it before shaking his head. "Ruby. You don't have to worry about stuff like that. Trust me. I'm far from that."

"Why is that?"

"Well. It's a long story. But I guess I learned more about my bond with my friends. I went through something that made me think. Strong bonds don't come from just family. They could be with friends." Sora grips his chest area looking at Ruby. "I know that for a fact now. I'm having fun with everyone here. That includes you, Ruby."

"Sora…" Ruby was silent by the statement before letting out a cheerful smile. "Alrighty then! Let's finish this quickly!"

"Yeah!" Sora turns around to continue working on something which happens to capture Ruby's attention.

"What is that you're making?" Ruby asks as Sora simply shrugs.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Just thought that I would try something is all." Sora simply says.

* * *

"And there. That's all done. The star is the only thing that's left." Pyrrha states looking over at Ventus who was starting at the star ornament.

"Hey. Would it be ok if we used something else for the star on the tree? I think I got something that I want to use." Ventus takes out a green Wayfinder charm from his pockets. "Let's use this instead."

"That's really stylish man. Where did you get it?" Yang asks peaking over his shoulder.

"Actually. This was handmade by a friend of mine. She made three for me, herself, and one other friend." Ventus says.

"Sounds like you guys are close..." Isa states as Ven nods slowly. Isa looked rather irritated as he looked away.

"We sure are."

Riku smiles as he looks over at Kairi who had her own Wayfinder before looking around the room, noticing that someone was missing. "I'm going to step out for a bit. Just need to clear my head."

Riku walks out of the common area, looking around to see Blake sitting by herself on a bench. He makes his way to the bench and sits next to her. "So. I'm going to take a guess and say you're thinking back to when. Am I wrong?"

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. I'm like Sora in a way. But when I think about it. It's more of my fault."

"But it's in the past, right? What you did was a foundation for you… but it doesn't define who we are now. Now is what you can change.. In a way, I'm like you. I know how you feel. In the past, I made mistakes and choices that I'm not proud of. But I learned from my mistakes… and I use what I learned to do what I do." Riku takes out Braveheart, gripping it tightly. He looks up to his left to see someone walking over. "And I'm sure that you're the same."

"You've made mistakes like mine? But what I did…"

"What I did was something that I should never be forgiven for. What you did was what you believed was just. That's what makes us different. However. We have people that still believe in us." Riku says before walking away, crossing paths with Sun. Riku simply puts his hands into his pockets and smiles as Sun walks over to Blake.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late. I was having a few small problems and such. Hopefully, I'm not too late." Sun sighs, scratching his head. He looks over to see Blake slowly tearing up. "Woah Woah. Hold up. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No. I just had a little insight from a friend is all." Blake wipes her eyes before standing up. "Let's hurry inside. You gotta make up for the time you were late."

"Yeah. I figured I was going to have to do something. Just don't be too hard on me." The two make their way to the common area as Sun looks around. "Sora and Ruby aren't here?"

"They're doing something on their own right now. They said it was for the group." Roxas states before crossing his arms with a smirk. "Too bad they're missing the punishment for being late."

"To think that Roxas would say something about all of this. He's devilish in his own way." Ren states looking over.

"Time for-"

"We're finished!" Roxas didn't even finish as Ruby and Sora make into the room, with two cake boxes. "Sorry that it took so long. We had to make an extra one just for everyone."

"Presenting it from the Hikari-Rose Bakery, Tarte aux fruits!" The two of them places the boxes on the middle table and opened them up revealing two relatively well-made tarts. "Sora taught me how to make them so here's my best."

"You made this Ruby?! I'm so proud of you!" Yang gives her little sister a bear hug.

"C-Can't breathe…" Ruby barely mutters as she's finally let go from her sister's grasp. She rubs her chest area slowly breathing normally again before looking over at Sun. "Oh! Sun! You're finally here."

"Yeah. We were just about to give Sun the late punishment…" Lea says looking over at Sun. "Mmh. Nah. Let's not ruin the mood."

"Oh thank Oum!" Sun says with everyone chuckling.

"But since we're all here, there's only one thing we need to do." Sora looks around as everyone nods. "Alright! On three! Three! Two! One!"

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

"So... I honestly had no idea that Nora's semblance was well that," Lea states looking at the massive boulder in the middle of the courtyard on the rooftop of the door room. "And I learned never to give an energetic person like Nora coffee ever again."

"Yeah. For once. I could understand Weiss having a migraine. Professor Goodwitch gave us the biggest lecture that I ever heard at 2 frickin am. I was so exhausted... I need something to drink." Yang comments.

"Didn't we drink enough tonight?! Plus I'm pretty sure nothing is open but anything that saves the mood for me... Are these bad boys." Lea takes out two ice creams from an ice-packed bag.

"Never took you one for a sweets person," Yang says before taking one as the two look at each other before raising them towards the moon. "Cheers!"

Suddenly a few snowflakes drop onto the two as they look up to see a floating mistletoe above them as the two look over to see Roxas, Xion, and Sun peeking over the corner with Blake cringing at the action.

"Oh haha," Lea lets out a chuckle before looking over at Yang who looks back. "So... Are we actually going to do this?"

"Depends. Are you chicken, Lea?" Yang smirks.

"Hell no. As a matter of fact." Lea grabs Yang and pulls her close. The two look at each other before starting to make out on the spot. What Roxas, Xion, Sun, and Blake saw that night, will never leave their memory for a long time.

 **(A/N: They're drunk... Drinking age is 18 for Remnant. Not sure if that's actually true but that's what I'm saying. I do not condone underage drinking, aight?!)**

* * *

"Jeez. Why do I suddenly feel a chill down my spine? Almost as if something crazy just happened." Ruby comments looking at one of the rooftops near the massive tower.

"I don't know honestly. Guess it's nothing important." Sora scratches his cheek. "Knowing everyone. It's probably a huge mess with half of us being drunk."

"If Professor Goodwitch has to lecture us again after that half an hour one, Oum doesn't even know what I'll do," Ruby exclaims as Sora chuckles a bit.

"Honestly. She's crazy strict in her own way. Gonna be honest. She's more terrifying than any Grimm we faced."

"Don't let her catch you saying that. Bet she's going to make you clean the whole Academy with a toothbrush!"

"What is she!? A military general!?" Sora exclaims before thinking for a few minutes. He imagines Glynda as a really buff Military General, yelling out orders to people. He couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh as he slams the rooftop, doing his best not to be loud. He couldn't help it and started laughing hysterically to the thought. Ruby was a tad confused by the sudden fit of laughter. Sora quickly describes it. There's a brief silence... no one said a word until both of them started to laugh hysterically again.

"Oh my god, I'm dying." Ruby struggled to breathe from all the laughing. She wipes a tear from her eye and both of them take a few minutes to calm down. "Sora. My god. You're the goofiest person I have ever met."

"My friends tell me all the time." Sora lets out a cheerful sigh.

There was a moment of silence as they both looked up at the sky, simply enjoying each other's company. They were lost in thought as they looked around to see that the city which was still brightly lit up, looking around the area around Beacon Academy. Eventually, their eyes meet and they simply stare at each other. It wasn't for a good solid minute and both of them are snapped back into reality. They both realized what they were doing as they reactively looked away. Both of them felt extremely awkward as they looked everywhere except each other.

Sora clears his throat, thinking of something to make the situation not awkward before getting an idea as he rummaged through one of his many pockets to find a box, neatly wrapped up. "Hey, Ruby."

"H-Huh?! I mean, yeah?" Ruby asks. She turns around and sees the box.

"Merry Christmas. It's nothing really special but I thought you would like it." Sora says.

Ruby was taken aback by the gift as she opens it to reveal a small slice of a strawberry shortcake that looked rather freshly made. "But how... When did you? You made this while I was making the tart?"

"Yeah. I knew that you liked sweets and Yang actually said that your favorite fruit is strawberries." Sora chuckles softly.

Ruby was speechless while looking at the shortcake. She had no idea what to say. There was a rush of emotions that she felt all at once. The only thing she could do was let out the biggest smile that she has ever made. "Thank you, Sora! Thank you so much!"

Sora felt a sense of relief from his chest. He felt unsure about how Ruby would feel from the gift but was definitely happy that she accepted it.

"That reminds me Sora! I got you something as well!" Ruby said as she takes out a small box from one of her pouches and hands it to Sora. He looks at it as he opens it to find a Wayfinder. He looked at it to see that it had little markings of what appeared to be spiky hair, a necklace with a crown on it, and clothes that matched similar to Sora's. "Kairi actually talked about having a Wayfinder that had a hidden meaning with you. So I thought. We could have one. As a symbol of our friendship. Weiss and Kairi helped make this in secret but I made it look like you. I even got one for myself."

Ruby takes out a Wayfinder that had characteristics that looked like her. She holds it next to her face letting out a goofy smile. Sora looks at the Wayfinder that resembled him before looking at Ruby.

"Ruby! Thank you! I'll treasure it always!" Sora felt so happy with the gift. He couldn't help but be overjoyed by the gift as he brings it close to his chest. The two looked at each other with pure happiness that whatever awkward feeling from before disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **You expected something rather Slice of Life thing and nothing really relevant. But I added some growth and quality character interaction. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year you all. See you next year! This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	13. Pawn of Darkness

Pure darkness was all that Sora could see. He had no idea where he was at. He was the only glowing light in this neverending darkness.

"Hello! Is anybody there?!" Sora yells out, with his voice echoing in the distance. For a moment, Sora saw a small light that took the form of a person. Realizing that it might be someone friendly, Sora runs towards the direction of the figure. Each footstep felt like a step in a puddle. Every action he took, disrupted the flow of darkness. The floor started to move. Sora's balance was shaky, he could walk properly. He looks up to see a wave of darkness coming towards him.

Sora's first reaction was to use the Keyblade. He called for it but it didn't appear. Not wanting to get caught up, Sora ran away as fast as he could. But it was too late. The wave of darkness had taken him. He slowly descends ever deeper into the darkness.

"A…" There was a voice that echoed. Sora couldn't figure it out. "Ra…"

The voice was getting more clear through Sora. It was a girl's voice. It took a while for it to finally be clear enough for Sora to recognize. They were calling out for him.

"Sora… Wake up! Please wake up!" A ray of light goes through Sora. The intensity of the light got stronger as Sora was blinded.

* * *

Sora slowly opens his eyes to see him on the ground. The whole world was moving all over the place. It felt extremely nauseating for him as he tries to stand up. He heard gunshots, explosions, electricity, yelling. Sora's head was throbbing in agony. It took about a couple of minutes to see Ruby shooting at Grimm that was closing in on the two.

Ruby wanted to simply take Sora back to Goodwitch with her speed so that she could come back to help the others. However, almost like it was completely coordinated, Grimm popped up all around the two of them. Ruby couldn't defend herself while carrying Sora over her shoulders. She readied Crescent Rose to shoot at Grimm to keep them at bay.

"Ruby…" Ruby is caught off guard from the sudden deep and weak voice. She looks over at Sora who had summoned Master Keeper and was using it to stand up. "Gotta help you…"

"Sora! Stay down!" Ruby looks in front of her as she jumps back from a beowolf attack. Crescent Rose turns into its Scythe form as she twirls it around her. She rushes over and slices the beowolf, using trees to her advantage. She made sure that Sora was doing alright. It looked like Sora had a concussion from the multiple blows into the trees to the boulder that Ruby found him at. But no matter how much Ruby tried, more and more Grimm appeared. She couldn't fight them all off at once. She needed to find a way to just escape.

Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose as she shoots multiple gunshots at different Beowulf in different areas, going for a single path that she could use. Once she saw a clear path, she puts Crescent Rose in its standby position before picking Sora over her shoulders.

'He's… light.' Ruby thinks to herself before rushing through the small group of Grimm. Master Keeper drops from Sora's hands as it shoots chains of light that kept some of the beowolfs from pursuing the two before disappearing.

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 11: Pawn of Darkness

Riku readies Braveheart in his usual battle stance. He charges towards Cardin with both weapons clashing. A massive shockwave knocks down a few trees with Riku having to use both of his hands to keep the standstill steady while Cardin was simply using one hand.

'He seems stronger than when he fought Sora…' Riku side steps to get in a quick spin slice. Cardin retaliates with trying to smack with his mace. Riku jumps back before pointing his Keyblade in the air and shoots a Dark Firaga at Cardin.

Cardin simply chuckled at the fireball as he swings his mace ready to intercept. Suddenly, the fireball splits off to multiple small fireballs that hit Cardin's back, launching the big knight forward. Cardin recovers quickly as he runs over Riku, smashing his mace at him.

The power Cardin possessed was powerful. Too powerful as Cardin overpowers Riku sending him spinning into a few tree branches.

"Seriously? This guy is pure muscle…" Riku looks up before jumping back as Cardin slammed his mace into the ground. "Though… He's quite dumber."

Riku shoots a quick Lightning spell to provoke Cardin to come closer to him. His plan works as he uses Cardin one-track mind to dodge and counterattack. It was a simple strategy that Riku normally wouldn't use. But the circumstances required him to not be reckless or else there could be issues that he wouldn't be able to recover from.

Cardin pissed from the slice, rushed in with a flurry of attacks that Riku had to dodge from. However, he was already in the motion of dodging as Cardin readies another swing. Riku had to pull up a barrier as it slowly cracks before exploding, sending both Cardin and Riku back. Riku groans from the pain. He gripped his sides, feeling that his ribs could be slightly fractured. He quickly fumbles in his pocket before taking out a Hi-Potion before chugging it down.

The drink was rather sweet, giving off a fruity flavor that was all too familiar to Riku. The drink slowly used its medicinal properties as the pain slowly numb down. It's not enough to fully heal the injury, but it's enough to keep the pain at bay until Riku had actual medical attention or someone that could use better healing magic that he can.

Cardin erupts from a bunch of trees that had fallen on him. He roars in anger as dark energy surrounds him. Riku readies his Keyblade, keeping caution about what his foe had in store for him. Cardin's energy surrounds his mace as purple lightning shoots from the tips into the sky. Dark clouds surrounded the general area.

"What the heck is this?" Riku looks around him, trying to keep his guard up. Purple lightning strikes random places around the forest from the clouds. Riku saw that the purple lightning formed into a cage as it came closing it. He summons a barrier to block the attack as all the lightning hit Cardin. Riku at first confused as he looked at Cardin who simply gave off a devilishly smile. Cardin shoots bolts of lightning from his mace that disintegrated the tree with its sharp intensity of heat.

Riku melts into the shadows, sliding to another tree to avoid the lightning strike. Cardin shoots the lightning from his mace like a shotgun, it spreads out. Multiple trees get knocked down as some of them ignite in fire causing the grass to ignite around them. Riku groans as he summons water to douse the fire before moving to the side.

"Ballonga!" Riku raises his Keyblade conjuring up a massive orb of energy. It floats to Cardin who tries to use his lightning to explode the ball. However, the orb just explodes launching Cardin in the air before multiple smaller balls of energy surround Cardin exploding. Riku jumps into the air before shooting multiple dark orbs of energy at Cardin, smacking him into the ground with a massive explosion.

(Play Riku's Theme KH2)

Cardin went into an enraged state, yelling out in pain and anger. Riku simply looks at the man in pity, gritting his teeth in anger. "He was a bully that would harass others... But no one should have to suffer punishment as harsh as this."

Riku grips his fist as he looks at Cardin. He was on his hands and knees, the pupils weren't in his eyes. Just pure white. He smashed the ground, hoping to ease the tension of the pain he was experiencing.

"Just a little bit more. I'll save you from this." Braveheart glows with pure white light.

'The Keyblade's light. It can restore the even deepest of darkness.' A phrase came to Riku as he spins around in confusion. 'Find the center of his heart… And bring him back from the darkest of clutches.'

"Who's there?!" Riku yells out before noticing stomps coming towards him. Cardin decided to ditch his mace and just use his hands. Each arm engulfs in darkness, becoming claws. Cardin sliced rapidly, yet had no precision. Riku was able to dodge all of them.

Riku twirls his keyblade before swinging upwards to catch Cardin off guard. Using his speed and momentum, Riku takes his chance to slam his blade downwards, before thrusting his weapon, barely piercing Cardin's armor. He jumps back as Riku holds Braveheart in both hands as he gets into position.

Cardin barely recovers as now he's going more on pure instinct. He charges at Riku swinging his arm with all of his might. Riku felt the wind from the massive charge as it came closer to him. Though he didn't waver. He kept a level head as both of his hands gripped even tighter on Braveheart.

"Yaminoken." Riku's form of the technique, Zantetsuken. A mixture of both darkness and light surrounds Braveheart. Riku breathing steadily came to a soft pace before moving past Cardin in a brief instance, slicing him one time. Cardin looked around confused before suddenly the impact of the attack reached his brain as he flops to the ground, unconscious.

Riku lets out a sigh of relief as he makes his way towards Cardin. The darkness that was consuming Cardin had almost disappeared completely. Riku made sure that Cardin was actually unconscious as the effects of the potion numbness started to die down. His ribs felt agonizing to deal with. Riku plops to the ground, slowly using Curaga to try and numb the pain more.

"I need to go help Roxas and the others… Tsk." Riku grunts in pain. He peeks over to see that during the area where Ruby was defending Sora. "Well… That's good..."

Riku thinks back to the voice that echoed into his head, It wasn't a voice that he was familiar to at all. The voice belonged to an old man, with wisdom behind his words. It felt like his quick teachings provided Riku just the right way to help Cardin from his dark clutches.

* * *

"Better than I measured. Guess the boost that I gave Cardy B was a good amount. Ah brilliant." Yami kisses his hand before flicking it in the air. His strategy was going even better than he had realized. He couldn't contain the excitement built up in him. "It's quite beautiful. I've never seen anything like it! Who knew that affecting a man with unpure darkness from a Keyblade of Darkness could have this effect. I was write this down. This is history in the making for future Keyblade wielders. I should try it on more people. OH HOH. That's going to be a lot of fun to try out!"

"It's just one thing. Stop getting all hyper about it." Lily says in disgust. Yami simply ignores her with Orion continuing to play a tune.

"Leave the man be, Lily. He's making successes. Unlike us. He hasn't failed us yet. In fact, it's going better than what his measurements are. The concussion, the Keyblade Master being wounded. A few more things, and there's the possibility that we could just take that goddamn Keychain for ourselves."

"... Fine. He can be happy and all that. But he could be less annoying about it."

"Fair enough," Orion says before looking at the fight between Siris and Roxas. "Now here is a duel that has caught my attention. One who uses white magic. Another who uses…"

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of The Final Piece! I actually had to take a lot of time to create a proper fighting style for Riku. Kingdom Hearts has the tendency for x mashing, with some of the bosses actually having some strategy. I made Riku a more defensive and reaction-based fighter. However, Riku is also known for being smart and can oppress his foes rightly if he has a proper idea in it. But besides that, finding a good way to write a fighting scene was actually quite difficult for me. Especially since it's one whole chapter. But in any case, I hope that you all enjoyed it. If you did, please give this a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	14. Destruction

"Eugh… " Jaune coughs in pain. He clenches his side. Jaune couldn't even stand. He looked in front of him. Kairi, Weiss, and Pyrrha were clashing with the Behemoth with multiple bolts of lightning striking down. His vision was getting hazy. He cursed his weakness not to do anything. Was the one from before just a fluke? "Damn it…"

Jaune passes out from the pain. Kairi jumps back before reading Destiny's Embrace. She shoots multiple shots of fire magic. Each shot missed Weiss and Pyrrha as they both charged in with their weapons. Weiss goes for multiple rapid jabs and Pyrrha impales the heartless with her spear. She moves to the other, trying to use her semblance to bring the spear towards her.

Kairi summons a barrier around her to block multiple thunder strikes that were targeting her. She looks back to see Jaune had passed out. "Weiss! Pyrrha! We should go now!"

"On it!" Weiss readies Myrtenaster. It's revolver-like qualities turned to the blue dust. Weiss slams her rapier into the ground shooting out multiple ice crystals that pierced the Behemoth, surrounding it making it unable to move. Pyrrha grabs Jaune under her arm

"Let's get out of here!" Pyrrha announces. The other two agree as they make all run dash away. A black portal opens up with another hooded figure walking over to the Behemoth. As the figure approaches, the Behemoth starts to get smaller until it fits the size of the figure's hand. They simply look at the Behemoth before walking back into the portal.

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 12: Destruction

Siris readies his sword slowly, waiting patiently for Roxas to strike. His grip on his sword and shield was tight. Roxas, on the other hand, gripped both Oblivion and Oathkeeper tightly before dashing over towards Siris. He jumps in the air before spinning around slamming both Keyblades with Siris' shield.

"Your power is unrefined! It's like everything is based on just experience! No actual teaching!" Siris pushes Roxas in the air before charging through, slamming Roxas in the gut with his shield. "This is what the Xehanort poses to be a threat?"

"Grrh…" Roxas crashes into a few trees. He lands on one of the trees before jumping over, summoning multiple pillars of light around him. "Take this!"

Multiple pillars of light shoot out to surround Siris. The warrior dodges each pillar, with the occasional blocking from Roxas' blades. Roxas jumps back before surrounding himself in light, slicing an x, breaking Siris' guard before letting out a few slices before rushing through.

"How about that?! Was that unrefined?" Roxas twirls his Keyblades charging over towards Siris. Multiple faith spells around Siris, closing in on him. Siris chuckles as the magic repels off of him, a few of the pillar of lights hit Roxas, sending him back. "What?"

"Elemental attacks… whether it'd be dust or magic. Repel off my body. That is my semblance. I am the ultimate shield!" Siris chuckles as he twirls his sword. He slowly walks over to Roxas. "That little trick of yours isn't going to work."

"Fine! Then I'll do this!" Roxas stands up readying his two swords before charging at Siris slicing multiple times. To the untrained eye, it would seem like he was just swinging wildly. However, Roxas was trying out different angles. To move Siris' shield all over the place to get his arm exhausted, just enough for Roxas to break through his guard. After one clash, Roxas goes in for a swing with Siris dropped his guard to get in a quick stab at Roxas, slightly cutting his cheek as he backs off. 'Was he just messing with me earlier? I can't be reckless...'

Siris grips his hand that's holding the sword as fire shoots out of his fists. Roxas notices as he shoots a water spell from his Keyblade. Siris chuckles as he starts shooting out multiple elemental attacks at Roxas. Roxas rolls away to avoid the attacks. He uses the Faith spell to collide with the multiple elemental attacks making it easier to push through. Roxas spins around, reading Oblivion and Oathkeeper for a quick strike.

Siris gets knocked back by the strike before turning around to face Roxas. The Keyblade wielder chuckles as his body start to glow in the light. Almost in an instant, Roxas jumps onto a tree before charging straight at Siris' shield. Roxas starts attacking Siris who does his best to block with his shield. With each strike, Roxas slowly gets faster. With each strike, Roxas's attacks are getting stronger. With each strike from both Keyblades, Siris guard was getting weaker.

"Come on!" Roxas yells out. He crosses both arms slicing inwards before slicing outwards, making Siris tumble backward. Roxas slices multiple times with both Keyblades, before knocking Siris in the air. He spins in the air ready to slam Siris into the ground. However, before the impact, he notices that Siris pointed his fist towards Roxas. "What?!"

From a ring that Siris was wearing, a fireball came out and shot Roxas in the air knocking him back. Siris lands on his back before slowly getting up. "Hell take me… Your strength is high. Extremely high. However, I've yet to show you everything."

"Shut up. You're talking way too much." Roxas readies his Keyblades for one final strike. Almost as if Siris understood, he throws away his shield. He readies his sword. Both sword wielders looked into each other's eyes. Both of them dash toward each other, with their eyes and weapons locked.

"The END!"

"Silver Fang!"

They both strike each other, with enough momentum to push each other forward. There was a pause before Roxas fell onto his knees.

"Mmh. I presume that is enough for today." Siris states before the shield slowly return to his arm. A black portal opens up behind him. "That fight was alright. Maybe next time, you'll be way stronger."

Siris walks into the portal of darkness leaving Roxas by himself. Roxas tries to move but his arms and legs but they all felt so heavy to him. "Damn it! Damn it!"

"Roxas!" Riku runs over the Keyblade-wielder. He activates a Curaga spell over Roxas, slowly healing him enough for him to stand up. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?! The guy got away. I was too weak to beat him!" Roxas throws Oblivion into the ground, with the blade stuck in the ground.

"Don't be hard on yourself…" Roxas gives Riku a death glare before walking away by himself. Riku takes a moment to think before looking around. He had seen Ruby taking Sora away and the Behemoth was nowhere in sight. So all the Keyblade Master did was run towards Cardin to pick up his unconscious body and run over to the others.

"This is a grade 3 concussion just looking at Sora is reacting. We'll get him to the medical bay as quickly as possible. Thank goodness for your speed, Ms. Rose." Glynda states looking at the boy, resting on a stretcher. She could hear running as she looks over to see Pyrrha carrying Jaune and Riku carrying Cardin. "Hurry. Put them on the stretchers. We're leaving soon enough."

"Jeez. This was way too hectic." Lea states readjusting his shoulder. He and the others had to deal with lingering Grimm and Heartless that were attacking the fleeing students. Lea looks over at Roxas and takes notice of his sour mood and walks over. "Hey, buddy. You doing alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Roxas was rather blunt as he looked away. The plane takes off slowly towards Beacon Academy. Lea could tell that there was something wrong but the way that Roxas reacted, he decided to leave him alone.

"The Organization must have planned for this attack. It seemed way too coordinated for it not to be." Riku states before letting out a groan. His injuries from his battle with Cardin were starting to pick up again.

"Hey. Take it easy. We can worry about all of that for later. Let's just worry about Sora and the others." Ven explains. Riku slowly nods.

'Attack?' Blake and Weiss both questioned in their heads. They and some of the other students overheard Riku was stating. They all started to argue with each other over what exactly he meant. Soon chaos filled the plane, with many people arguing so much that Isa walked towards the front.

"SILENCE!" Isa roared that echoed through the plane. Almost immediately, the other students all shut up.

"Hey, guys… Do you see all that? It's like there are explosions all over at Beacon Academy." Nora states. Almost immediately, people were crowding over towards the window to see Heartless, Grimm, and Nobodies all run over towards Beacon Academy.

"The heck are some of those? I've never seen them before." Ren looks over at the Heartless and Nobodies. This makes the Keyblade wielders groan a little. With this, Glynda's first reaction is to contact Ozpin. After a few rings, there was no answer.

"Damn it." She looks over at everyone else. "Everyone! I know that this situation is dire! However, we need to do our jobs as Hunters and Huntress in training. For now, we need an opening to get the injured to the medical bay. Then we can worry about dealing with all these monsters. Is that understood?"

The students didn't answer but they all knew the answer. The aircraft makes it closer to Beacon Academy. Tristan looks at the aircraft from afar before playing multiple deep notes on his bow harp. Almost immediately, multiple slash marks slice over the aircraft, destroying the exterior and the engines. The aircraft spins frantically as the doors open up.

"Landing strategy!" Glynda ordered. Ventus activates wind magic to lift the three crutches with him as he slowly glides towards the ground. After him, people started jumping off the soon to be destroyed aircraft. Everyone made it off the aircraft as it crashes into multiple trees that explode into flames.

"That fire is going to spread!" Xion yells out. She points her Keyblade at the fire before shooting multiple water magic at the fire. She looks at Lea and Ven. "Hurry and get the others to the medical bay! We'll deal with them."

"You guys sure?" Lea asks.

"Just hurry! They need it!" Isa yells out.

"Alright! We'll be back as soon as possible!" Ven yells out. The crutches follow him as Lea follows with him.

* * *

"This wasn't in the plan but it helps nonetheless. Brilliant work, Tristan." Yami praises patting on Tristan's shoulders while looking over a cliff. "Honestly. There were some aspects that were based on chance. Yet Xigbar's newest recruit really showed promise. Wonder where he got the person?"

"Same as the rest of us. Wondering on the brink of death. Then... when we have no other option, that's when we are pushed into this war. It just so happens that my goal lines up with Xehanort's." Tristan states as he plays a few more notes as multiple blades slice trees, toppling them over some of the students, preventing them from defending themselves from their foes.

"You make it sound like you didn't want this at all. Yet as of now, you have fun with the members of your team..." Yami looks over to see Tristan gripping his bow with a hint of anger as the Keyblade wielder decides to change the topic. "You know. Perhaps with all of these things that are going well with us, we will be able to take on the keychain… Though it feels like something is off.

"In what regard exactly?" Tristan asks.

"Hold on a second. I'm merely going to check up on something." A small portal opens up in front of him showing Ven and Lea running through the hills. Tristan examines the scene with a frown. "It would seem that there are stragglers. Shall I take care of them? I should be able to do it if you keep the portal open up enough."

"Mmh. Nah. I'll get Lily to jump in… And perhaps I will as well. Also if we were to attack, they'll be too cautious to return. If that is going to be the case, the whole point of this operation is for nothing. We are to merely make an example to shape everyone's minds in our favor. For now, let us leave it at that." Yami nods slowly before opening a portal of darkness. "But for now. Good work. I'll be looking forward to your help in the future."

Yami walked into the portal leaving Tristan by himself. "He is perhaps the most polite evil person I have ever met in my life…"

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of The Final Piece! Can I say something? Coming up with a proper semblance for Siris was hard as shit. I don't honestly know why I was struggling this much but I was. Elemental repellence just seemed like it was too overpowered but I have been pushing this fanfiction off for far too long that I needed to come up with a decision here and now. So as I was deciding on that, I also thought about other things. Most notably how everyone is going to grow. Get stronger and all that junk. So you know where I went to? Fucking data battles for Xion, Isa, and Roxas. Xion and Roxas are basically covered cause of how hectic the faith spell can be and Isa... well he is basically covered by my 80 deaths. So that led me to think about the others. How they'll improve. I kinda had a general idea on how Sora can improve,but then I also took a look on just magic in general when it came to the Final Fantasy series. There I made improvements in how Kairi will fight. That left: Ventus, Riku, and Lea. Riku I actually came up with pretty easy. Won't spoil on that. Which just leaves Lea and Ven... Who I have no idea how to make them improve but that's for another time. I hope you enjoyed this episode of The Final Piece. If you enjoyed, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	15. Hidden Intentions

"Hey! We have injured folk!" Lea yells out as he busts open the door in the infirmary area. Almost immediately, the doctors rushed over to take Sora and the others with one of them looking at the two.

"Are any of you capable of proper medical attention?" The man asks with the two Keyblade wielders slowly shake their heads. "Then hurry up and deal with the Grimm! We need to make sure that no more people get injured. We're starting to overflow here as we know it!"

"R-Right! Come on Lea! We got to go help the others!" Ventus states turning around.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Lea smiles before the two rushing through the hallways of Beacon Academy making their way to the front yard area. There were Grimm everywhere in the area. There were so many Grimm attacking that it started to overwhelm some of the students. "Hey, Ven! Help me will ya?!"

"On it!" Lea gathers energy from Maverick Flames as he spins it in the air. A massive fireball appears above him. One of the strongest fire attacks, Firaga Burst. Ventus spins Wayward Wind using the Aeroga Spell around the massive ball of fire. The circulating wind enhanced the size of the fireball, making it slowly bigger with each second. Lea grins as he closes his fist and the massive ball of fire explodes into a bunch of fireballs, homing towards all of the Grimm members, slowly burning them with each strike.

It gave the people around the two a small chance to catch their breath leaving Ventus and Lea to run back towards a group when a portal of darkness appears revealing Yami and Lily as they both walk towards the two.

"Hello there! I don't believe that you've met us. I am Yami! This here is my associate, Lily. Why don't you say hi to the crowd before us? We have two good looking men for you." Yami states with a smug expression on his face.

"I'm not really interested in them. I'm not into people that aren't going to be around much longer." Lily twirls her hair a little before moving her gaze towards Lea.

"Hold on there lady. I'm pretty sure Ven is on the same boat here, but I don't think that we're much interested in a girl like you." Lea jokes that made even Yami chuckle a little. Lily caught wind of this as she punches Yami a little.

"Owowow! Not cool!" Yami yells before taking out his Keyblade and uses a small cure spell.

"As for you redhead. I heard quite a deal about you from Xehanort. It makes me interested in dealing with you myself. You wouldn't mind if I took him, would you Yami?" Lily takes a step forward.

"Nah. It's fine. I wanted a little taste of Venty Wenty myself." Yami states with a chuckle. The tone of which that name came was something that was actually quite painful to Ventus. Ventus was slightly trembling by the fact. He shakes it off before gripping his fist. "Ah! Seems that you're ready."

"Are you done talking?! Let's do this already!" Ventus yells out with sudden aggression as he runs over to Yami with Wayward Wind.

"Hold up Ven!" Lea yells out before being blocked by Lily. "Damn it! Looks like I'm going to have to get through you!"

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 13: Hidden Intentions

"You're not that great of a fighter! Now, are you?!" Lea does a spin strike with Maverick Flame forcing Lily to retreat slightly with her staff. However, Lea keeps up with the attacks as he switches Maverick Flames for his Chakrams, igniting them in flames before tossing at Lily knocking her down with relative ease.

"Be quiet!" Lily grunts in anger as she slowly starts chanting magic and shoots it at Lea. Lea starts to get drowsy for a little but he quickly snaps out of it. "Sleep magic didn't work?!"

"A little thing about sleep magic. It mostly works on opponents that are relatively weaker than you. In this case, I wouldn't recommend this as a last-minute quip." Lea states before gathering energy in his hands as he prepares a massive fireball to shoot at Lily when suddenly he hears footsteps coming from behind him. It was one of the students that had been battling the Grimm. They were charging at Lea with their weapon as he turns around and summons Maverick Flame in order to block the attack. "What are you doing?!"

"You're too conceited… I know that I'm too physically weak! My Semblance! Puppeteer!" Lines of energy starts spreading through the multiple bodies surrounding Lea. "I can't control figures stronger than me. But I know how to overwhelm!"

"Such underhanded tricks!" Lea grunts as he blocks blows from the student before noticing two more students running towards him behind him. He summons his Chakrams and ignites fire with them as he tosses it around him, creating a wall of flames trying to protect himself. However, the students simply go through, dealing with the flames and striking, cutting blows at Lea knocking him back. By the time the flames disappear, Lea realized he was surrounded by multiple students, each under Lily's control.

"I will take you down for the things you said to me!" Lily yells out in anger. She moves her hands commanding a bunch of students to attack Lea not giving him much chance to retaliate.

'Damn it. I can't do anything when she's holding these people under her control…' Lea summons Maverick Flame into his hands to defend himself against the mass hoards.

* * *

"Sonic Blade!" Ventus's body channels energy before zooming through at high speeds thrusting towards Yami. Yami gets hit for the first two strikes before learning the speed and pattern as he blocks it by using his Keyblade to grind against Ventus's blows. Ventus quickly recovers before swinging his Keyblade with swift movements, forcing Yami to be quick on his footwork as he moves back to dodge each strike.

'Insulting him was definitely a fault on my part. He's one of the faster ones of the group!' Yami stomps on the ground before stepping forward throwing Ventus off balance. Yami's Keyblade engulfs in darkness before slamming Ventus square in the chest forward, crashing him into a nearby pillar. 'Gonna have to keep on eye on him in the future. Who knows whe-'

In an instant, Yami's movements came to a halt as Ventus appears behind him to do a bunch strikes with his Keyblade. By the time it was done, Yami could move again before the impacts of each blow started to affect him knocking him back. Yami realizes what had just happened before slowly casting a Cura spell him healing some of the wounds.

"Nice move. You got me there… But how about this?!" Yami stabs the ground with his Keyblade creating a massive portal of darkness around it. In an instant, it was like the whole darkness was absorbed into his Keyblade as Yami picks it up. He charges towards Ventus with his Keyblade at ready.

"Light!" Ventus summons pillars of light using the Faith magic spell and shoots it at Yami. Yami simply smiles as he easily slices through a pillar of light like it was nothing. Realizing that Ventus was in danger, he uses Aeroga to propel himself away from Yami as he keeps summoning pillars of light to slow him down. Yami keeps on moving forward with each step, he slices another pillar of light with the darkness surrounding around his Keyblade.

"Your light!" Yami slices through five pillars of light with ease. Ventus jumps back readying Wayward Wind in his hand. "Will be swallowed by darkness!"

"I don't think so! Drift!" Yami slices towards Ventus, barely missing him as a gravity spell pulls himself backward. However, the power of the gravity spell wasn't enough as Yami simply spins around preparing for another strike. Suddenly multiple blades of light appear behind Ventus which he uses all of them to clash with the blade of darkness.

"What?! Blades of light?" Yami questions as power unleash from their clash of light and darkness. He breaks away before jumping back with a smile. "So this is what makes you special compared to other Keyblade wielders. Everyone is unique… Everyone with a Keyblade has something that makes them special. Let us keep with this now shall we?!"

"You're insane! What makes you like this?!"

"At first. It was my past. But now. It's curiosity. Nothing more. Nothing less. Though I would have liked if these sorts of experiments were done in a less hostile environment. But this works."

"Some scientist that you are. If you truly wanted this, you would be on our side." Ventus lets out with a heavy breath.

"You're right… I could have done my research like this. However, it makes me wonder. What makes the X-Blade so special? What makes the X-Blade the one true Keyblade connected to Kingdom Hearts? What about the X-Blade that makes Xehanort so interested in this?" Yami readies his own Keyblade pointed towards Ventus. "My ruin and my sorrow have both led me here! I will see to the true creation of the X-Blade and see it for myself what makes it so special that it led Master Xehanort down this path."

"... Are you truly evil then? The way it sounds, maybe you're just someone who doesn't understand anything. I was like that too. I didn't understand my true purpose."

"You were to become the X-Blade all of those years ago." Yami catches Ventu's attention. "A lingering remnant of sorrow told me that. You… and your "brother"."

"That's why you called me that. Because Vanitas told you that."

"Yes. And you may be right. But for now, I have my own goals that I believe that I must see-through. My darkness… My suffering. The X-Blade isn't my only goal. I must see to the end…"

"Does it have to be that way?! I don't know what you have gone through and you don't seem like a bad person! But I-" Ventus tries to talk but Yami cuts him off.

"But nothing. Enough of this rambling. Let us end this now." Yami smiles as his keyblade shifts and begins to transform before hearing the sound of footsteps behind him. He gives off a frustrated look as his Keyblade returns to normal. "Already? Damn... I wasn't expecting them to be done with the Grimm just yet. Things were getting good."

"Yami…" Ventus grunts as he looks over at Yami.

"Lily! We're done here! You know what to do!"

"I already know dumbass!" Lily yells back as she moves her fingers for the bodies of the students to start attacking Ventus as well. Lea looked really beaten up from the blows as he keeps on trying to fend off the students and the two Keyblade wielders eventually hit back to back.

"Lea!"

"Hey, Ven. Glad that you could join me. It's been getting really hard to block all of them without hurting them!" Lea sees people running towards the group seeing the chaos in confusement. "And it looks like the calvary is here!"

"Let's just hope they hurry up and ge-" Ventus slips up from an injury that he got from Yami as he notices one of the students swinging their weapon towards him that was going to kill him. His mind couldn't think properly. He didn't see any option for him except for one. He had to do something that he really didn't want to do. Ventus cries out. "I'm sorry!"

Ventus slices the student away knocking them back right in front of him. It created a small gap in front of him that everyone could see. They were far away and had no idea of the circumstances, but the only thing that they saw was Ventus slicing one of the students. Suddenly, all of the students under Lily's control dropped to the floor, surrounding both Lea and Ventus. The only ones standing that all the students could see were Ventus and Lea deeply out of breath with Yami slowly walking towards them. He pats them on the shoulder as he simply pats them on a shoulder saying a single sentence that echoed into everyone's minds.

"Thank you two for both of your work," Yami says before disappearing into the shadows. The strength in Ventus's legs were gone at this point as he dropped to the ground as he simply stares at the person laying on the ground. Glynda made her way to the front of the crowd where he sees the blood on the chest of the student. She bends down, looking for a pulse.

"They're dead."

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of "The Final Piece"! I'm not going to say much in this post chapter quip. Just going to let that settle in. If you enjoyed, please give a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	16. Hostility

"Here again…" Sora looks around in the dark emptiness. He was the only flicker of light in this never-ending path. "This place feels so bizarre. It feels like I've been here so long. What is this place anyway?"

"In a way, you're in a realm where your consciousness lay. This is a place between dream and reality. Mind and matter." A voice came behind Sora. He looks around to see a young man, no older than he was. He had slightly tanned skin, back hair that was tied in a short, high topknot, and wore a white, red-lined haori with a blue shirt underneath. "This place is your heart when you sleep."

"So this was kinda like what Ventus felt for all of those years? Sitting in complete darkness like this?" Sora asks.

"In a sense, no. Ventus was a special case. His heart left his body and resided in yours. Your heart is still there. You're just unconscious is all. You'll be fine after a bit of rest." The boy says with a soft comforting smile.

"Thank goodness… By the way. Who are you? And how do you know Ven?" The boy motions Sora to walk with him. The two of them walked down the lane.

"I'm Eraqus, Sora. I'm the original owner of-" Eraqus extends his hand as Master Keeper appears in his hand. "This Keyblade. You've made a connection with this Keyblade. That way, a lingering remnant of me is currently sleeping in your heart."

"A lingering remnant?" Sora places his hand on his chest before looking at Eraqus. "But wait. If you're the original owner of that Keyblade, why did Aqua have it?"

"I would say but I'll think you find out by someone other than me. Really, the only reason that I'm here is to wake you up from your slight coma." Sora pauses, not really understanding. "You've been gone for about a week Sora. A lot has happened since then. You need to wake up."

"And what about you? What will happen to you when I wake up?" Sora asks as Master Keeper disappears from Eraqus' hand.

"I'll go back to sleep. The only reason I really woke up was that your heart wasn't really feeling anything. It's something that happens when you're out for so long." Eraqus gives a furrowed brow before looking at Sora. "Well. It doesn't matter anyway. You won't be able to remember this conversation anyways."

"What do you mean? I mean. I clearly remember everything that happened before. Why would I not remember this?"

"Well in a way. You'll remember this. It'll be close to your heart. That's something I know for sure." The light surrounding Eraqus starts to shine even brighter, blinding Sora a tad bit. "But for now. I think that this game is starting to reach the rising action. Don't you think?"

Eraqus' light flashes Sora consuming the darkness surrounding Sora.

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 14: Hostility

One week has passed since the small attack on Beacon Academy unfolded. The fight itself wasn't that impacted besides a few people injured. But the last ten seconds that happened at the end of the event was the one that impacted all of the students in the academy.

None of the Keyblade wielders could blame Ventus for what had happened. He had no choice and barely had any time to react. But everyone else seemed to overlook this fact. No matter where he went, Ven could feel the painful gazes of anyone throughout the academy. And it wasn't just him. After what Yami did and how secretive the group was throughout the whole situation, everyone has been keeping a watchful eye on both Team SRVX and RLIK. Even the members of both Team RWBY and JNPR kept their own distance from the Keyblade Wielders, unsure of everything.

Even inside the classrooms, people would whisper to each other, speculating what the secrets were behind these weird students.

"They're obviously letting on more than they know." One student whispered to another.

"It's like they knew who those guys were… Maybe they're some kind of criminals trying to overthrow Beacon." Another student stated.

"That's impossible, idiot. Ozpin would have noticed that from a mile away."

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with the assignment." Professor Goodwitch says with a firm voice, shaking it out of the whispering students in fear. She takes a peek over at Team SRVS and RLIK with a watchful eye while she substitutes a class of Grimm Studies.

"The way it seems, this is part of some kind of massive plan. To plant a seed of doubt in the academy." Ozpin said, talking to an astral globe on his desk. "It seems as if though they're trying to pit everyone against Sora, Riku, and the others. Perhaps to target them, if something were to happen."

"A tactic like this, especially after a tragedy of someone's dead in front of everyone. It indeed seems like whoever came up with this, thought about this very carefully." The voice on the other side of the astral globe, Yen Sid stated from his Mysterious Tower as always. "However, I do not believe that this plan was one that Master Xehanort made. In it, lies someone with more wit about how minds of young people act."

"While I do believe that whoever is responsible for this event is definitely something to look into, my hands are tied at the moment. I've been keeping a close eye on your students." Ozpin looks over at Glynda.

"So far, there has been nothing really major besides a few glares and rumors. A few of the Professors have tried to keep it contained but we can't really do much." Glynda said looking through a few security monitors. "However, Ventus has been harassed quite a lot while he's alone. He doesn't seem to put up a fight or anything."

"Ventus is a rare case of someone, pure of heart. His previous master quoted quite the number of times of how pure and childlike, Ventus was sometimes." Yen Sid with a faint smile before thinking about it. "Whoever these new people are, they're wild cards. Unpredictable."

"What about King Mickey? What is he doing right now?" Ozpin asked as Yen Sid stroked his beard.

"Mickey, as well as his companions, Donald and Goofy are currently on a journey, looking for someone. So for now, they are currently unavailable."

"I see. Then that's all for the moment. Farewell for now." The image disappeared as Ozpin became deadly quiet as he processes the whole situation. "There is one enemy that is the worst to deal with, no matter what… The masses. This could be very damaging to our Keyblade Wielders, psychiatrically."

* * *

"No matter how you look at it… They're hiding something from everyone." Weiss states to her teammates once they all were inside their own room. "The guy from the forest was praising Ven for his work after "accidentally" killing the guy."

"You got to admit. It was pretty fishy. They were whispering to themselves back at the ship." Yang comments.

"But Sora got extremely injured from these guys. They wouldn't just harm one of their own like that!" Ruby objected to the two statements.

"Ruby does have a point. They did seem to know who was behind this… They talked about some kind of Organization." Blake closes her book a little, thinking about the subject.

"I heard about it too. If it were some kind of organization, you would think we would hear about it, right?" Weiss' claims did leave the other three to nod slowly.

"Even if they were small, that way that they controlled those Grimm like creatures was insane. I've never seen anything like it. I didn't even know that Grimm could be controlled like that." Ruby said with a hint of uncertainty.

"If anything, Beacon Academy archives should have something on people like them." Blake jumps out of her bed, heading to the door. "If they're that powerful, there must be something on them."

"Who knows? Maybe I should go hit Roxas and the others. They might be able to spill some beans of these guys seeing their history." Yang said, catching her fist with her other hand.

"I'll come with you Yang," Ruby said as she received a message from her Scroll. She picks it up as her eyes open wide.

"What's up?" Yang asks.

"It's Sora. He's awake!"

* * *

"I'm telling you guys. It's nothing. Especially after what everyone did here. And an elixir for safe measure." Sora stretches as he stands up in his normal outfit, though he notices that none of the other guys were smiling. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"We need to tell you something… While you were unconscious, some stuff happened." Lea grunts with a defeated look.

"Apparently, one of the new Organization XIII members, Yami, came and did a dirty tactic on us." Isa started to explain.

"Another one of them was overwhelming Axel and Ven so much that Ven had to…" Kairi couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I killed someone…" Ventus' voice was weak, but enough for Sora to hear.

"You did what?" Sora couldn't comprehend as his head ached a little still.

"Afterwards, Yami patted them both on the back, making it look like this was all one big elaborate plan from the start. Now everyone at the academy has kept their distance from us." Riku states with a frustrated look. "For now. Our hands are tied. It's like everyone is against us."

"Everyone? Even Ruby and the others?" The door opens behind everyone. They look out to see Ruby and Yang walking in. "Ruby! Yang!"

"Hey, Sora… Are you feeling better?" Ruby asks without her usual cheerful tone.

"We came here to talk. What's this about an Organization?" Yang questions the whole group. No one said a word about the group. "Seriously? It's obvious that you all have some kind of history with them. We all saw the guy talking to Ven, all casual-like."

"I don't know the guy! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" Ventus yells out rather suddenly. The boy wasn't one to raise his voice in that type of manner which definitely came as a surprise to his friends. "I've heard that question so many times. No matter what, none of you seemed to listen!"

"I don't know. It sounded very convincing that you guys were buddies back then." Yang comments.

"Hey! Ven already said that he didn't know the guy! Plus right before you all showed up, the two were fighting!" Lea shouts trying to defend Ventus. "What more do you need to know in order for you to believe him anyway?"

"How about a name for this "organization" as a start?! None of us have ever heard of the guys before last week! And according to Blake. One of them had a Keyblade like you all do." Yang shouts with Ruby trying to calm her down.

"So what if they had a Keyblade? It all depends on the wielder." Roxas folds his arms.

"Well. Nobody has even ever seen the thing before you guys showed up. Not even Ruby knows and she knows almost everything!"

"This is leading nowhere. Why don't we all just try and stay calm? All we're doing is just creating chaos here!" Xion exclaims trying to calm the tension in the room.

"Forget this. I knew that we wouldn't get anything from talking to you guys." Yang turns around and walks away with Ruby blubbering about the whole situation. She looks out of the door before looking back towards Sora.

"Sorry." Ruby runs off leaving everyone by themselves.

"Great… Now, look at the mess we're in." Lea groans to himself.

"This can't get any worse…" Kairi sighs.

"Then… What can we do? They're our friends, right? We can just tell them about Organization XIII, can't we not?" Sora asks the group.

"Sora. We can't. Remember. We aren't so say anything that could disrupt the order." Riku states with a firm brow. "It would make things so much easier if we could tell them about everything. But there are rules."

"Good point…" Sora looks down, in deep thought trying to find some way around this situation. He turned around suddenly, thinking that he had heard something as he peeked his head outside the door, only to see a few of the doctors moving around.

"What is it?" Xion asks as Sora shakes his head.

"In any case, let's go back to our Dorm Rooms. There we can think about stuff." Kairi says with everyone agreeing, leaving the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Ruby slowly leaves the corner as she makes her way to Yang. "Did you catch anything?"

"I did… But I don't know. It seemed wrong." Ruby said with a bit of hesitation.

"... I know sis. But we got to know what exactly we're dealing with here." Yang said before taking out her Scroll, calling Blake. "Hey! We may have found something."

* * *

On the way back to their Dorm Rooms, Sora trailed a little back behind from the group as he could feel it. Everyone keeps a close eye on the group, like a hawk, hunting for its next meal. It's definitely making the Keyblade Wielder feel uneasy. No matter where he looked, people gave him glares. It was slowly getting the better of him. Suddenly a guy bumps into Sora so much that it knocks him into the ground.

"Hey…" Sora groans as he stands up. He looks back at the guy who didn't even say anything. "He didn't even apologize."

"Hmph." The student grunts, waving Sora off before walking away. Sora just lets out a heavy sigh before continuing walking down the hallway by himself, though enough to still see his friends walking in front of him. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, something hits Sora in the head. He looks down to see an empty soda can. Almost like a gatling gun, stuff was being thrown at him from every direction that Riku and the others caught notice.

"Get out of here!"

"Bastard!"

"Criminal!"

"Monster!"

Each word felt like a gunshot to Sora. He didn't know why, but it felt slightly painful to him growing with each insult. He had never experienced such hate like that before, maybe that's why.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Lea yells towards the others. Isa rushes over, preparing to summon Lunatic, driving the others away.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Riku asks shaking Sora a little. Almost as if something snapped into Sora, he looked over at everyone before pulling away from Riku as he ran away. "Sora! Wait a second!"

But Sora was already long gone from the group.

'Why… Why am I feeling stuff like this? If anything, Ven should be the one suffering the most. So why can't I look them in the eye?' Sora thinks as he rushes through the hallways, passing by everyone.

* * *

Yang had called the members of Team JNPR to join Team RWBY at the library where they're looking through both physical and electronic records.

"Jeez. We've been searching for so long! I'm getting bored." Nora groans loudly.

"Yeah. None of the physical files have shown anything. Are we sure that what you said was right?" Jaune asks.

"I heard it myself. Whoever this mysterious group was, they explicitly referenced them as "Organization XIII"." Ruby said with a sigh.

"If you ask me, that sounds like a really dumb name," Yang says with a frown.

"There's barely any results on this Organization XIII from these online records. Even if we look into any keywords like the Keyblade and such, there's nothing really substantial..." Blake states looking at these records. "Hold on! I may have found something!"

"Finally. We have some good news." Weiss states as everyone huddles over the computer.

"It says here, "The mysterious organization of only thirteen members led by Master Xehanort has one goal. Retrieve the strongest weapon in the universe and control the ultimate power." Blake reads out loud.

"Well. At least there's a start. Though we have no idea what exactly they're talking about." Ren states with a sigh.

"Blake. How about you look through the records for this Xehanort?" Pyrrha asks with Blake typing in the keywords as a few more things pop up.

"Which are we referencing to? There are four results!" Yang cheered with everyone shushing her down. "Sorry…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see what these bad boys are about!" Nora cheered.

Blake tries to access these files with a massive error blocking her from it. "These records are saying that they require a certain level of access. By the looks of it, even only a few of the Professors are able to look through these files."

"Does that mean that whoever this group is, they're so dangerous that they have to keep it a secret from normal people?" Jaune wondered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It does seem suspicious. But for now, this is definitely a dead end…" Ren said, thinking a little before a bit. "What about those weapons they had?"

Blake types it into the record with no result. Weiss lets out a sigh at the result. "So we're still back to square one, after finding nothing on these guys."

"Then… Wouldn't it be best if we went to talk to Ozpin himself?" Ruby states. "The school is practically a madhouse with how everyone is so antsy about this."

"Ruby… I don't think that asking them will get any results, even if the school is in this condition." Pyrrha said with a frown. "If they're trying to hide it, then it's for a good reason."

"Anything is fine. It's just that I'm uneasy. Sora and the others are our friends. But it feels like everyone is holding out secrets against us! Them… the school. I just want something… Anything! Anything to clear any of this doubt inside me!" Ruby yelled out, snapping everyone out. "I… I want to believe in them. I really do! But what is this faith if I'm doubting myself all this time! That's why… I'm even doing this at all! We may have spent only a few weeks together… but it felt genuine! I want to fully trust them!"

"Ruby…" Yang looks at her little sister with her eyes, almost seems to be shaken awake from this. "Do you really think this?"

"I… I don't know. But for now. I want to trust them."

"That's just childish naivete…" Weiss' words stung in Ruby like million daggers, all in an instant. "I can understand what you mean Ruby. But that's just a child's dream."

"Weiss! That's not called for!" Yang growls.

"It's true, isn't it!" Weiss looks over at Ruby, clearly hurt by those words. "I'm sorry… That wasn't called for at all. What I mean is. I just can't see it. There's definitely something wrong about all of this. There's no way that something is wrong with that group."

"Ruby. Sora, Roxas, Riku, all of them. They all seem like good people. We just need to know that we can trust them." Jaune tries to reaffirm Ruby. "And. In order to do all of that, we need all of the facts."

"I… I don't know what to think." Ruby sits down, clearly stressed out from the whole situation. She takes a minute to herself before standing up again and walks off, without not saying a word.

"What if Ruby is right? What if this is one big whole mixup?" Jaune asks with a soft voice.

"I don't know Jaune," Ren responds.

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of The Final Piece. Let me real with you all. I actually had no idea how to execute this idea before now. But now that I do, I'm glad that I did. I just know in some way, shape, or form. There had to be repercussions for what had happened. Now I need to tell you all something. Sora is a mentally unstable person and it shows a lot throughout Kingdom Hearts 3. I'm not sure if you all noticed, but Sora has been looking a little less unstoppable in that game. If anything, he is way more vulnerable than ever before. And if you tell me, I think he has some sort of trauma, especially after the events of Dream Drop Distance. So I thought that it would definitely be a small influence into this story. With that being said, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, please make sure to follow/favorite/comment for content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**

 **PS: Loving FF7 Remake.**


	17. What is Right?

"Well. I can say with absolute certainty that my plan worked." Yami said with a satisfied expression on his face. He walks over to Xigbar, drinking from a can soda. "Oh this tastes awful."

"I got to say. We have a plan that's working so far. But how do we know if this is going to continue to work?" Xigbar asks, folding his arms.

"I don't know." Yami shrugs bluntly. "People are unpredictable. My plan happens to be more towards people as they generally act. If they're smart, they'll probably figure it out. In some shape or form at least."

"So you gave the old man an idea that you believe that won't actually work?" Xigbar was astonished by the fact.

"No. It did work. Just the fact that it's not going to be as effective as you guys are thinking. That's what I'm theorizing at least. That way, we can make things easier in the future." Yami takes another sip before cringing. He tosses away the can before walking over to Xigbar. "Speaking of which. I heard that Organization XIII is now at thirteen members again."

"The old man is being cautious as always. However, some of the old members have been quite the finicky folk so we have a bunch of new people." Xigbar explains with a sigh. "It's not that much different though."

"It doesn't affect me much either… Hey. You've been with Master Xehanort for a while. Would you happen to know anything about the X-Blade? What makes it so special?" Yami asks with Xigbar thinking a little before letting out a small smile.

The Final Piece

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 15: What is Right

"I knew this was a good idea…" Sora lets out softly as he snuggles with Meow Wow. Their fur was so soft and fluffy that Sora felt everything he held the Dream Eater. He looked out at the sunset with a gloomy look from the rooftop of one of the school buildings.

For the past hour, after Sora ran away, he went to a spot where nobody could find him easily and summoned Meow Wow to comfort him. The small Dream Eater basically jumped in joy when reunited with Sora, outside of battle. Its first instinct was to lick the hell out of Sora's face that he couldn't help but laugh from all the affection that he was receiving. After a while, he just fell asleep with Meow Wow also resting on his lap.

Even after one whole week of being unconscious, the boy felt exhausted, with the beautiful sunset, that could almost rival Twilight Town. After an hour to himself, he woke up rather refreshed and less frustrated about everything. Sora looked at the Meow Wow who still looked like he could play for a bit. Actually, Meow Wow was practically begging to play.

"Alright! Alright!" Sora chuckles softly before dropping with Meow Wow in the patio area. A small yeep appeared behind him with a small thud. Sora turns around to see Ruby wincing a little on the ground. "Ruby! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me." Ruby takes a second to realize that she was talking to Sora. She notices that pieces of food and small bits of trash were stuck to his spiky hair. She also notices a few bruises on his face. "Sora! You're face!"

"Huh… Oh. It's nothing." Sora takes out his Keyblade before casting a quick Curaga spell over him with the bruising vanishes instantly. "Is it better?"

"Better. But maybe a shower will help you with all the junk on your hair." Ruby said with a frown on her face.

Sora takes notice as he pulls some stuff out of his hair. He lets out a groan before throwing it away. "I'll take care of this later. So what brings you here exactly?"

"I wanted to get away from everything. For a week, it's like the school has turned itself upside down. It's like everyone is against you guys." Ruby walks towards the patio area, gazing at the sunset. "But I don't think that you guys would do that. Right?"

"Definitely not!" Sora exclaims running over behind Ruby. "We're not with them at all! I swear on it!"

"Can you tell me who they are at least? Why are they doing this? Who are they exactly? Who is this Xehanort?!" Ruby asks with eyes, begging for Sora to give her an answer.

"I…" Sora thinks back to what Riku said about holding the World Order. He takes a minute to think about it. Was it really right? Was hiding something like this really the right answer? Is the price for something like this, really the right thing? Is it that important that it's shattering the very foundation in what's keeping the whole world order sacred? There's another way of explaining this, right? Or is it that important of a secret that can be kept? Ruby is someone that can be trusted, right? All of these questions swirled through Sora's head at once. It slowly ate his mind before shaking his head. Sora came up with his decision. He knew what answer he came up with. But something caught him as something strange. "How do you know Xehanort?"

"How?" Ruby was hesitant by the question before slowly answering. "We overheard you talking about the Organization and we thought that we could go look through the records and find something. His name came up."

"Oh really?" Sora thinks about it once again. "Organization XIII is after something being held by Professor Ozpin in Beacon Academy. They're hoping to take it, so they can forge the ultimate Keyblade."

"The ultimate Keyblade?" Ruby was unsure of what Sora was talking about. He extends his arm with Master Keeper appearing in his hand.

"Apparently all Keyblades were forged with one Keyblade as a reference. The X-Blade is the ultimate key… It could be used to destroy everything." Sora explained which definitely came as a shock. "Xehanort is the leader of the organization. He wants to use the X-Blade for his goals. We've been fighting him for two years now."

"So much weight on your shoulders… How were you then?"

"I first got the Keyblade when I was fourteen. I've been fighting ever since."

"Why have you been keeping all of this a secret? If they're going to attack Beacon, shouldn't we know that?" Ruby continued on with his questions with the situation becoming ever more clear to her.

"I don't know how to say this… But we're not from this world. Not from Remnant." Sora lets out a faint sigh. He continues onward. "Us Keyblade wielders hold the role as protectors of light. We aren't supposed to tell anyone that other worlds exist. The only reason that I'm saying it now… is because there's no point in any of this anymore."

"Sora. I don't know what to say. All of this is rather sudden that it feels like my head is going to explode." Ruby walks back and forward, suddenly looking down to see Meow Wow, waiting patiently for the conversation to finish so it can play. "Huh?"

"Ah. Don't worry about em. Come here." Sora motions for Meow Wow to come over. Rather excited, Meow Wow bounces over to Sora, knocking him to the ground once again.

"A dog?" Ruby bends over to take a look at Meow Wow with it looking over at Ruby and licks her nose. "That tickles!"

"That means that Meow Wow likes you." Sora and Ruby chuckle a little before settling down. "So…"

"It's so crazy. It sounds so crazy that it doesn't seem real. I mean. Other worlds, you're not from here, some crazy ultimate Keyblade that could destroy the universe. But. You don't sound like you're lying at all." Ruby sits down next to Sora with a faint smile. "I can feel all the doubt inside me clearing up. I just wish that Weiss, Yang, and the others would believe you. Or the rest of the school. They're not exactly trusting."

"Yeah… I just had to sit away by myself. All of the negativity was getting the best of me. I have to have a strong face in front of everyone. Especially at these times." Sora said with a sad smile.

"Sora. I wish I could do something to help." Ruby said with a sad expression.

"Thanks, Ruby. You're a great friend." Sora looks at Meow Wow as it starts jumping around for Sora to play with it. "Alright alright! Let's play okay?"

"Hey! Can I join? I have a dog too… Well, he lives with my dad which happens to be at Signal. It's isn't here but I did play with him a lot when I was back at home so I have a ton of experience!"

"Sure then! Meow Wow likes to play with this bubble machine that I have here!" Sora yells out as he takes out a small device. He uses his Keyblade that shoots a light that activates it. It shoots out multiple bubbles that surrounds Meow Wow. Suddenly it's like a massive pinball machine. "You have played pinball, right?"

"Uh. Yeah. I can kinda see why you guys aren't from around here. We don't have weird and bizarre stuff around here."

"Oh, we don't have that in other worlds. These came from my dreams. So did Meow Wow."

"Ok then… I'm sorry. What?"

* * *

"It seems that some of our students tried to access some secret files." Glynda comments looking through a small monitor. She pulls up security camera footage and records and hands them to Ozpin. The headmaster lets out a heavy sigh before taking the monitor.

"Team RWBY and JNPR… Somehow they found out the organization's name. All files on them were secured, correct?" Ozpin asks, looking through the information.

"Yes. Each file, detailing with Organization XIII are protected to only be shown by the ones in our inner circle." Glynda explains. This leaves Ozpin to ponder for a little bit. 'If I may ask… What do you think of this whole situation?"

"No matter how big, no matter how strong the will, being overwhelmed by the harsh reality of the masses is something that can easily disrupt someone." Ozpin states looking back at the many years of his past. "I know this fact all too well. If this continues, this would definitely lead to the destruction of Beacon. We are to act as soon as possible."

"What are you saying exactly?" Glynda asks.

"Something that I must consider.

* * *

Near Beacon Academy, a rural city sits. The city is separated by different sections, dictated by the status of the wealth of the family. In the more rich area, a small building stood by itself.

"Another crazy ordeal! This is insane!" A man with red hair in a suit without a tie said with a smile. He drops onto a couch as another man with a much cleaner suit and glasses walks in. "I'm telling ya, Rude. This shit is getting crazier by the second. What are we going to do about this?"

"It's simple. We do our jobs, Reno." Rude adjusts his gloves with a firm expression. "The President hasn't ordered anything new for us to do. So for now, we relax. If we are to move at a moment's notice, we better be rested... and have a leveled head."

"I know what you mean man. Relaxing is definitely number one on my list." Reno said with a calm expression. He closes his eyes as he allows himself to rest on the couch so simply. "Just another day of being an army for hire."

Reno takes a minute to ponder a little before sitting up. "Do you think they're going to be fine man?"

"Tseng and Elena can take care of themselves. That's what makes them like you and me." Rude ponders a little. "However. We're short on manpower at the moment."

"You got that right. Legend and Rod are both with a bunch of second class men in Atlas at the moment. Just the two of us here is definitely going to be a hassle. But a job is still a job..." Suddenly the door opens with a man in a black outfit and blond hair enters in with a girl with green hair and a red dress. "Hold on a sec! I know you!"

Reno recognizes the man instantly as he takes out an electric baton and charges at him with the man simply dodging away, having Reno go through the door. The man simply closes the door in front of Reno.

"Don't even try it." The man readies the sword on his back.

Rude takes a step back. A man with blond hair and white business enters the room. "Cloud…"

"Rufus Shinra," Cloud said with a furrowed brow. "What does a man who controls an army for hire want?"

"I want you to join us i-" Rufus started with Cloud cutting him off.

"Not interested."

"Let me finish. I want you to join us with a common objective." Rufus starts looking at the girl. "She can wait outside. She's not a part of this discussion."

"She stays here or I'm leaving. It's your choice." Cloud gives off towards a glare.

"Cloud. You don't have to be like that for me. I don't mind waiting outside." The girl said.

"No… I don't trust Rufus. Now tell me why you've called us here. Make it quick." Cloud states.

"Sephiroth is alive.."

"Sephiroth is already dead… Tifa's light pushed him away out of my heart!"

"And where do you think that darkness went? Into another heart of course." Rufus takes out a picture and tosses it at Cloud's hand. "A living legacy. He will return once again."

"Who is this guy? Surely you have a name if you got a picture." Cloud asks taking a look at the photo.

"Sharp as always. His name is Kadaj. Normally, I would leave this to you. However, he's kidnapped several of my Turks. This makes it personal." Rufus said with an irritated expression.

Cloud grunts before pocketing it. He turns around and opens the door, hitting Reno in the head knocking him to the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Cloud." Reno groans in pain.

The girl slightly bows before catching up to Cloud. Rude looks over at Rufus. "Is this really the wisest decision that we have?"

Rufus watches the two getting on a motorcycle without a word.

"Cloud… Who is Sephiroth?" The girl asks with concern at Cloud's expression. "Are you okay?"

"Sephiroth… was a living memory of the darkness in my heart. I guess that I could say... that I'm someone too attached to my past." Cloud hands a pair of goggles for the girl before putting one on himself.

"I guess… that's the exact opposite from me." The girl puts the goggles on before holding onto Cloud. Cloud takes a minute to process it.

"Don't worry about it." Cloud starts the engine and drives away. "You're not bound by your past, Terra. In a way, you're better than me."

"You shouldn't be like that. You're a good person… After all. You're helping me." The woman named Terra said with a sense of gratitude. "Thank you… Cloud."

"Don't sweat it. I'm just trying… to help someone in need. For my own personal salvation." Cloud mutters to himself as he zooms away from the building. Terra looks down from that statement alone before a small explosion crashes behind the two. Cloud halts the motorcycle to turn around to see the building is slightly destroyed. He sees three figures, all in hooded outfits standing where the building was. One of them takes off their hood to reveal a face. Semi-long grey hair, and eyes similar to his.

Cloud opens his eyes as he takes out the picture that Rufus gave him. He drops the picture. Terra looks at the photo and then the figure. "Who are they?"

"They're the ones we're after! Hang on!" Cloud speeds the motorbike up again, rushing towards the three figures. The three figures get on their own motorbikes before driving away from Cloud. "Are you able to fight like this?"

"I should be fine... But my powers!" Terra exclaim, extremely hesistant.

"We'll worry about that later!" Cloud presses a button on his motorbike as two slots open up. Each slot holds multiple swords, readying Cloud to use. He looks down at them with a slight frown. 'The strength to move on forward...'

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of "The Final Piece"! No. It's not being rushed at all. I am not rushing things. This is going to take the proper pacing that I feel is right for this story. It's just that I'm in the mood to write for this story that I'm having a lot of fun with this. Though there could be the problem that I'm working too much Kingdom Hearts into this series that the fact that, I'm making this for centered into one idea. That's making me work on this a little more so don't worry. I didn't forget that this was a crossover fanfiction. I just had a massive urge to write this down after playing both Final Fantasy VII Remake and watching Advent Children. Also some parts of World of Final Fantasy and Dissidia. It's weird, I'm starting to have my own ships here. So much came into that that something in me just exploded. With that being said, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed it, please make sure to give me a follow/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy!**


	18. Who

Terra shoots multiple fireballs towards the three figures from the tips of her sword. Her aim isn't doing that great due to the multiple shifts of movements from Cloud trying to avoid all of the cars and people that are simply passing by. Meanwhile, the three men in coats simply leap into the air with their own motorbikes. They each land on multiple cars, without a single care in the world. The process was something that was getting quite infuriating that Cloud increases the speed before rushing over towards a highway entrance after leaping over five cars at once.

At this point, the three figures turned around with one of them readying their gun, pointing it straight towards Cloud. With his quick thinking, Cloud takes out a sword from the slots.

"Hold on tight Terra!" Cloud yells out. Terra holds on to Cloud tightly as Fenrir starts to strafe a little. One of the figures starts shooting multiple bullets towards the two. Cloud dodges side by side or blocked with his blade. Another figure simply smiles as he gathers energy to summon a bunch of weirdly distorted dogs. The distorted dogs start to slow down in order to attack the two. Cloud slices the dogs as they come close with relative ease as Terra does her best to shoot at the mysterious figures.

The brawny one simply smiles before getting off his bike teleporting in front of the two. He readies to slam them. Terra shoots a quick thunder spell at him, stunning him midair. Cloud goes in for a quick slash only for the man to teleport to stand on the bike. Realizing it too late, Cloud gets knocked into the air from a single punch, leaving him little time to recover. Almost as if he was specifically targeting Cloud, he jumps towards Cloud punching him multiple times midair.

Terra was forced to take over Fenrir as to not lose control. She was able to stabilize the motorbike, in order to dodge a few small gunshots from the other man. In response to this, she summons multiple magical attacks, readying from Blizzara and Fira to keep the two them focused.

Cloud was able to predict where the man was going to teleport next as he spins around, giving him a spin slash with one of his swords before landing on the back of Fenrir. He blocks a few more bullets before jumping towards the brawny one again. He responds with a quick punch, only be miss as Cloud dodged in the air.

Cloud spins around him and kicks off him into the highway leaping his way over towards Kadaj who prepares to fight with his katana.

"Loz!" One of the other men exclaimed from the scene before shooting Cloud. Cloud blocks the bullets midair and clashes blades with Kadaj.

"Yazoo!" The brawny man exclaimed in pain before immediately teleporting onto his slowing motorbike, speeding up as he tries to catch up. Terra spins around shooting multiple magical spells before readying her blade to block the metal arm weapon around Loz's arm.

"Who are you?!" Terra exclaims. Loz simply chuckles with the contraption on his arm activates, shocking Terra's arm, pushing her away instinctively. He jumps toward her readying to activate his machine again when he's suddenly pulled back towards his bike by some force of gravity. He looks back at Terra who drives ahead of him, allowing Cloud to jump back onto Fenrir.

Terra moves back to allow Cloud to take control once again of Fenrir. He accelerates towards the two, only to be slammed into a wall by Loz. He readies his arm gauntlet again with Cloud simply opening his sword cases, knocking him away.

"Yazoo, Loz. Enough with the fooling around. We simply did what we were asked to do. They didn't tell us where Mother was. We'll meet up with Big Brother another day." Kadaj said with a smile as he spins his motorbike to look around at Cloud, dead center in the eyes. He didn't say a word after that, he just smirks at him before disappearing into a black portal with the other two. The three motorbikes enter the black portal and closes the moment Fenrir got close.

"You okay?" Cloud stops the motorbike to check up on Terra properly. The girl slowly nods before passing out from exhaustion. The stress was obviously getting the best of her. The two needed a place to stay for a while so that Terra could rest. Knowing this, Cloud starts Fenrir up again before driving away. He still needed time to think about the situation itself.

* * *

"This just in. The corporal building for the "Army for Hire" and electrical service, otherwise known as Shinra Inc. has been destroyed from what seems to be a terrorist attack leaving 14 dead, and 45 injured, including President Rufus Shinra. It is led to be that these terrorists are insurgence from a previous escapade that Shinra has suppressed in the past. There are no current suspects currently, however, eyewitnesses have shown a man with blond hair on a motorbike around the scene during the explosion. He is accompanied by a green hair girl and quickly fled the scene after the explosion. If you have any clues onto the whereabouts of these suspects, please contact your local authorities. Back to you Zero."

The news anchor was definitely a surprise for those that have been watched. Shinra Inc. has shown to be one of the biggest companies in Remnant, sprouting multiple buildings across the world. It even rivals with the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas. Led by the new President, Rufus Shinra, Shinra Inc. became from just an electrical company, but a massive corporation due to their applied weapons science and an army behind their disposal. Unlike Atlas, Shinra does not hold any ties to any one nation, but simply to the highest bidder.

Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting by themselves in the lunch hall when the news was projected over an overhead screen. The news was definitely a cause of concern for some of the students in Beacon Academy, with the scene of the crime being so close to the school itself. Whispers were passed back and forth about the incident itself. It was even enough to stop the students from harassing the Keyblade Wielders for once, letting them have a moment of relief, however brief it might be.

"The idea that someone would stage a terrorist attack against someone like Rufus Shinra is insanity!" Weiss looked furious after taking a look at the news. Seeing that she came from a similar background as Rufus, it was little to no surprise that she would react in such a manner. If anything, it was an eye-opener for certain aspects around the world. "They didn't even try to send some kind of message. It was like it was a personal attack."

"His face was clear in the news reports. Yet there hasn't been any facial recognition that links him or his partner. It's like he doesn't even exist." Yang comments. It was definitely something to ponder about for the group. Their faces were clear as day. It would have been easy to link them with federal databases. Even if they were from other nations, any records on people should be able to track.

"So we're basically dealing with some kind of ghost… I don't buy it. Maybe it's their semblance. That way, they would be able to be tracked so easily." Ren states, offering that to the table.

"While that could be an idea, there something about this that just doesn't sit right." Blake ribbon twitches. She slowly turns around to see Sora sitting by himself on one of the lunch tables. She had noticed him sitting by himself before the news clip. He was acting normal, but after the News report came in, he started to act a little bit shifty. He takes out his Scroll before talking. It was quite a distance away but she was able to hear a few words.

"... Cloud… Don't know… Ozpin." Sora puts his scroll away and stands up.

'Clouds? What did that have to do with anything?' Blake thought to herself. He takes his tray towards the turn-in station before leaving the area. It was definitely suspicious no matter how you looked at it. So Blake starts to follow him. Through the hallways, outside the courtyard to all around Beacon Academy.

It was almost as if Sora was trying to shake off any stalkers that were following him. After a while, Sora stops at an area where there were no people following him before taking out Master Keeper.

"Who's there?!" Sora yells. He gets ready in battle position, looks around for a bit. Blake didn't leave from her spot. She stayed hidden, with Sora looking around. After a while, he shakes his head before walking towards Ozpin's office. It was a bad area… Blake couldn't follow Sora without being caught herself. However, she did notice the rest of Teams SRVX and RLIK enter Ozpin's office as well.

'What exactly are you hiding?' Blake thinks to herself.

* * *

"You know the man on the motorbike during the bombing of one of Shinra Inc. stations?" Ozpin was definitely shocked by the fact. He didn't really expect something like this. If anything, it looked like someone who had a personal vendetta against the President.

"I know him from one of the worlds that we've visited. There's no way that he's the guy who bombed that place!" Sora crosses his arms. It's been around four months since Cloud disappeared with his clash against Sephiroth at Radiant Garden. For him to pop out here of all places, was a surprise. But what was interesting was the green-haired girl that he was with.

"Given his record of him not popping us anywhere, we'll have to presume so. However, let us say that it's true that he didn't bomb the place… He was still seen fleeing the scene with multiple eyewitnesses pointing him towards there. There must be a reason why that would be the case." Ozpin looks through the video footage from the news once again. He studies it with a close eye.

"Before we could answer that, we should wonder why Cloud was there, to begin with? Would he be meeting with the President himself?" Isa states.

"Perhaps he was chasing the ones that staged the bombing. You know, the real culprit." Kairi says. It was the only thing that really made the most sense if that were the case. If he wasn't the one who did the crime, he must've chased the culprits.

"But now, he's gone and missing. Which means we have no idea what to do exactly." Ozpin stops the recording before standing up. "Since Beacon Academy since to be the closest towards the scene of the crime, I've been asked for help, revolving this Cloud person. Seeing as the police are being stretched quite thin due to this massive outbreak. Normally, I would send a team… but not from your year. Especially, since it's so early."

"But, we know him the most. That way, we can track him down and deal with him accordingly." Riku states. He had an uneasy feeling from the idea. It would make sense. Due to their personal relationship with Cloud, it would make sense for Ozpin to not send the group. Especially since all of the hate for the group for the past two weeks now.

"You bring an interesting point, Riku. But this situation is dire. You all know so. My hands are quite tied at the moment. I have to deal with all of this accordingly." Ozpin takes a look at the group. He ponders a little. "Plus. If I send both of your teams, especially now of all times. It would scream suspicion to every single student on campus. Chaos would consume the school if that was the case."

"Surely there must be some way that we can get over there so that we can search for Cloud," Xion stated. It felt like not just Ozpin but the whole groups were tied up, unable to do anything for this.

"Luckily, for the next week. Classes will be coming to a halt due to these events. From there, you all will go and find this Cloud and try to find these true culprits." This gave a positive reaction to the group. To the fact that they let out sighs of relief before Ozpin raises his hands. "However, this must be a secret. None of the students here are to know of this. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You all must leave tomorrow. Good luck to you, students." The group starts to leave when suddenly a notification pops up in front of Ozpin. As soon as Ozpin takes a look at the notification, he immediately calls out. "Team Relinquished. Please stay for an extra moment if you would."

"We'll start to get ready for the thing. Don't take too long…" Roxas comments with Team SRVX walking towards the elevator.

"What else is it that you need from us, huh?" Riku questions.

"You all will not be assisting Team Service on their lookout for Cloud." Ozpin states.

"Huh? What the hell?! Why not?" Lea yells.

"Lea! Calm down! There must be a reason!" Isa grunts holding Lea back.

"You are to assist President Rufus Shinra to carry precious cargo and protecting it… from his alleged attackers." Ozpin looks up at the email towards the four students.

* * *

Blake definitely alerted everyone else about the suspicious activity that Sora and the others were. She told the others not to come, as she staked out the entrance towards the elevator to Ozpin's office for quite some time now. It was critical that she got the information that she needed. So when she sees the members of Team SRVX exit the elevator leaving trying to be as casual as normal.

"Man… We're going to have to leave tomorrow really early if we want to get to the city without anyone noticing." Sora yawns with Roxas covering his mouth.

"Not so loud you idiot! You never know if something could be here, listening to us!" Roxas growls. After a second, he finally lets go before sighing. "In any case. This definitely doesn't seem like a one day venture."

"If that's going to be the case, we should pack clothes for the trip. Who knows how long it'll take to find Cloud." Xion states at the idea.

"Then let's hurry on back to the dorms and get a head start on everything!" Ven nods with the group running towards the dorm rooms. Blake leaves her spot of hiding. She takes a look to see a notification for classes to be temporarily closed for a week as she calls everyone else.

"We need to pack some clothes. We're going to Midgar."

* * *

Cloud lays Terra on a bed inside a rather empty yet clean inn. After this, Cloud takes a seat on one of the chairs. He lifts his sword and places it next to the chair before starting to think. The situation he's in is a rather crazy one already. The news that Rufus gave was eating through his mind. What really ate him the most was the resurrection of Sephiroth. It was already a painful subject for him. Sephiroth, a massive figure in Cloud's past. A lingering darkness that Cloud had kept close to his heart for years. It's eaten him up for the longest time. No matter how Cloud tried to refuse him, Sephiroth came back. And now Sephiroth is being linked towards Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The group was mysterious to Cloud. He didn't know much except for their faces and names. There was one link that caught his interests though. Their outfits. The outfits that they wore were similar to an outfit that Cloud has seen in the past.

"Organization XIII!" Sora's voice echoed in Cloud's head. That was where Cloud has seen those outfits before. It's been a rather long time by the fact. So he wasn't sure about any of the information given to him. He didn't know much of the organization, to begin with, and being outside of the loop for so long, he simply gave up on keeping things tracked. All he knows is that he had to find Kadaj again.

"Mmh…" Terra mumbles in her sleep. It startled Cloud a little before letting out a sigh. He stands up to take a quick peek at Terra's condition before making his way back to the chair.

"Night…"

 **Season 1**

 **The Final Piece**

 **Finished**

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of "The Final Piece"! So... I don't think that I have ever done seasons before today. I mean, I did separate segments of Nexus the Multiwielder, but that was it mostly. This is the first time that I'm actually placing a proper stopping area for a small break during a fanfiction instead of stopping altogether. It feels so weird. It's almost like I'm an actual writer and I just finished the first book in my novel series with so much left to go. Oooh. It fills me up with so much excitement and energy that I'm basically jumping for joy at this rate! My hands are feeling tingling... Are they supposed to be? In any case, I don't know when I'm going to properly return back to this, but until then I hoped that you enjoyed what have you have seen so far. I greatly appreciate all of the support you guys have shown for me. It really does mean a lot to me. Also, I'm gonna add some stuff that are in FF7R but not too much. Whenever the next season comes out. But for now, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed, I would greatly appreciate it if you followed/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy you all!**


End file.
